Smited by Fate
by leggylover03
Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. Any reviews will be welcomed, flames or references to that is not possible in the book will be thrown into the fire to keep me warm.

Chapter 1

Harry was left sitting in his room, cold and alone. He had heard the door slam shut last night around seven, but no one had come back since then. Harry had thought Uncle Vernon was joking, when he said he,Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were leaving for two weeks, obviously he wasn't. The cupboard was starting to feel like it was closing in on him, and Harry was scared.

Many times in the past he had been locked in here, but they had always let him out within a day or two. Now he saw no hope in this happening, and it frightened him. He closed his eyes, and wished as hard as he could to be free from this place, and before he knew it he heard the loud bang of the cupboard door flying open.

Chancing his luck, he peered out the door, and was met by only silence. Stumbling off in a weak run, Harry went up the stairs, and relieved himself in the bathroom. The next thing on his mind was finding food, for his stomach was waging war on him. Walking slowly back down the stairs, Harry was hit with a wave of dizziness, and had to grab onto the banister to keep from tumbling down. His stomach rumbled again, the sound of it seeming to echo off the walls.

As Harry pushed open the door to the kitchen, he checked for a the light switch. Flipping it back and forth, he realized there was no electricity. Even at eight years old he knew this meant tonight he would be once again left in the dark. Shivering a little, he shrugged off the thought and opened the refrigerator door.

Peering inside it, a strong smell hit him. It was the smell of mildew, and the pungent odor of something long forgotten inside. He saw nothing inside the refrigerator, but two slices of cheese, and half a jar of mayonnaise. Looking on the kitchen counter, Harry saw a loaf of forgotten bread. He thought he had discovered a feast, and quickly went to work making a sandwich for himself.

When he opened the jar of mayonnaise, a sour smell hit his nostrils making them flare in disgust, but beggars could not be choosers, and this was all he had. Grabbing the bread, he tore of the moldy green edges, and slathered it with the mayonnaise, and then placed a slice of cheese on top. Making himself a glass of water, he sat down at the table to eat.

Ten minutes later, he wiped up any crumbs he had left, and placed his glass next to the sink. Harry did not know what he was supposed to do, so he wandered around he house. His first stop was the livingroom. There he stepped over to the mantle, and peered at all the pictures of Dudley. There was even a family portrait of all the Dursley's hanging over the fireplace. Next to the fireplace Harry noticed the bookshelf, filled with the books Dudley would not touch. Many times Harry had wanted to just look at them, but he was banished from even being in the room most of the time. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and reached for one of the books.

Taking the book over to the couch, he sat down and opened it up to the title page. "The Wizard of Oz." The title and the pictures inside intrigued Harry, and soon he was swept up into the world of Dorothy and her adventures in Oz. Harry smiled at the antics of the scarecrow, and sympathized with the lion. Many times he could not find the courage within himself, to stop his fears, and even the tears he let escape at night.

Two hours later, as the sun was setting Harry laid down the finished book. He wondered to himself if there were such things as wizards who could take you away, and return you to somewhere safe, and if there was, where was his. Laying down on the couch, Harry fell into a dream of wizards, giants, and green light.

Harry awoke from his dreams with a start, and realized it had grown late. Glancing down at his watch he saw it was ten, and that he still had the night to go through alone. Shivering he pulled his knees up closer to him, and prayed for daylight to come.

Dumbledore, was a quiet and reserved man, hard to get riled up, but even he did not like to be disturbed in the middle of the night, by a head popping out of his fireplace while he tried to sleep. Rolling over he saw it was Arabella Figg, and she seemed beside herself with worry.

"Arabella, to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?"

"Albus, I am sorry, but the Dursley's left yesterday, and did not take Harry with them. Now there is someone moving inside the house, and I do not know if it is Harry or not. Do you think he is safe there all alone? He is but a child Albus?"

Dumbledore, was not worried about Harry wandering the house alone. He was worried that the blood protection Petunia Dursley provided, would not be working if she were not there. Easing out of his bed, Albus headed for the dungeons, and Severus.

A/N: Yes the first chapter is short, but the others are not. 


	2. Choices, Right or Wrong

Title: Smited by Fate 

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. Any reviews will be welcomed, flames or references to that is not possible in the book will be thrown into the fire to keep me warm.

Reviewers!

AccioSeverus: Yes Harry is only eight, a whole lot of things to get into

Jenkid11: Update for you!

Elwen of Imladris: LOL and thanks!

marilyn monROBOT: yes, thanks I knew but the title is a saying of someone I know

Ceyxa: thanks!

esmeralda: yes this will be a severitus!

mb: THANKS! here is more!

lillyseyes: Why thank you!

Thanks for the reviews! I cherish them all

Chapter 2

Harry was not feeling really well, and his stomach was churning. He thought perhaps it might be that he was hungry again, and walked back into the kitchen to make himself another sandwich. The room was so dark, and he wished he had a light, even if it were only a small one, so that he could see. Feeling around he found the bread, and then opened the refrigerator, getting out the mayonnaise and the last slice of cheese. Forgetting to pull off the moldy corners, he made the sandwich and took a huge bite.

This did not seem to calm his stomach; it only seemed to make it worse. Dropping the sandwich on the floor Harry doubled over in pain. The pain only lasted a moment though, as he emptied the contents his stomach onto the kitchen floor.

Harry could not seem to catch his breath. Every time he sucked in a precious lungful of air, he was assaulted by a new wave of vomit. Harry knew he had not eaten anything in days except for the sandwich, and this soon proved to be the case when his body convulsed with dry heaves.

As they finally settled down Harry collapsed onto the floor. The smell of the contents of his stomach nearby made him crawl away even in his weakened state and he finally fell face first next to the kitchen door.

Albus strode down the stairs taking them two at a time. He had to get to Severus, to warn him that Voldemort may try to attack the boy, but when he swung the door to the dungeon open, he saw that he was too late.

Severus Snape had grumbled at being called this late at night, but apparated to meet the Dark Lord. When he arrived an almost gleeful Lucius Malfoy met him, and this troubled him from the start.

"Is there some reason you are grinning like a schoolboy Lucius?" he sneered with distaste.

"We have a special mission tonight, Severus. It seems the stupid Muggles have left Harry Potter alone. Without his aunt's blood protection, the wards will fall, and we can move in and take him. The Dark Lord wishes to make him one of the strongest wizards of our time, and I get to break his spirit."

Severus' heart froze in his chest. He could not let them take Harry Potter. He detested the father, but even James Potter's child did not deserve the wrath of Lucius Malfoy, or the cruelness of Lord Voldemort. He immediately began to consider ways to extract the boy from the house, but his thoughts were interrupted.

Severusss, my little snake, I have a special job for you tonight. As I am sure Lucius has told you, the Muggles have given us the boy without even knowing it. You do know where he is being held, do you not?"

"Yes, my lord" Severus said bowing to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Good, You will take Lucius, and the others and collect the boy. I have plans for him. " Turning to Lucius he glared at the man, and Lucius fell to his knees in submission. "You, Lucius, may play all you want with the boy, but heshall be brought to me alive or you shall join him in death."

Lucius bowed deeply, and thanked his lord.

Severus' throat grew dry at the thought of Lucius playing with the boy. He had seen him torture people to within an inch of death's brink. His methods were cruel, his mind diabolical. Without giving it another thought, he grabbed Lucius' robes and hauled him to his feet.

"Come, let's get this over with. I, for one would like to return to bed before sunrise."

Apparating at the corner of Privet Drive, five sinister Death Eaters marched down the street. Arabella Figg saw them, and at once her heart fell. They were coming to kill the boy, just as they had done to his parents seven years ago. Arabella was at a loss, for what she could do, but she bravely ran out to meet them head on.

"What is your business here sirs?" she asked, trying to calm her wavering voice.

"Our business is none of your concern, you filthy Muggle. Now go back inside." Crabbe sneered.

"I am not some Muggle who does not know of your Lord Voldemort, or his henchmen. Leave the Potter boy alone, he has suffered enough at the hands of your kind."

That was all the incentive that Lucius Malfoy needed. A green light shot from his wand, and Arabella Figg was no more. Crabbe stepped over the woman who lay in the street, eyes held open in a frozen gaze of fear, and they proceeded on to Number 4, Privet Drive.

Harry lay by the door for over an hour, his mind whirling. He could not get his legs to cooperate, and he slowly crawled into the living room. He could see figures outside the door, and thought his uncle and aunt had returned. He cowered at this thought, as he had left a mess in the kitchen and was sure to be punished for it. He was ill prepared when the door flung open, and in stalked five men dressed in black.

Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed off the walls of the sitting room. "Come out Potter, we have come to take you away to your new home."

Harry did not know if he should trust this man, and his screamed against it. He crawled over to his cupboard and got inside it.

"Lucius, I do not care what the Dark Lord told you. We will have to hurry before the Aurors show up." Severus was already trying to concoct a plan to get Harry safely out of there. "Lucius, I will check upstairs, you check downstairs. Call for me if you find him."

Severus hoped he found the boy before Lucius. Opening a door, he peered inside and saw it was the bedroom of the adult Dursley's. Closing it swiftly, he went to the next door and peered in. Strewn about the room were toys in various stages of disrepair. "This must be the boy's roomhe thought." but upon closer examination he realised it belonged to the Dursley's son, an obese little boy. Sighing, he closed the door and opened another. This was the door to the privy, and he checked inside the shower before shutting the door again. There was only one door left, and he opened it hoping to have found the boy.

What he found inside was nothing more than a room full of broken toys. Thinking this one had to belong to the boy, he sneered at Potter being lavished with gifts. Stepping over the broken toys, he observed that there was indeed no bed in here, and that it could not be a child's room. If there is no bedroom then where does Potter sleep? Severus thought, his thoughts rudely were interrupted when he heard the screams from downstairs. Running down the stairs, his eyes fell upon the grisly scene of Lucius having fun.

Lucius Malfoy had looked into the kitchen and seen the puddle of vomit, and knew the boy was in the house. He had acted with gentle concern, and coerced Harry into leaving the sanctuary of his cupboard, and was now kicking him, his face contorted with glee, at the child's high pitched screams.

"Lucius. We have no time for your petty entertainment. Just pick him up and we shall go."

"Severus, you heard the Dark Lord. I am allowed my fun, as long as does not die. However he may wish that he could, when I am done with him." Lucius lifted up Harry and threw him to the floor in the middle of the room.

Harry curled in on himself and bit back another scream. The pain in his stomach intensified, however, when the man in black drew his stick and pointed it at him. All he heard was the word crucio, and his world faded into nothing more than pain.

Severus watched with bated breath, and when he could take it no more he shouted to Lucius. "Enough.We should leave already, can we now go?"

Lucius sneered, "I have only just begun, and Goyle, McNair,and Crabbe wish their turn as well."

Severus' heart fell to his stomach, as Crabbe and the others took turns sending painful curses at the boy. His screams had been deafening, but the eerie silence was worse. He seemed to have resolved himself to his fate, and now lay there, eyes not really seeing his tormentors.

Severus' had seen this same look before. It was the same one he had given his father, while suffering at his cruel hands. Not wanting to cry out, not wanting to provoke him further, and just waiting for the pain to stop. Here, now, was the golden boy of the wizarding world, receiving pain as though he were used to it. The truth hit Severus with the weight of a sledgehammer. Potter was not the pampered child Severus had always thought, the lack of a bedroom, and being left alone, should have made that clear instantly.

McNair tired of watching Crabbe and Goyle have all the fun, and ruthlessly pushed them aside. With one flick of his wand, Harry was lifted to the couch, and was set down. With an evil look on his face, McNair took off his robe, and laid it down. "Come Severus, take from the boy, what you took from his mother."

Severus' eyes narrowed, not even he could hide his contempt. He had not harmed Lily in any way that night, instead preferring to gain her trust, and only afterwards did they share their night of magic. "I will not McNair, and again I stress the need to hurry along."

McNair paid him no mind, and turned back to the cowering child. With spittle hanging from his mouth, he removed Harry's shirt. Brandishing his wand he yelled "Lumos," and then his companions could see the word FREAK burned into the boy's back.

Harry slowly rolled over and with pleading eyes spoke, "Please, leave me alone. I can't take anymore." He then curled up in a ball shrinking back from the blow he was certain he was about to get.

McNair was furious. "How dare you speak to me at all!" he roared. "Our Dark Lord should have killed you, when he killed your parents. I think I will save him time, and trouble and rid him of you myself." McNair raised his arm and brought it down on Harry's back, all the while Lucius smiling in the corner. Again and again he struck the boy, until the child began to twitch. This seemed to only egg the three men on. Crabbe struck Harry with his pudgy arm, and all of them heard the sickening crack of something breaking. Harry no longer was curled up against their blows, now his body lay limp, and unprotesting on the couch.

Severus could not waste another moment. Snatching Harry, he leaped behind the couch. Lucius was temporarily shocked, but soon gained his bearings and turned on his fellow death eater, wand poised.

"Severus, release the boy now! The Dark Lord will be most displeased with you."

"I will not let you kill him Lucius, he is more valuable than that." Severus had time for no more words, as McNair would stood across from him drew his wand, and now levelled it at Severus.

"If this is your choice Severus, you may join him in his fate." and with this the bright green light shot from the end of his wand.

Severus ducked just in time, and the light bounced off the wall behind him burning a bright hole in it. Severus wasted no time, and returned the same curse back at Mcnair. His hit it's mark, and McNair's reign of terror ended there in the Dursley's sitting room, as he fell to the floor. Now nothing more than a man whose life had been wasted in hatred. Stunning the other three men,and dodging severals curses, Severus apparated away with Harry tucked securely in his arms.

When they disapparated, Severus was standing in front of a cottage set in the middle of a meadow. Walking inside, he placed Harry on the couch, and sat down beside him. _Welcome to my home Harry, you will be safe here_.


	3. Questions

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. Any reviews will be welcomed, flames or references to that is not possible in the book will be thrown into the fire to keep me warm.

Reviewers!

lilyseyes: Thanks! I am glad you like it

Elwen of Imladris: You shall have to wait and see if more pain comes to Harry.

AccioSeverus: Yes the DE's do think that, and yes they are at Snape's home, not Hogwarts, and he will tell Dumbledore soon

Ceyxa: THANKS! I like action, and angst, and hero Severus is my fav, next to daddy Severus.

mb: This will be a Severitus, and the Dursley's will have their time ahem

rosiegirl: thanks! and glad to see you in the new fic!

Thanks to all my reviewers! you made my day!

Chapter 3

Within moments the entire street of Privet Drive was in chaos. The Order had arrived, followed by a group of Aurors. Dumbledore, took the lead, and soon came across the body of Arabella Figg left lying dead in the street. Stepping over to her he saw, she had died in a most horrible fashion; the same way all who opposed the Dark Lord died. Dumbledore motioned to a few Aurors to remove her body, as he was on a mission, and that was to reach Harry.

He should have listened to Minerva and her doubts all those years ago, but he had trusted Lily's sister to love the boy, as his mother would have done. Dumbledore could waste no more time, as from inside the doorway to Number Four Privet Drive stood Remus Lupin, howling as if he were frightened. Stumbling into a run, Dumbledore and the others reached him, just before he collapsed into a heap

"Not again, not Harry," he sobbed into Arthur Weasley's shirt. Arthur's face had grown pale at the sight before him. Inside the house was charred, as if some major battle had occurred here. The walls were melted, and there was blood throughout the sitting room.

Dumbledore wasted no more time. He pushed past the grieving Remus, and walked in. He stalked amongst the ruins, and saw the stunned bodies of Crabbe and Goyle, as Lucius had left the others to their fate. He could not however, hold back Remus who now bounded forward, pointing his wand.

"Ennervate!" he shouted at the pair, and then his eyes turned red.

"Where is Harry? What have you done with him!" he said dropping his wand to wrap his hands around Crabbe's fat neck.

"Remus, let him go. He can tell you nothing if he is dead," Dumbledore said, prying the werewolf's hands from Crabbe's neck.

"I won't tell you anything" Crabbe spat. "Let the little freak die for all I care. He is unworthy of the Dark Lord's attention."

Molly Weasley had heard enough, and she swiftly put a silencing charm on the man. Turning she placed another charm around herself and spoke to Minerva. "Where is Severus, Minerva? Did someone not inform him of what was happening?"

"I sent the message myself, but for why he is not here, I cannot explain it. Perhaps he is with Voldemort now."

All in the room stopped speaking as Dumbledore let out a gasp. Lying at his feet was McNair, dead, his eyes opened in an expression of defeat. He knew this did not bode well for Harry, and turned to the others.

"Spread out and search the house." Pointing to the Aurors he spoke again. "You go out and charm the neighbors to forget what they have seen. We shall all apparate from here."

Thirty minutes later they all met back in the kitchen. None had found Harry, and Hagrid was in tears, along with Remus.

Dumbledore sat down on the couch, where Harry had lay only hours ago. Placing his hands on his temples he sighed. "All we can do now is keep someone here to see if he comes back, and to inform the Muggles of what has happened. Dumbledore saw there would be no volunteers for the job, and appointed Remus to stay. Rising from the couch he signalled all the others to go back and search their homes in case Harry had shown up there.

"We will not speak of this to the Ministry. Harry is in enough danger without the whole wizarding world knowing. Nodding, the others all apparated away leaving only Remus and Dumbledore behind in the house.

All the wars he had fought, all the battles he had seen were now visible on his face. The almighty Dumbledore now seemed nothing more than an old man, who had simply lost the will to go on. As he turned to apparate away, Remus saw a solitary tear slip down his cheek, and then he was gone. Remus sat down to wait for the Muggles, and to plot his revenge on whoever had taken Harry.

Severus had not been able to sleep. His role as a spy was now over, for Crabbe and Goyle would surely tell of his treachery. Lucius he was sure would send them out for his blood. Soon, all of the Death Eaters would be hunting for him, and the prized Boy Who Lived. Severus had spent years telling himself the child was spoiled, and undeserving of his adulation, but what lay before him was a boy who had been beaten into thinking he was nothing. Severus could relate to the child, he could see the pain in his eyes, and he knew the dark secrets they both likely shared.

He had healed all the wounds he could, and now had to wait for the boy to awake to determine if his mind would remember the horrors of the night. No doubt Harry would hate him, if he knew who Severus was, but that would have to wait for another time. He would hide, and hide the boy too, until he was sure the danger had passed. Dumbledore would be furious with him, but that right now did not matter. Running his hands through his hair, he dropped his head back and fell asleep.

Severus dreamt of many things. He dreamt of how Voldemort had fooled them all into thinking he was long dead, when in fact he was still alive, but merely a shadow of what he once was. What Severus, not the others understood was his undying need to get to Harry, his thirst for vengence for not being able to kill him had gone unquenched. Severus shielded his thoughts, using every trick in Occulmens that he knew, and his diligence had paid off when the Dark Lord suspected nothing of his true feelings. Now, he would suffer the consequences, his dark mark burning at every call, but he would not heed it. His only concern now was Harry, and he would battle anyone to keep him safe.

Harry stirred in his sleep, and pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out. Knowing this would bring nothing but punishment, he quickly bit his lip to quiet any sounds before they escaped, but he was too late.

Severus felt the boy move, and opened his eyes. When he heard Harry cry out, he went to push back the unruly hair from his eyes. Harry flinched, and Severus drew his hand back as though he had been bitten.

Harry sat up despite his injuries, and turned two haunted green orbs to look at Severus. "Who are you, and where are we?"

I am Severus Snape, and we are at my house. Do you know what happened?"

Harry pondered the thought for a minute and then spoke. "The bad men came, and they hurt me, but you saved me and took me away from them." Harry looked at Severus, and tilted his head back. He then moved away when he saw Severus pull his wand out.

"I am not going to hurt you Harry, surely you know what a wand is."

Harry shook his head no, and moved even further back on the couch, screaming out in agony as he did so.

Severus gently drew the boy back, and overlooked the flinching the boy gave as though he expected to be hit as a matter of course. "I am a wizard Harry, and so are you. Have your aunt and uncle not spoken to you about it?"

Again Harry shook his head no, and he peered into Severus' eyes. "Wizards aren't real, they are make believe."

Severus Snape did something he normally did not do, he laughed out loud. "Who told you that rubbish, the Muggles?" When he saw the fact that Harry did not understand any of it, he tried to explain. Muggles are people without magic, ordinary people."

"You mean like me. I'm ordinary. Nothing special about me." Harry said, his eyes filling with tears again.

"You, Harry are one of the most important people, but I will explain all that later. Right now you need to drink this," he said thrusting the potion from his pocket into Harry's hand.

Harry looked at him as if he had three heads.

"It is a potion, ummm... medicine for your wounds. Drink up, and it will make you feel better."

Harry did not want to drink it at all, but he was too scared to disobey. Drinking it down, he felt the medicine begin to work almost immediately. His eyes were getting heavy, and he could not keep them open. Severus picked the boy up and walked into the other room. Placing him on the bed, he pulled the covers up around the child's shoulders. The boy was shivering, but he had given him something in the potion to fight off a fever. It then became clear to him that the boy was scared, and no potion could cure that. Extinguishing off the light beside the bed, he was about to leave the room, when he heard the sound of a choked sob.

"Don't leave me here in the dark. I'm afraid of the dark," Harry managed to gasp out between the hiccuped sobs.

Severus walked back over to the bed and sat down. "I will only be in the other room if you need me." He desperately wanted to crawl into his own bed, and get some sleep, but the haunting look on the boy's face froze him where he sat. It was those damn eyes, Lily's eyes..., the same ones that he could not refuse years ago were now staring at him, begging him not to leave. How could he refuse them..., simply put he could not.

Severus scooted Harry over on the bed, and kicking off his shoes he pulled the covers up and lay down to get some rest. Much to his surprise, the boy wriggled over and laid his head down on his chest. He was trembling even now as he drifted off to sleep. What had those Muggles done to him? What could make a boy this scared, and look for comfort in a complete stranger? but deep down, Severus knew. He had seen first hand the abuse, and Harry's body and actions screamed that he too had been without a decent home. "I will keep you safe Harry," he said to himself.

Two hours later, Severus could still not fall asleep, even though Harry had. He listened to the boy's uneven breathing, and watched for any signs of trouble. One thing kept replaying itself over and over in his mind. McNair had said to take from Harry, what he had taken from his mother. Severus knew he had taken from her something that no one had, but the Death Eaters knew. He had been gentle, and caring, and yet now something was eating away at him. Was this child his, was Harry Potter really his son, or was it simply something he wanted too much to be true? There was a simple way to find out, and Severus knew he had to know the answer.

Harry whimpered in his sleep, and Severus leaned over. "Harry, are you alright?" This brought another small whimper and few tears in response. "No more, I promise I'll be good, please no more." Harry whispered to some unseen foe.

Severus pulled the boy closer, and made a solemn vow. Whether this boy was his son or not, no one would ever hurt him again. Rolling over, he finally drifted off into sleep, dreaming of his Lily, and her smile that lit up the world.

A/N: Soon you will find out about the Dursley's and the werewolf left there till they ge home. 


	4. Werewolf's anger

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. Any reviews will be welcomed, flames or references to that is not possible in the book will be thrown into the fire to keep me warm.

Reviewers!

lilyseyes: Thank you for the compliment!

AccioSeverus: Feel no love for the wicked snicker and here is more

opal: Of course he can, but will he?

David305: Yes I know the tenses of the word, but the title is for a friend

Anna Taure: I now adore Severitus, you could call me hooked

mb: Thanks so much!

rosiegirl: Here is the next chapter, and I love mushy snape as well

Pure Black: This fic starts out when Harry is eight, and lasts till he enters Hogwarts so Sirius is in Azkaban still

Elwen of Imladris: yes Vernon meet Remus hehehehehehehhe

Now again I would like to thank you, and Yes the title says Smited and not Smitten but it is for a reason known to me.

Chapter 4

Remus Lupin had spent the entire night waiting for someone, anyone, to return to the house. He feared his reaction, for it was one born of hatred and grief. As he stood to pace the floor for the third time, the door opened and in walked Lily's sister.

The door opening had caught him by surprise, and now Petunia Dursley was standing in her sitting room at wand point. She let out a small gasp, and then her face, turned white. The man's eyes were changing from blue to red, and she could see and feel the monster raging to get out.

Vernon Dursley came bustling through the door followed by a pudgy little boy. "What is the meaning of this? he roared, slamming the door shut to avoid anyone hearing. "I have told your kind before never to come here."

Vernon was angry, and when he took in the shape of his house, his rage intensified. "Look at my house! Where is that no good boy? He did this, didn't he? Just like all the other freakish things that have been happening lately. I will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

Vernon Dursley spouted off the ways he was going to harm Harry, for the destruction of his house, when Petunia whacked him on the shoulder.

"What?" he growled.

Petunia pointed a shaky finger at Remus, who by now was close to foaming at the mouth, "Do you not know what they can do? Lily spoke of it before. They can be horrible, freaky, and cruel. Be quiet before he kills us all."

"I will not bow down to this person, freak or not. Get out of my house at once!"

Remus had taken all he could, and pointed his wand at the man. A jet of light shot from his wand, and Vernon Dursley was slammed against the wall. "You will speak no more of Harry, ever again. He is not here, for he was taken away. You left him here to die, like some animal. You do not deserve to live, but that is not my choice to make."

Petunia hovered over Dudley, who was shaking. "What do you want from us?"

Remus turned on her. "I wanted to know if Harry had any friends, who he might have run to if he were in trouble."

Dudley snorted at this, and blurted out the answer before Petunia could stop him. "The freak didn't have any friends, I made sure of that, and mum and dad kept him in the house. How can he have friends if he's locked in a cupboard all day and night? That was really a stupid question."

"You kept him locked in there all this time!" Remus shouted

"Of course we did. Did you expect me to welcome that thing with open arms? We kept him hidden away from everyone and everything. We sent him to school, of course, but seeing as it is summer we kept the boy locked in when he wasn't doing his chores."

Remus couldn't take it anymore, and he could feel the werewolf inside him begging to get out. Pointing his wand at Vernon Dursley, he yelled out persentio excrucio, and Vernon Dursley began to cry, writhing around on the floor. Remus, knowing the Muggles had nothing further to tell him, turned to leave.

"Wait," Petunia shrieked at him. "What have you done to Vernon?"

"Simple, I have made him feel the pain he has inflicted on your nephew all these years. It serves him right. Think of this as his just rewards for all of your actions." With a pop, Remus apparated away from the Dursley house.

persentio excrucio: to feel deeply, torment, torture

A/N: It is short I know, but I will update again on Monday for it. 


	5. Bacon, Eggs, and Lessons

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Ceyxa: He will indeed reconnect with Harry

Lady Lily3: Thank You! Glad to know someone enjoys it!

AccioSeverus: hehehehe, yes he did

Elwen of Imladris: LOL yes a good Dursley's bashing is great

Pure Black: thank you!

mb: Opps as it is wed.

rosiegirl: Woo Hoo!

I am so sorry, I delayed posting. Try to forgive me as I leave you with this chapter. flees

Chapter 5

Severus awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. He wondered who in the world could be cooking at this hour, for he had no house elf. Rolling over in the bed, the answer soon came to him. Harry was not there anymore. Jumping to his feet, he pulled on his shoes. How could the boy be cooking breakfast in his condition? Stalking to the kitchen, he flung open the door, and startled Harry so badly he dropped the coffee cup he was holding.

Harry froze where he stood. Had he done something wrong? Quickly he went to retrieve the broom and sweep up the shards of the cup from off the floor. When he bent over the pain in his leg, made him woozy, and he had to catch himself with his hand before he fell flat on his face. This did not stop his head from spinning, and soon he was on the floor lying among the broken pieces of china.

Severus reacted quickly, and scooped the boy up. "Harry, what possessed you to come in here and cook?"

"It is my place to cook. I thought it would make you happy. I'm sorry I broke the cup, I'll go back to my room now."

Severus was stunned. Before him barely able to stand, was this small child, obviously afraid of the least little thing. "Harry, I am not angry at you, I am simply upset that you would further injure yourself this way. You should be in bed, resting and healing from your injuries, not slaving away like some house elf."

Harry stood there, not sure if he were in trouble or not, for no one had ever said anything kind to him that he could remember. Before he could think of an answer he faltered again, his head swimming, and the floor came into view. Right before he fell two strong arms caught him and lifted him up.

"I think perhaps you should have a seat young man, and eat something." Severus said placing the boy in one of the chairs, and going to get the plate of eggs and bacon Harry had cooked. After setting them down, he went back and made some toast, and then grabbed a fresh cup and got himself some coffee. "What would you like to drink Harry?"

Harry's mouth was dry, and he replied meekly. "Could I have a glass of water please?"

Severus brought it over to him, along with a plate and took his seat. "Well eat, before the food grows cold."

Harry was not sure what he meant by saying that, and only stared at him afraid to take any of the food.

"I said eat Harry, and I will not say it again."

Harry, not wanting to anger the man took a slice of toast and began to chew on the end of it. When he had eaten half of it, he got up and took his plate to the sink, and standing on one leg began to wash it.

Severus was stunned. "Harry, come back here." When they boy walked over to the chair, he could see the fear in his eyes. "Why did you not eat more than half a slice of toast, and why, pray tell did you stick the other half in your pocket?"

Harry immediately threw the piece of toast from his pocket onto the table, and began to stutter. "I'm sorry, really I am. I shouldn't have taken so much. Please forgive me. I'll do any chore you have, but I swear to you I won't do it again."

Severus had never in all his years on this earth heard such nonsense. The boy was acting as if this was all he was allowed. "Harry, I meant why not eat more? Why only eat the toast and not some eggs and bacon? Your body needs food to help you to heal."

"It's what I get, sir. I'm not allowed to take anything else. I took the other half for lunch, because I don't get lunch, and I was hungry. Uncle Vernon says that I should be grateful for what he gives me, and never complain."

Severus was livid, but he had to contain the anger boiling inside him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke to Harry. "Your so called relatives should have been locked up long ago for how they treated you. You are allowed to eat while you are here, and I expect you to do so. Now come back over here and sit down, and have some breakfast."

When Harry made no move to come back Severus went over and picked him up and placed him in the chair. Too afraid to disobey again, Harry took his plate and placed one egg on it, and one piece of bacon. Severus sighed and placed another egg, and two more strips of bacon on Harry's plate.

"I want you to try to eat it all, but eat slowly or you will make yourself sick."

Harry nodded in understanding, and grabbed his fork. When the taste of the eggs hit his mouth, he almost drooled on himself. This was food, real food, and he was allowed to eat it. Without thinking he gobbled the rest down in less than a minute and sat back, content for once. Now he did not feel hungry, but he did feel the eggs coming back up. Turning away from the table, all of his breakfast landed on the floor, and Harry's eyes filled with tears. He had finally gotten to eat, and he had lost the feeling of being full so fast.

Severus came around to scourgify the mess away, and raised up Harry's chin. "This time, eat slowly. I see now we are going to have to take this one step at a time. How often did you eat?"

"I ate a lot almost every two or three days."

"Every two or three days!" Severus snapped angrily. "I suppose they lavished you with a piece of toast then didn't they?"

"Yes, sir" was Harry response. "Once at Christmas, when Uncle Vernon was drunk, he gave me a whole sweet potato. That was the best Christmas ever, I so loved the taste of that."

Severus' heart ripped into a thousand pieces. Clearing his throat before the snarl came out, he placed Harry back down in the chair. He took the boy's plate, and put one egg on it and handed it back to Harry. "Here. Eat this, and drink this juice, and that will be enough for now. Do not rush to eat it, for you will be sick again."

Harry did as he was told, and Severus watched him as he ate his own meal. When both were finished he picked Harry back up and placed him on the couch. "I have to go and speak with a few people, but I shall return. Here is a book to read while I am gone."

"Don't you have some chores for me to do? I'm really good at scrubbing floors. I can get them really shiny."

"You are not some house elf or slave, Harry. I wish you to do nothing more than sit here and rest. I will not be long, I promise, and when I get back we need to have a talk."

Harry shook his head, and looked down at the book he was holding. "First Year Potions." He had no idea what potions were, but was glad he did not have to clean right now. His back was hurting him, and every time he moved some part of his body screamed out in protest.

Severus ventured a small glance at Harry before he went out the door. The boy was now entranced in the book he had given him, but did not cry from his injuries as though he were used to them. This amazed Severus, as some were quite extensive. He vowed thar no one would hurt Harry again, and no one would take him away before he could find out if this boy was truly his son. Walking into the meadow he located the apparition point and with a pop he was gone, destination Hogwarts. 


	6. Secrets and Panic

Title: Smited by Fate 

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Now to my reviewers!

juliedecarson: Thanks for reviewing, and alas I do love the angst

Elwen of Imladris: You and your hatred for Harry snort thanks

AccioSeverus: Hogwarts will be such a challenge to come hehehe

Pure Black: Thanks!

Eloquentlyspeechless: I LOVE angst, and thank you for reading it!

Lady Lily3: Hmmm this chapter is longer! Some are quite long others are not sorry but TY!

HecateDeMort: thanks!

mb: yes grrrr The Dursley's, and I love writing nice Severus, and yet he will show his other side from time to time.

rosiegirl: thank you, here is an update!

Ceyxa: Yes child abuse is horrible, and yet it does happen everyday. I also believe Harry suffered some during his stay

Again THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers Now to the fic!

Chapter 6

Dumbledore had not slept all night; he instead had paced the floor of his room. His mind replayed the past over and over. The wizard was for the second time in his life, without hope. The first had been that fateful night, long ago when he had arrived only to see Lily and James were already dead. He was the one who had sent Harry to stay with the Muggles, instead of Sirius. That had led the man to kill, and now he was serving life in Azkaban for it.

Now Dumbledore thought to where Severus had been. When he had needed him most, Severus had been nowhere to be found. Had Voldemort taken him elsewhere, was he trapped or worse dead? Pounding his fist on the desk he sent all the objects on it hurtling to the door, and smacking Severus right in the face as he walked through it.

"Severus." Where have you been? The Death Eaters visited Harry, and we cannot find him. Severus, McNair is dead."

Severus looked right into those eyes that used to twinkle, "I know about McNair, I killed him."

"So you were there. Then where is Harry? He must be returned before Voldemort finds him.

Severus glared at Dumbledore and, something he never thought to say escaped his mouth. "Have you lost all senses old man? Those Muggles, have beaten him, starved him, and even branded him like cattle. He will not be returning to them ever!"

Dumbledore was not one to back down. "Severus, I admire your concern for the boy, but who else has the ability to take him in? I cannot raise a child; I haven't the energy to keep up with one. Hagrid would end up causing the boy harm with one of his wild beasts, and the Weasley's have enough children as it is. Who do you think we are going to leave him with?"

"He shall remain with me. I will keep him from harm, as only I can."

"Severus, you will return him here at once, he is the saviour of the wizarding world."

"What he is Albus, is a very frightened little boy. He is only a child, and he needs love and understanding, not to be hidden away until we deem it is his time to fight for all of us."

Dumbledore sank down into his chair. "Have I been that shallow, that obsessed, that I only thought of killing Voldemort?"

Severus sat down in the chair opposite him, and stared deep into his eyes. "You are not the only one. All of us have taken his childhood from him with our cause. He knows nothing of the wizarding world Albus, the Muggles told him nothing." Severus then thought of telling Albus his deepest fears, that Harry could be his son, but he decided to wait till he knew for sure himself.

"Severus, are you sure you are able to undertake this? I mean no harm, but you are neither one of the most lovable, nor kind people I know. In fact, you have been known to go out of your way to make people miserable."

"All this is true. I do not associate with others very well, but I feel drawn to this boy somehow, and I shall endeavor to become a good parental figure. Whether you approve or not Albus, I will not be sending him back to those butchers you call his family. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things to collect before I return, and I have a small favor to ask."

"What do you need Severus, and before you answer, tell me this. Is Harry doing well?"

Severus graced the Headmaster with a rare flicker of an emotion. "I wish I could tell you he was, but he has suffered for too long. In time he may again be a carefree child, but now he is hurt and alone, and not at all sure of whom he is. As for my request, I would like to know if you could spare a house elf."

"Go down to the kitchens and find one to your liking. Send my wishes that I require for one of them to return with you until the school year starts. You will be returning to teach won't you Severus?"

"As I have revealed myself as a spy to the Dark Lord, I have no other job than Hogwarts. Now I really must be going. I shall send word on how Harry is coming along."

Harry awoke and found himself not in the cramped cupboard, but in a nice warm bed. Sitting up, it all came back to him. The man with the dark hair had rescued him, and then told him fairy tales about being a wizard. Harry saw the sun outside, and it beckoned to him to come out. Harry was reluctant, however. He had never been outside to play. The one time he had tried to go out, his cousin had used him for a punching bag, and left Harry bleeding on the steps. His aunt had been furious, and made him clean up the mess he had caused by bleeding all over her nice clean porch. The porch he had just spent two hours cleaning.

Harry, careful of his injuries, crawled out of the bed. When his feet touched the floor it was cold, and it sent shivers up his spine. Harry was going to ask the dark man if he could go outside, just for a few minutes to feel the warmth of the sun. Harry went into the kitchen, and the sitting room, but did not see him anywhere. Next, Harry stumbled back up the stairs, flinging open door after door as he called to the man named Severus, but he did not appear.

"He's left me here," Harry thought, slowly sliding down against the wall to fall into a heap on the floor. "I knew he didn't want me either." Pulling his knees up to his chest, Harry rested his chin on his knees and sat lost in his thoughts. He sat there for awhile before he swiped his tears away. "If he doesn't want me around, then I'm leaving." Sucking back the scream that wanted to come out, Harry dragged himself down the stairs, and out the door, but once he was outside, he had no idea which way to go. Taking a chance, Harry began to walk to the right, out into the meadow.

Soon he was surrounded by the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Everywhere around him were flowers of every color. Temporarily forgetting his plan to escape Harry sat down among the flowers and stared up at the sky. He recalled the man warning him not to go past the borders of the meadow, something about certain death. Right now though, Harry was content to look at the clouds, and breathe in the fragrance of the flowers.

Severus apparated outside the house, one of the Hogwarts house elves in tow. Once inside, the elf named Lotty went to work cleaning up the sitting room. Severus not hearing even a peep from Harry, decided he must be sleeping still and went to wake the boy.

When he opened the door to the room his eyes fell upon the empty bed, and at once a stifling feeling of panic arose in his chest. Severus rushed from room to room, slamming open doors and calling out the boy's name. When he had searched the entire upstairs floor, he went down and almost tripped over Lotty near the couch. "Have you seen a small boy?" he shouted at her, his distress becoming too much for his natural reserve.

"I saw someone out in the meadow at the back of the house. Is that who you is referring to sir?"

Severus sprinted out the door, everything forgotten except reaching the boy. He had told Harry no one could get past the boundaries he had set, no one but his immediate family, and they were all dead. Severus had done this to keep the Death Eaters from ever finding him here, and now Harry was only a few yards from them. "Harry!" he yelled out to the boy trying to get his attention.

Harry sat up where he was, and saw the dark man running towards him. He looked upset, and Harry had learned long ago that look meant certain punishment. Besides, Severus didn't want him, he had left him all alone. Harry did the only thing he could think of, he took off running.

Severus' heart leapt into his throat. Harry was running to the boundary, and there was no way he was going to catch him in time, not even with the boy so badly injured. "Harry, stop. Don't go any further. Harry, stop this instant!" Severus roared. His raised voice only seemed to make the child run faster. Severus could only watch in horror as Harry crossed the boundary. Sinking to his knees, he let the tears roll down his face. Lotty the house elf ran up to him, and knelt beside the stricken man.

"Why is sir crying? What can Lotty do for sir to make him feel better?"

"You cannot help me, the boy is gone. The wards that surround the boundary keep out all who are not family, and he just crossed them," Severus choked out.

"Would you like Lotty, to go and collect him sir?"

Severus shook his head no. "It is my job. I will go and get him, but I will be back to return you to Hogwarts." Severus rose, walking with his head bowed low, for he had just killed the hope of the entire wizarding world. As he approached Harry, he could see the boy was lying face down on the grass. Severus knelt down, but was almost afraid to roll the boy over. He had seen death before, and even caused it, but this was different. Taking in a deep breath, he steeled himself to see the nightmare he had allowed to happen, but he was so startled he cried out. As he had grasped the boy's shoulder to roll him over, Harry had tried to jerk away.

"Leave me alone! I know you don't want me. I'll go away now, I tripped or I would've escaped."

Harry was taken back as Severus grabbed him up in a bone crushing hug. "You are alive" was all he kept saying over and over, and it was starting to worry Harry.

"Of course you can see I'm alive, now could you let me go, you're hurting me."

Severus finally found his ability to speak again. "Why would you think I did not want you? Nothing could be further from the truth." The look in Harry's eyes was one of incomprehension. "There will be time for questions later, for now let's get you inside."

Harry allowed himself to be picked up by Severus, and without realizing it; he laid his head down on the man's shoulder and fell asleep. Severus Snape walked back into the house, not carrying Harry Potter, but carrying his son.


	7. Only if you are near

Title: Smited by Fate 

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Now to my reviewers!

Ruse: Welcome to the fic! I am glad you are enjoying it!

athenakitty: Yes Harry is getting to Severus,

Ceyxa: Yes! I wanted to make it unusual, and thanks!

Lady Lily3: Here it is! enjoy :D

AccioSeverus: You update awaits you

mb: Severus will tell them soon

rosiegirl: I love nicer Severus, and yet he has a dark side still

juliedecarson: Thanks!

PureBlack: Yes the wards will be explained a bit more, and thanks!

Thanks to all of you! Your reviews make my day!

Chapter 7

Harry slept through dinner, and when he finally came out of the room he found Severus sitting on the couch reading a big book. He didn't know whether to go back to the room, or interrupt him. A nightmare had woken Harry, and now he could not get back to sleep, so he stood by the chair, shivering from the cold in his too short tee-shirt.

"Harry, is something the matter?" Severus asked, peering up from his book. When Harry did not answer, he placed the book down on the table and walked over to him. Crouching down in front of Harry he could see the boy trembling, and the tearstains still on his face. "Harry, won't you tell me what is the wrong?"

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Severus' gaze. "I had a bad dream, and when I woke up I forgot where I was."

"Is that all?" he coaxed the boy gently.

"I'm cold, and," Harry stopped. He realized he was about to complain about being cold, and usually complaints got him severe reprimands.

Severus wanted to know what the child was thinking, but he did not wish to pry, and scare him. He could, however, see the boy shaking. From fear or cold he did not know. "Come, Harry, follow me." Severus said, motioning for Harry to follow him back into the bedroom. Once inside, Severus went over to the dresser and pulled a large black shirt from it.Gently pulling Harry's shirt up and over his head, he winced again at the many bruises and cuts that marred the boy's back.

Harry sighed once the shirt was pulled down over his head. It reached past his knees, and was more of a nightshirt than anything else, but it smelled of lavender and something else he could not put his finger on. It smelled like the nice man, that was it, and he smiled.

"Now, back to sleep with you, young man. I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order for you." Tucking Harry back under the covers, he tousled his hair and shut the door behind him. Severus went back to his book, and was soon engrossed in the world of potions again.

Harry lay under the covers, and tried to fall back to sleep. He was no longer cold, but he was still scared of the dark. As he heard the wind blow outside he shivered, and when something hit the window he was up and out of the bed in a flash. Out the door he flew, and he jumped right into Severus' lap. There he buried his face into the folds of the dark man's robe, and began to shiver.

Severus was thrown off guard. He had not expected that, but when Harry began to shake, he wrapped his arms around the boy. Potions could wait for another time; he had a frightened child to deal with. It then hit him, this was no longer Lily's child, Harry was his too, and he would be searching into a way to make it legal before the week was through.

Harry seemed to calm as Severus rocked him. He knew Harry was too big to be rocked, but to look at him Harry seemed no more than around six, instead of eight. He was sure that it was from lack of proper food, and Harry would grow eventually to catch up with his peers. He would remind himself to give the boy enough potions to just catch him up to where he was supposed to be, without turning him into a giant like Hagrid.

Standing up, he went to put the yawning Harry back to bed. Pushing open the door with his foot, he walked over to the bed and set Harry under the covers, but when he turned to walk away, small hands latched onto his robes. Severus was amazed at the boy's strength.

"Harry, don't you want to go back to sleep?" he tried, to soothe the boy, his voice gentle.

Harry shook his head, now fully awake again, tears creeping to the corners of his eyes. "Not if it means you're going to leave me here," Harry replied not releasing his grip on Severus.

Severus sighed. He would have to do something about Harry's fears, because he did not want to be sleeping with him till he was twenty. For now though, he pushed off his shoes and crawled into the bed. "Now I am here, and I want you to close your eyes and get some sleep." Nodding his head and yawning, Harry snuggled under the covers, and was asleep in no time. Severus worried about his son, that it was possible that Harry had been excluded from human contact for too long. Perhaps a friend would do him some good. He would look into finding someone for Harry to play with, after their trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow.


	8. Diagon Alley

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon.

Now to my reviewers!

AccioSeverus: It will not be Draco

Lady Lily3: Watch and see :D

Elwen of Imladris: hehehehe thanks

mb: thanks! You shall see who he runs across

esmeralda: welcome to the fic, and you will find out

Ceyxa: Here is more soon!

Pure Black: LMAO!

atenakitty: The Dursley's hmmm

juliedecarson: Thanks!

lilyseyes: yay! thank you

Ruse: yes Severus is being quite good about it

Thanks to all of you! They meant a lot to me!

Chapter 8

A new day dawned on the little cottage in the meadow, and Severus Snape woke up again smelling delicious aromas coming from his kitchen. Rolling over, he saw that Harry was not lying beside him and sighed. He had hoped Harry knew from yesterday that he did not want him cooking and cleaning like some house elf. Dressing quickly he went to open the door, and was almost run over by Lotty.

"If sir is ready, breakfast is done. All sir has to do is sit down and it will be served."

Severus noticed Harry sitting at the table already, and quirked an eyebrow at him. Harry was still dressed in his tee shirt, and nothing more than his socks, which had holes in them.

"Harry, I thought I told you that I did not want you to wait on anyone like before," he said as he sat down.

"I didn't, I promise. I'm just used to getting up early, and Lotty said no one had ever spoken to her before."

Severus gave a questioning look at the house elf who bowed.

"Lotty is sorry for speaking to Master Harry. Lotty will not do it again," the house elf said with tears in her eyes.

"It is alright if Harry wishes to speak with you, but do not let him help you in your tasks. He needs to learn he is no longer a servant."

Harry hung his head in shame at the statement. "I'm sorry I was bad," he said getting up and walking toward the bedroom.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"To my room to wait for my punishment."

"In this house we do not punish boys for trivial mistakes. Now come back here and eat before your breakfast gets cold. We have to go to Diagon Alley and get you some new clothes it seems."

Harry ran back to the table and sat down, quickly polishing off an egg and drinking a glass of milk. Severus then handed him something in a vial. "Drink this, it is a vitamin supplement."

Harry took the vial and down it in one gulp. Grimacing at the taste, he handed the empty vial back.

"Do not worry, you only had to take it once. It will just give you back all the nutrients you have missed over the years. Now come let us find you something to wear, so that we can be on our way out."

Into the bedroom they went and over to Harry's bag. As Severus pulled out the two shirts and pair of pants, he noticed each were stained and had many rips in them. "This will never do. Harry where are your other clothes?"

Harry looked ashamed again. "Those are my clothes. Dudley only gives me the ones he has ripped up. The good ones go to the church."

Severus had to steel himself against an upsurge of rage, before Harry noticed he was griping the bedpost so tight his knuckles were white. "Harry, come here."

Harry walked over and Severus glanced at him up and down and then made him turn around. "I think I have a solution to the problem," he said pulling his wand from his pocket. Harry cringed, but it only took a second for Severus to whisper the incantation, and for the shirt he was wearing to shrink to fit him. Severus then went to the door and disappeared, returning with a large pair of black slacks. Drawing his wand again, he had Harry put them on and shrank the trousers to fit him. Soon Harry was dressed in all of Severus' clothes, shirt, shoes, and slacks. Harry had drawn the line at his boxers, and told Severus he would simply wear his own until he got new ones.

Severus had chuckled and put the big boxers away. "Now we are ready, and I believe we shall apparate there. You must hold my hand tightly, and it would be best for you to close your eyes so you will not be dizzy.

Harry agreed, and soon they were crossing the meadow. Harry again marvelled at all the pretty flowers, and the bright colors of autumn. Reaching the edge of the meadow, Harry heard the strange buzzing sound again. He ignored it, and walked past it holding tightly to Severus' hand. What caught him off guard, was when Severus stopped and stared at him.

"Harry, there is something we need to talk about tonight. Also, there is something we have to do before the talk, but it is merely for safety reasons."

Harry gulped. Had he done something to offend Severus? He didn't think so.

"Do not look so glum. It is nothing bad. Now come along, I think you will enjoy Diagon Alley.

Harry felt his knees buckle and Severus had to catch him before he hit the ground. "Alright there Harry?"

Harry nodded his head yes, and then tried to steady himself. Once he had, he opened his eyes and looked around. It looked strange. Everywhere around him people were dressed up in odd costumes.

"This is Diagon Alley, Harry. This is where witches and wizards come to get supplies," Severus said, helping the gaping boy out.

"Why are we here though?"

"I explained it to you Harry. You are a wizard, and a very good one at that. There will be time later to explain everything to you, just know for now that you are and always have been a wizard."

Harry nodded again, and took Severus' hand as he led him into one of the shops. Harry stood by the door, as the smell in the room was not the most appealing, but soon his curiosity got the better of him. Stepping over to the counter, he peered into the glass case. Inside were frog's eyes, and crushed beetles. Harry's stomach churned when he saw the dragon hearts, and he quickly went back to wait by the door.

He had never been so relived as when Severus finished his business and they left the shop. The air outside was so much better Harry caught himself breathing in great big gulps of it. Severus had laughed at him, and commented that maybe the shop did not have the best of aromas.

Their next shop was a clothing one, where Harry was given some pants. After coming out of the small dressing room with them hanging a foot past his feet, the owner made a comment to Severus. "Are you sure he's eight? My daughter is five, and she is not much smaller than he is."

"He is indeed eight, and I would like it very much if you would simply shrink the clothes so that we can get on with our shopping."

The owner did as Severus asked, and soon Harry had a big bundle handed to him. It was so high that it towered over the top of his head. He heard Severus sigh, and then the bundle shrank to the size of a ball. Harry was shocked, but said nothing as Severus placed it in his pocket. They spent the next hour trying on shoes, and buying socks.

"Now that you have all your things, how about we go and collect a couple of mine? We can have lunch here if you would like."

Harry's eyes lit up as though Severus had given him a million pounds. "Yes, that would be great!" Harry followed Severus, into a shop that had books everywhere. Harry stood just inside the doorway, and stared.

"Harry, why don't you go and find a book to look at. I have to look for something in a book, and I may be a few minutes. Do not leave the shop though."

Harry nodded, and wandered off over to one of the bookcases in the corner. Picking up a book, he screeched when he saw that the pictures on the inside moved. He was so caught up in looking at the book, he walked right into someone, and both of them toppled onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down, please forgive me," Harry said, pulling the red haired boy to his feet.

"No problem, I was sort of busy reading this book, and not looking where I was going either. I'm Ronald Weasley, and you are?"

Harry wiped off his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." This seemed to have the boy stuttering, and Harry was suddenly scared he had offended him.

"You're Harry Potter!" the red haired boy almost screamed.

"Yeah. Look I am sorry if I hurt you," Harry said backing away. He was soon grabbed up, and dragged across the room. "Hey Fred, look it's Harry Potter!" the red haired boy squeaked to his brother. Soon Harry was surrounded by a whole herd of red headed people.

"Back off of him, you'll smother him to death," the one named Ronald said. He dragged Harry up the aisle and away from the others. Once he got him to a safe distance he turned him around. "Sorry about that. We aren't used to meeting famous people."

"Everyone keeps telling me I'm famous, but no ones told me why."

An hour later, a much more informed Harry was found sitting next to Ron looking over a book called Quidditch Through the Ages when Severus returned. "Harry, it is time to go have lunch."

"Can my friend come with us?" Harry asked with pleading eyes. Severus was about to relent, for he could not resist those big round haunted eyes, when he saw Arthur Weasley coming his way.

"Well, Severus, fancy meeting you here. It seems young Harry and Ron have become friends."

Severus rolled his eyes, but kept his comments to himself. "Yes, it would seem they have. Harry expressed a wish that he would like your son to join us for lunch. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, could you have Ron meet us at Ollivander's in an hour?"

Severus agreed to this, and led the two boys away. As soon as they were out of earshot, he ran a hand over his face and groaned. "Not a Weasley." They made their way through the crowd, and found a place outside at a little cafe. Severus ordered soup and sandwiches for them all.

Half way through the meal, Harry turned to him. "Severus, why didn't you tell me I defeated some dark wizard?" From across the table, Ron choked on his sandwich and tried to look innocent. He knew of the potion master's ways from Charlie. His brother had told him he was an evil bastard, who should not be teaching at Hogwarts.

Severus glared at Ron before turning to answer Harry. "I told you we needed to speak about some things later tonight, I simply did not know that you would be told about some of them in a bookshop today."

Harry saw the warning glance Severus had given to Ron, and dropped the subject. He suddenly no longer felt like eating, and gave the other half of his sandwich to Ron. Severus had seen him give his food away, and sighed again. The boy really did need to eat more.

Taking both boys by the hand, he led them Ollivander's. Inside Percy was trying out new wands, and Harry watched with interest. He wondered about the sticks they called wands, and how did they made magic with them. He was startled when Percy shoved his old wand into his hand, thinking he was Ron, as he tried out a new one.

Harry held it like it would bite his hand off, but Ron soon told him that it was not the right way to hold one. When Harry finally grasped the wand the correct way sparks flew out of it and Mr. Ollivander stepped away from Percy.

"That is not the wand for you Mr. Potter, but your time will come soon," he said taking the wand from Harry. Severus was looking at Harry with raised eyebrows. The child had just shown promise with someone else's wand, and not even one suited for him.

"Let us hurry along, Harry. We have many things to discuss tonight, and I would have you into bed a bit earlier."

Harry said good bye to his new friends, and there were shouts of sleepovers to come. Severus ushered Harry along the road to the apparition point. He was anxious to get home. He wanted to do the paternity test on Harry and himself for those damned people at the ministry, and then he would tell Harry what he already knew, that he was his father. 


	9. The Paternity Test

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

Ceyxa: Again thanks, glad you can visualize it

Dragonero: Welcome to the fic and thanks!

Pure Black: ty!

AccioSeverus: You shall see how he takes it!

blonk: Welcome to the fic, glad you are enjoying it

mb: You would be surprised at his reactions all around I hope

Ruse: snickers

Elwen of Imladris: O.o yeah kinda like that

LadyLily3: You never know what will happen

Arkmage: Welcome to the fic

athenakitty: Severus books on child care! ahahah NO

juliedecarson: Thanks!

Now without further ado !

Chapter 9

Harry walked into the cottage, and went to change into his pyjamas. After returning to the sitting room, Severus motioned him over to sit beside him. "Harry I have something I want to talk to you about."

Harry began to back up, fear in his eyes. "You want me to go don't you? You are angry with me, I've upset you somehow." The tears running down Harry's face broke Severus' heart, but he calmed himself and pulled the boy into his lap.

Harry there is something I need to tell you, but first I need you to trust me. Severus pulled the small dagger from beside him, and Harry flinched. His mind drifted back to when his uncle had carved into his back, and he began to weep in Severus' arms. Severus wanted to comfort Harry, but first he pricked the boy's finger. Holding it firmly, he let the single drop of blood drip into the goblet on the table beside the couch, and then wrapped his arms around Harry.

Severus watched the blood swirl, and then he watched as the whole cup became a golden color. Severus gasped so loud, that even Harry looked up from his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, his wonder at the mysterious gold liquid temporarily ceasing his tears.

"This, Harry, is a paternity potion. It means that you are my son."

Harry shook his head, the mop of messy hair falling over his eyes. "You're my Dad? If you are then why did you let my uncle hurt me? Why did you leave me there?"

Severus shifted Harry until the boy was sitting up and looking at him. "I would have never left you, if I had known. I thought deep down in my heart that you were James' son, and your mother never told me any different."

"Does this mean I can stay?" Harry said, his eyes showing years of pain.

"Of course, I am never letting you go again. Here drink this, and it will seal our bond. After that we shall talk more, and I will try to explain what happened."

Harry drank the golden drink, and suddenly felt himself feel warm and fuzzy inside. His stomach began to settle down from the urge to be sick, and he was soon nestled into the folds of his father's robes fast asleep.

He did not notice the tears roll down Severus' face, nor did he see the anguish from years of thinking he was alone melt away in the one instant. Severus laughed, despite himself. He was no longer simply the snarky potion master, or the Death Eater, or Dumbledore's spy. He was a father, and he meant to be a damn good one.

The wee hours crept up on Severus, and he soon found it to be morning, with the concerned face of Albus Dumbledore staring down at him.

"Ahhh Severus, this is something I thought my eyes would never behold. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Severus invited the older wizard to sit down, and began to explain all that he knew, and all that had happened in the past week. He told him of the secret Lily had kept from him, and of his discovery that Harry was his son.

Dumbledore took this all in, and then turned a stern face to Severus. "You have bonded the boy to you, but are you prepared for what might happen if Voldemort finds out you have a son?"

"He will find out eventually. I will not hide my son from the world, but I will kill anyone who tries to take him from me," his voice growing edgy, and his grip on Harry becoming tighter.

"I would never picture you as a father Severus, but know I am here should you need any help. Now, I would think you would like to wake your son, while I go and file the proper papers."

Severus waited for Albus to depart, and then nudged the sleepy little head lying on his chest. "Harry, it's time to wake up."

Harry whimpered, and tried to curl up even tighter against Severus. "I don't won't to wake up yet, it's cold."

"Come now, I can't take you out to meet everyone else if you don't get dressed. We are going to Hogwarts to have breakfast today."

Harry's eyes lit up at those words. Ron had told him about Hogwarts, and that his twin brothers Fred and George, as well as Percy were going there now. "Are you still my Dad?"

Severus caught himself before he burst out laughing, and looked at Harry very seriously. "I will always be your Dad no matter what. No one can take you from me now."

Harry seemed content with this explanation, and he let Severus lead him to the bedroom and help him pick out something to wear to Hogwarts. A few minutes later, Severus dressed all in black, and Harry dressed in black slacks and a tan shirt left for Hogwarts via floo.

Harry stepped out of the floo, and into a strange looking place. He was in a big room filled with odd little spinning things, and the same old man was sitting behind the desk, that he had seen before.

"Welcome both of you, shall we go down so you can meet everyone else?" Dumbledore led the way, and went ahead to tell everyone Harry would be joining them, in order to explain a few things. Severus was going to stop by his dungeons to gather a few things that he would need back at the cottage until term started again in September.

As Severus walked down the corridor, he noticed Peeves hanging about the hall. He knew the poltergeist would frighten Harry, and as if to attest to this Harry let out a scream and hid behind his father, as the apparition drew near.

"Peeves, you would do well to go bother someone else today," Severus said glaring daggers at the poltergeist.

"Why should I? I want to see the ickle thing hiding behind you. Who is he, or better yet what is he?"

Severus raised his wand, and pointed it at Peeves. "This is my son Harry, and you have one more moment to leave us in peace or find yourself bound for a month to the owlery."

"Fine, I'm going, but who knew your cold hearted self could produce a child." Peeves drifted off fast as Severus looked ready to hex him into oblivion.

Severus went into the dungeon and gathered the items he would need back at the cottage, and soon both he and Harry were headed towards the Great Hall. Once they got there, Severus put out his hand to stop Harry. "Everyone inside is here to keep you safe, no one will harm you here, understood?"

Harry nodded, but grabbed his father's hand and squeezed it tight. Severus pushed open the doors and walked in proudly displaying his son, Harry Potter Snape.

Harry seemed to warm right up to Professor Flitwick, but as he only reached Harry's nose it was not a wonder. As Harry chattered away, Professor McGonagall stepped over, and leaned down to be face to face with Harry. Before Harry had a chance to say hello, she snatched him up and hugged him. This was a strange thing to do, but Harry felt as if he had seen her before somewhere. "If ever you need anything Harry, my door is always open."

Harry shook his head, and sat down at the table. Harry was suddenly very hungry, and he wondered where the food was. He had a plate, and a spoon and fork, but no food. "Dad, when is the food coming?" he whispered into his father's ear. The question was short lived as suddenly the table was filled with food, and Harry shrieked with delight.

Severus placed a pancake, and a slice of melon on Harry's plate, and Harry quickly dug in. He was happily chatting away when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned to speak to the new person who had come, but when he laid eyes on the half giant he let out a squeak, and slid from his chair onto the floor in a dead faint.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to scare the poor tyke."

Severus waved Hagrid away, and picked Harry up cradling him in his lap. "Harry," he softly coaxed and soon Harry's eyes fluttered open. They did not remain that way, for quickly he squeezed them shut. "Dad, is he gone yet?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, you have nothing to fear. That is Hagrid, and he saved you once, and would never harm you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes waiting for something.

"I am positive Harry, now why don't you go over and say hello, but do not be long because you need to finish your breakfast."

Harry slid down from his father's lap, and walked over to where Hagrid had his head down. Tapping the man on the shoulder, Harry spoke. "I didn't mean to be scared. Dad said you wouldn't hurt me."

Hagrid looked up and smiled. "Never would I hurt you Harry." He reached down and gave Harry a hug, and wiped a tear from his eye. "It's good to see you again, now go on back and eat before your food gets cold."

Harry ran back, and sat down and ate. He was chattering away to McGonagall, and Severus snorted when Harry asked if she were his grandma. Soon breakfast was over, and everyone was getting ready to go about his or her day. Severus gathered up Harry and wished everyone a good day, and went to floo back to the cottage, but Dumbledore caught him in the hall.

"These are for you to sign, and return to me. Think long and hard on them Severus, you know what is at stake here. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get you to bring your son into the inner circle of Death Eaters."

"There is no thought to it, Albus. No one will take my son from me, not even the Dark Lord. Now if you will excuse me, my son and I are going home."

With a swoosh Severus and Harry disappeared in the flames, and Dumbledore was left to ponder what he had said. "Yes, if anyone tried to come between Severus and Harry they would see just how vicious Severus could be." Smiling, Dumbledore walked up the hall to his office, knowing that for now Harry was safe with his father. 


	10. The Truth is Known

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothng but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

AccioSeverus: Thanks!

Pure Black: Remus shall be appearing again very soon

Bella: Thanks I like sweet Harry

Lady Lily3: snicker grannie

Elwen of Imladris: mwhahahaha

mb: You reviews keep me in smiles also!

Mebear: Thanks! Welcome to the fic

Ruse: thankie! he would be uber protective

athenakitty: Yes, yes, and yes

Ceyxa: Dumbledore is shocked as well, or appears so

blonk: a dog? he doesn't get a dog sorry

juliedecarson:d thank you

You all RULE! now to the chapter

Chapter 10

Severus and Harry stepped out of the fireplace, and Lotty took the things they had and put them away. Harry wanted to go outside, but Severus told him they should sit down and have another talk. When he saw the look of concern on Harry's face, he knew he had to explain quickly. "It is nothing bad Harry, I just wish to tell you some things that you should already know."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry happily climbed onto the couch beside Severus. Severus pulled the smiling boy into his lap, and looked down at Harry. "I am about to tell you many things you may not understand right now, but you still need to know them."

Harry nodded his head, and waited for his father to speak. "Go ahead Daddy, I promise I won't interrupt."

"Harry, you may ask questions if you do not understand something, but yes I need to get this all out without too many interruptions."

Severus then took in a deep breath and began. "Harry a long time ago, I loved your mother. We had went out together in secret, off and on during our last year at Hogwarts. If you are wondering why it was in secret, it was because a Slytherin and a Gryffindor going out was unheard of then. After we graduated your mother and I met several times and went out. We fell in love, and she became pregnant with you, I assume. She never told me about you, and married James Potter."

"Why didn't she tell you about me, Daddy?"

"Harry, I was young and made a bad decision. I joined the Dark Lord, and your mother was furious with me. She stopped seeing me, but claimed she knew deep down that I was a good man. She told me she had faith I would turn from my wicked ways, but that she had to leave me."

Severus looked at Harry's bewildered face, gave him a small hug, and continued on with his story. "I took my sorrow and placed it in the wrong place. I was cruel and ruthless, but a encounter with your mother in Hogsmeade reminded me of the man I used to be. I ran that very day and threw myself at the mercy of Professor Dumbledore."

"The old guy with the long beard?" Harry asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yes," snorted Severus "The old guy with the long beard."

"Professor Dumbledore took pity on me and gave me a second chance. He made me a spy, and that is what I have been doing until I came to your aunt and uncle's house. Now my days of being a spy are over, as, if I return, the Dark Lord will not be pleased."

Harry seemed puzzled by all this information, and sat silent for a long time. Finally with a determined look on his face he looked at Severus. "Daddy, are you ever going to go back there? I don't want you to be hurt."

Severus smiled at the innocence in the question. "No, Harry. My job now is to be a father, nothing more. Now why don't you go and get washed up for dinner."

Harry hugged his father and bounded away to wash up. Severus watched him and knew that nothing could replace the time he had lost with his son, but he would try to make amends to the child. Smiling, which was a rare occurence, he got up to follow Harry and wash for dinner.

Sitting down at the table, Harry breathed in the scent of hamburgers and sausages. He had asked Lotty to make them while Severus had been gone. Harry covered the plate back up, as his father came walking into the room, and sat with his hands folded in his lap.

When Severus sat down, his stomach rumbled from hunger. He hoped Lotty had fixed something filling, for he felt like he could eat a horse. He looked over at Harry and wondered why the boy had become so quiet. Not wanting to jinx this solemn moment, he took off the lid covering his dinner, and stared down at what lay on the plate.

"Lotty, what is this laying here on my plate?" he asked the house elf, who was washing up the dishes.

"Master Harry asked for it, so Lotty went out and found it right away. Is Master Severus not pleased?"

Severus was about to tell the house elf he had no clue what this was lying on his plate, but it could not possibly be a meal. He didn't however, when he saw the look on Harry's face change from joy, to a look of fear that he had done something wrong. Looking down at his plate again, he cleared his throat.

"Exactly what is this new thing we are trying tonight, Harry?"

Harry was startled, but quickly recovered. "Its sausages and hamburgers. Dudley and his friends used to have them all the time, but they never let me have one. When Lotty asked me what I wanted for dinner I told her this."

Severus stared at the mound of food and wondered if he could open his mouth that wide. Opening his mouth, he took a bite and was startled when he heard giggles coming from Harry. Wondering what was so funny, he peered over his burger and saw Harry pointing at his robes. It seemed two pickles had slid out, and a big glob of ketchup had landed on the front of his robes. Quickly he grabbed a napkin and wiped up the ketchup, and then wiped the mustard from Harry's chin. Severus then dived back into his burger as Harry pushed a plate of sausages toward him.

An hour, two hamburgers, and one sausage later Severus sat down on the couch full. He motioned Harry over to him, and pulled out a small book. "How about a story before bed?"

"What book are you going to read?" Harry asked as he crawled up into Severus' lap.

"We are going to read The Wizard of Oz, and I will show you how our wizarding world is different from this book."

Harry snuggled in and laughed as his father made the wicked witch's voice sound shrill and high.

Lotty came in later to tell them she had finished turning down their beds, and found both of them asleep on the couch. Pulling a blanket from the shelf, she wrapped them both up, and blew out the light in the room. No one that knew Severus would ever picture this scene in their minds, but here he was snuggled up with his son, a smile of contentment on his face.

Harry on the other hand was buried so deep into the folds of Severus' robes Lotty wondered if the boy could breathe. She watched him try to snuggle even deeper, and pulled his face free. Harry whimpered and tried to dive back into his father's robes. Severus opened his eyes and peered at the house elf trying to untangle Harry. He was about to ask what Lotty was doing when Harry stirred.

"Daddy, don't leave me here, stay with me."

Severus shooed Lotty away and curled his arm around Harry. He drifted off, listening to the peaceful sounds of Harry's breathing. The most beautiful sound in the world. 


	11. Plans, and an outing

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

SeulWolfe: Voldie is alive, but he has not yet let it be known as Harry is only 9 right now.

Elwen of Imladris: thankies

Ruse: Thank you, I love your reviews they make my day

lilyseyes: I like them happy at times, sharing those special times

Lady Lily3: here is another one!

AccioSeverus: YES he does

mb: thanks, I might have to try it

athenakitty: they are not dead

Ceyxa: he will make some, but with each step there are two back sometimes

blonk: Sirius reappears soon and then he will stay till the end of the fic

rosiegirl: yesssss

juliedecarson: you shall see a little more of them soon

Thanks to you all I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 11

The next morning Harry awoke to find his father sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, and reading the newspaper. Only, in this newspaper the pictures were moving just like in the book. Harry tossed back the covers that he was wrapped in, and walked over to the table. Standing on his tiptoes, he tried to read the back of the paper while his father was reading the front.

"Daddy, who is Sirius Black, and where is Azkaban?"

Severus peered over his paper at Harry. "Those are some serious questions. Azkaban is the wizard prison, and Sirius Black is a very bad man who hurt many Muggles. Now no more questions I believe it is time for your breakfast, so why don't you go and try to comb that unruly hair of yours and wash up."

Harry, content with those answers for now, went to do as his Dad had asked. In ten minutes he returned with his hair slicked down on his head with water, and a freshly scrubbed face. When he sat down, Severus placed two pancakes on his plate today instead of one. "How about you try to eat both of those, but do not gobble them down."

Harry, with a big grin on his face, poured maple syrup all over them both until they were drenched in it. Then, picking up his fork, he dived into the pancakes. He was eating so intently he did not hear Severus speaking to the house elf, or Lotty leave with a pop. When Harry finally ate the last piece of the pancake, he looked up to see Severus staring at him. Dropping his fork quickly Harry shied away in his chair.

Severus saw the flinch in the boy, and wondered when he was ever going to stop doing that. It broke his heart to know that Harry had suffered so much, in such few years of life. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Harry, what would you like to do for your birthday, I do believe it is coming up."

Harry's mouth fell open, and then he seemed to be thinking hard because his brow furrowed. "I've never had a birthday, what do you do at one?"

"You mean to tell me those Muggles never even told you it was your birthday, or had a party?"

Harry's eyes grew misty. "Yes, Uncle Vernon always used to tell me that it was the day my mother gave birth to a freak, and he would give me one less chore to do, but I never had a party."

Severus wanted to pound his fist on the table at the injustice the boy had suffered, but knew it would only scare Harry. Sighing, he put down his paper and pulled Harry's chair closer to him. "Would you like to have a party? You could invite a few friends."

"I don't know anyone except Ron, could he come over?"

Severus ground his teeth. Why was it the only boy Harry ran into had to be a Weasley? He supposed it was because there were so many of them. Swallowing the urge to sneer, he looked back down at Harry. "Yes, of course Ron can come, is there anyone else?"

Harry sat for a second before a look of shame came over his face. "I don't know anyone else."

"It is settled then, this weekend we shall have your birthday party here, but Harry that means you will have to learn how to have fun." Severus said, with a smile coming over his face. He was rewarded as Harry launched himself from his chair and wrapped both arms around him in a big hug.

The days went by quickly, and Harry saw very little of Severus. His father had said each time that he had some errands to run, but Harry didn't mind, for he had spent countless hours immersed in his father's many potion books, and teaching Lotty to play hide and seek. The house elf had an unfair advantage, being able to pop in and out of the rooms, but Harry enjoyed it nonetheless.

On the last day, Harry awoke to Severus leaning over him. It scared him so badly he jumped back, before realizing Severus was waking him up before the sun was even up. Staring at his father he asked. "Why are you waking me up in the dark?"

Severus pulled Harry into his lap, to explain. "My father was not a gentle or kind man most of the time, but he always woke me every year at midnight on my birthday and took me to a special place."

Harry wanted to know where they were going, but his father would reveal nothing to him, telling him instead that it was a secret. Harry also wanted to know why Severus was bundling him up in several layers of clothes, even though it was July. Harry finally gave up the losing battle as Severus threw on a heavy snow suit on top of the three layers of clothes he had on already. He was about to ask again, when Severus took him by the hand and headed straight out the door.

The wind that night was humid, and Harry was beginning to sweat underneath all the layers. He wanted to rip them off, but knew that his father would not have made him wear all of them without a reason; he simply didn't know what that reason was.

"Harry, I want you to hold onto me tightly, and do not let go," Severus said as he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry felt as if someone were sucking him through a straw, and his head felt dizzy as he watched several scenes go by. It was so nauseating that he closed his eyes and prayed to stop soon. This helped a bit, and just as he was beginning to relax the swirling stopped, and he landed with a thud on the ground.

The first thing Harry noticed was the bitter cold. He was glad that his Dad had insisted on the many layers, for he thought he might have frozen in only his jumper. Harry looked up to see his father gazing out over the horizon and wondered what he was looking at. Harry turned around, and saw exactly what he was looking at. They were on top of a mountain and Harry could see for miles as he looked.

Severus pulled him over to a couple of rocks and then performed a warming charm on them. Sitting down, he pulled Harry into his lap, and they both sat there staring at the beauty that was before them. Harry could speak no words, his awe taking away all thoughts for the time being, but he listened intently as his father spoke.

"My father used to bring me here every year on my birthday. He said that this was as close to heaven as you could get, and that it was so high up that you felt you could reach up and touch the stars. He said here the evilness of the world was but a thought, and that not even the Dark Lord could taint such a beautiful place." Severus said no more that night as he and Harry sat there, but after an hour Harry began to shiver even under all his layers. Severus gathered the boy up in his arms, and walked over to the apparition point. Taking one last look around, Severus and Harry were gone with a pop.

They arrived back outside the house in meadow, and Severus took the still shivering Harry back into the house. As he walked in, he motioned for Lotty to turn down the covers on Harry's bed while he peeled the layers of clothes off him. Once Harry was again in nothing more than his pyjamas, he was laid back in the bed, and the covers pulled up to his chin. Severus was about to walk away when he saw the boy shivering, and pulled his wand from his robes. He saw Harry still flinch at the sight of it, but heard the sigh of relief as he performed the warming charm on the sheets. 


	12. The Party

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

risi: Welcome to the fic, and yes Sirius will be appearing and staying in the fic

severusphoenix: I can't get rid of that biting snide Severus we all love completely, and yes Sirius and Snape will have words

esmeralda: thanks here is your update!

AccioSeverus: you will not see Severus' family, but the party awaits you

sparkling silver angel wings: Welcome to the fic, and thanks for the review

Ceyxa: thankie!

Lady Lily3: You shall see

mb: read on! Some answers revealed

rosiegirl: hehehe thanks

juliedecarson: Thank you I liked the idea and put it in

SeulWolfe: thanks!

Ruse: A mountain I thought was a good idea, and anywhere can be special

Thanks to all of you as you brought a smile to my face. Now on with the fic.

Chapter 12

Harry was awakened to the sound of popping noises. It sounded just like one of the cap guns Dudley had played with many times, and he wondered who could be making such a racket. After he reached for his glasses, he saw it was not as early as he thought when he glanced at the clock and saw it was already ten. Jumping from the bed, he grabbed his robe, pushed on his slippers, and tore out of the room.

There stood Severus shooting brightly colored sparks from his wand, with a devious smile on his face. "Well it seems the noise did wake you up. Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry hugged his father, and crawled into his seat at the table. There was a pancake on his plate in the shape of a dragon, and it was covered in purple sauce. Harry looked at the sauce with a quirk of his head, but Lotty explained it was merely maple syrup charmed a different color. Gobbling up his breakfast Harry sat back in his chair stuffed.

"I would think you would like to get ready. Your guests will be arriving at one."

Harry sat straight up in his chair. "Guests! I thought it was only Ron coming?"

Severus gritted his teeth, and forced a smile onto his face for Harry's sake. "You can't invite one of the Weasley's without inviting them all. Also, some of the teachers thought they would come."

"They really all want to come to my birthday?" Harry asked, seemingly amazed.

"Of course they do, Harry. Now how many candles shall I have Lotty put on your cake?"

Severus waited, for surely the boy knew how old he was, but he soon saw his error in that when Harry's face fell, the hint of tears at the corners of his eyes. "I don't know how old I am today. I've never had a cake before."

Severus quickly gathered Harry up in a hug. He looked over at Lotty, and she saw the rage behind his eyes. It was a rage that would someday find an outlet, and help whomever it was focused on. "Harry you are nine today. You and Ron are the same age."

Harry counted on his fingers and held up nine fingers. "Lotty, I am nine today," he yelled to the house elf. Forgetting the earlier thought, he bounded out of the room and went to get dressed. He did not hear Severus swear that he could have killed those Muggles. All Harry knew was today was his first ever birthday party, and he didn't want to waste a minute of it. Bounding back out of his bedroom, Harry appeared dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. He spent the next hour watching Lotty bake his cake, and helping her set the table. He was beginning to wonder how all those people were going to fit at the table, but he was brought from his thoughts as Severus came back from outside.

"Harry, I need some help outside. Do you think you could come and help me?"

Harry ran to the door. "Of course Dad, what can I help you do?"

Severus swung open the back door, and watched as Harry's mouth fell open. "I was wondering if you could help me figure out if a nine year old boy would enjoy eating outside."

Harry's face broke into the biggest smile Severus had ever seen. Harry then sat down on the steps, and his shoulders shook with the sobs coming from him. Severus feared something was wrong and knelt down beside his son. "Harry, what is it? Do you not like it?"

Harry shook his head no. "It's just that I never thought anyone would be this nice to me before. It's more than I ever hoped for."

Severus Snape lost the little bit of pride he had that very moment, and swept his son up in a great hug, shedding his own bitter tears, as they held each other for a moment. "Come now, no more tears today. I need your help deciding on colors." Harry held his father's hand and walked outside into the meadow.

On three long tables sat hats of every color and size, and beside them there laid what Harry thought were noisemakers until he picked one up and blew on it and sparks flew out the end. Dropping it fast, he ran over to where Severus stood. Severus was standing outside a roped off area, and Harry wondered why. "Go on, step inside," he motioned to Harry.

Harry stepped inside the boundary and soon he was lifted off the ground and was floating ten feet in the air. Harry let out a shriek of delight, and was almost sad when Severus told him to hurry up, that they had more to see before the others came.

Harry walked behind the three tables and saw to the left another giant area roped off that seemed to be shimmering in the sun. As he drew closer he saw why. There was a pool, and the water was a nice crystal clear blue. Harry shied away from the edge. "I can't swim," he explained to Severus.

Severus seemed to ponder this for a few minutes before pulling his wand out and waving it in the air. Soon the whole pool shimmered in a bright yellow light before returning back to its nice blue color. "Now you can jump in, and you will automatically come back to the surface and float." Harry didn't know if he believed him, so Severus did something Harry could not believe, he jumped in the pool clothes and all. Sure enough no sooner had he jumped in and went under, he came bobbing back to the surface. Severus held his arms out and lay back floating. Harry giggled and watched as Severus got out and used a drying charm on his clothes.

"Harry, the reason I called you out here us so I could ask you what color, car you would prefer."

"Car? I'm not old enough to drive yet." Harry said, shaking his head at the silliness of that question.

"I have researched this all week, and it seems Muggles like to drive what is called go karts around in circles. It supposedly brings some sort of amusement." Sure enough, with a flick of his wand a huge go kart raceway appeared in front of Harry's eyes. He stared in wonder at all the cars, but his eyes fell on one that was silver with a red streak down the side. "I would like that one please," he said pointing at the silver one, and in a flash Harry saw his name appear on the side of the car.

"Now that is your car for the day, the others may choose whatever one they wish."

Harry couldn't believe that all this was for him, and he was about to thank his father again when the sound of at least a dozen pops were heard. Swinging his head around swiftly Severus wand was at the ready. Realizing how silly he seemed, Severus put his wand back into his pocket, and went over to meet the guests.

"Arthur, Molly, Albus, so nice of you to join us. Molly I see you did indeed bring the whole family with you. Remus, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall please wait there while I bring you through one at a time. Harry, if you would come over here and stand at the wards so that it thinks the others are you for a few moments."

"Severus, where in the world are we? We arrived here by portkey, and Albus would not reveal to us where we were," Professor McGonagall asked.

"You are at my home Minerva, and the wards are to keep any who wish me or my son harm out. I would not reveal this location to anyone; for a person in the Dark Lord's clutches may speak of things they should not. Now, let us speak no more of this. It is Harry's birthday, and his first party ever."

All the guests sat down at the large tables and enjoyed a nice lunch of the hamburgers and hotdogs that even Severus had become fond of. After some explaining, everyone was enjoying the new food, and stuffing their faces. Ron was reaching for his third hotdog when he tapped Harry on the shoulder. "You know Charlie always told me Professor Snape was a first rate git, but I guess he isn't always like that."

Harry was about to ask what Ron meant, but out came a floating cake towards the table. When it landed atop the table Harry could read very cleary his name on it, and he could see the nine sparkling candles on top.

"Make a wish Harry, and blow them out. Then your wish will come true."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of something he wanted, then with a deep breath he blew out all nine of the candles, and a roaring applause erupted from everyone. Cake and ice cream were passed around, and Harry had his first ever piece of cake. It was one of the best things he had ever eaten, and he savored every bite. He wanted a second piece, but he remembered Severus' warnings about overeating and how it would make him sick, so he sat back and watched in amazement as Ron ate three pieces.

"How about you children run off and play for awhile," Severus said wanting a few minutes without hearing the Weasley clan plotting.

The adults watched as all the children, and even Charlie and Bill, ran towards the go karts. Jumping in, Harry was wondering how to make them go when Severus walked up. "Left foot to stop, right foot to go."

All of them tore down the small track and looped around. It seemed Fred and George were determined to rear end Percy, and Ron and Harry were trying to catch the twins. For an hour they all took turns seeing who could send the other into a spin, and crashing into one of the other cars, much to the worry of Mrs. Weasley who swore that they were going to be the death of her. It didn't take long for the boys and Ginny, to all become hot and sweaty from the go karts, and soon a whirl of red heads, and Harry were running toward the pool. With a splash all went in, and Harry was relieved when he came back up to the surface. Fred and George took turns dunking Percy under the water, and then Charlie would dunk them. Ron had dunked Harry once, but after seeing the scared look on his face, he didn't try it again. Everyone knew the wrath of Ms. Weasley, and refrained from dunking Ginny.

Harry was ready to get out, and Ron followed. Hagrid was sitting by the pool and he looked miserable and hot. "Hagrid why not get in?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, Harry, this is your day, and you are to enjoy the pool, Besides, I'm too tall for that pool."

Harry and Ron got a twinkle in their eyes, and each called one of the twins out of the pool. All four got behind Hagrid and tried to push him towards the pool, but even with all four of them they could not budge the half giant. No one saw the wicked grin come over Severus' face, or his wand slide out of his sleeve. What they did see was Hagrid floating through the air and with a big splash land in the middle of the pool. The half giant came up sputtering, but soon laid back, the water feeling too good to reason how he got in.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and took off running as fast as he could toward the roped off area. He wanted to see the look on Ron's face when he started floating up in the air. He knew Ron wanted to play quidditch someday, but that he had no broom. Harry ran right past the ropes, and watched as Ron's face paled when his feet lifted off the ground. Ron's features soon turned to pure joy, and he let out a whoop that sent the other Weasley siblings running toward him.

"Harry, this is the best thing ever mate! How did your father do this?"

"He can do anything. Do you like it?"

"Like it, It's like flying on a broom only you don't have to hold on," Ron said flipping upside down in midair. Harry and the rest were having so much fun in the non gravity room, that Severus had to come over and drag them out literally.

"Harry, it is time to open your gifts before the others have to leave."

Harry stopped walking and stared at his father. "What do you mean gifts? Weren't the rides, and other things my gifts?"

"Those were not gifts, Harry. You have presents to open."

Harry was half dragged to the table were a pile of gifts were stacked. After Severus had pushed him down in the seat, and put his finger under his chin to close his mouth which was hanging open, he handed Harry a gift.

The first gift was from Mrs. Weasley, and when Harry opened it he found a lovely red jumper. Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry hugged it to him like it was the best present ever. Mrs. Weasley was shocked when Harry had came over to hug her and thank her profusely for the gift. Next, Harry opened one from the rest of the Weasley's and inside was an array of sweets that Harry had never seen before. From Droobles Best Blowing Gum, to Bertnie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and more. Harry reached for one of the sweets and popped it in his mouth. "Thank you, all of you, these are great!" he said, knowing that later he was going to ask Severus if he could eat some of them.

Severus pushed another present towards Harry, and Harry carefully unwrapped it to reveal a picture frame. Inside was a picture of his mother, and she was holding a baby. "That, Harry, is you when you were but a tyke," Hagrid said. "That there is your mum, and she was by far the fairest witch I've e'er' laid eyes on."

"That she was," Severus agreed, and he gave Harry a few minutes to wipe away the tear that had escaped. Severus went to move the picture frame out of his way, but Harry clutched it tightly to his chest. Smiling, Severus handed Harry another gift, and this one was from Remus and Dumbledore. Inside the box laid two identical necklaces each with a ring on the chain.

"I was given your father's wedding band to keep safe for him, and Remus was given your mother's. We think it is time you had them."

Harry's eyes again misted up and he hugged the man with the long beard, and Remus before returning to his seat. "Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. I'll cherish them forever." Harry was about to get up when Severus put his hand on his arm. "You forgot one, Harry."

Harry looked around at his father in amazement. "I've already gotten a gift from everyone, Dad."

"You have not opened mine," Severus said, pushing the box towards Harry.

Harry was about to protest, but Severus shook his head and placed the box in front of him. When Harry pulled off the lid to the box he saw two emerald green eyes staring back at him, and a mew came from inside it. Harry reached in and pulled out a solid white kitten, and snuggled it close to him.

"Your mother had a cat just like this one. She used to claim that it symbolized the purity that was left in a world that was so dark."

"Thank you Dad," Harry choked out, as he wrapped his arms around his father. "I'll call her Snow."

Harry and Ron played with his new kitten for a while longer. Ron had admitted he was not much of a cat person, because they usually wanted to attack him, but that Snow seemed all right. "I wish I could stay longer, but I think my Mum is getting ready to leave."

Harry had an idea and when he and Ron walked over to meet Severus and the others, he tugged on Severus' sleeve. "Can Ron spend the night Dad?"

Severus wished his son had asked anything but that. It was not as though he despised the Weasley children; it was that they made him want to pull every hair in his head out. Biting back the sarcastic remark, he looked down at Harry. "It is fine with me, if it is all right with Mr. Weasley's parents."

Mrs. Weasley agreed, and she told Ron to behave and mind his manners. After everyone else had left, Ron and Harry turned to run inside back to Harry's room. Severus followed, knowing tonight he would regret being so nice. 


	13. Sleeping Over

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

viva rose: Welcome to the fic!

AccioSeverus: Yes, Harry is very lucky to have Severus for a dad, gives you a party

Liniya: hehehe Severus liking the Weasley's

SeulWolfe: I am sure they will LOL

juliedecarson: The slumber party awaits you

Lady Lily3: sniff no Draco at the party, sorry

sparkling silver angel wings: LMAO! please wipe off any drool before returning him

mb: It is sad Harry did not know, and he is in for fun with Ron and Harry

Ceyxa: Thanks! I do love the angst, and yet the happy moments too

athenakitty: It would take many people to shove Hagrid

All of you make me smile with your reviews, thanks! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 13

Dinner was a calm affair as Harry insisted Severus choose the meal, and they dined on rack of lamb, and Yorkshire pudding. Even Ron thought the meal was good, and both boys dove into the baked Alaska for dessert. Severus sat back at the table to relax from a long day, and watched Harry sneaking pieces of lamb to his kitten under the table. He cleared his throat and got Harry's attention.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Harry?"

Harry looked at his father like he was insane. "Of course I did, I've never had so much fun in all my life."

Severus grinned from ear to ear, which was almost scary since this was not normal for the potion master. "Well, your birthday is not over yet. Why don't you and Mr Weasley go and play in your room."

Harry was about to comment on where would Ron possibly sleep, because there was only one bed in his room, but thought better of it. He would sleep on the floor and let Ron have the bed. Getting up, Harry picked up his kitten, and Ron followed him to his room, but when Harry opened the door he let out a squeak in amazement.

His room now had two beds, and a whole corner was filled with games. "How, I mean why, I mean Dad how is this possible?"

Severus chuckled. "Magic can do many things Harry. Now you and Ron go and play for awhile, your father needs some time to relax."

Severus sat down on the couch, and poured himself another glass of wine. It was soothing to hear Harry and Ron playing what he assumed was exploding snap and, laughing. He was glad he could give his son something to remember on his birthday, and he swore he would maim those Muggles for what they had done. No punishment would be great enough. He was about to become enraged again at the very thought of their treatment of Harry, when something nudged his leg. Before he could look down Snow jumped into his lap, and began to paw a place out to lie down. Once settled, the kitten fell asleep purring.

Harry and Ron had just finished their third game of exploding snap, when something flew by Harry's head and knocked him off the bed. Getting up off the floor, Harry looked at Ron, and scowled. "What was that for?"

"Haven't you ever had a pillow fight?"

Harry shook his head no. "Those Muggles really didn't let you have any fun did they?" At the look on Harry's face, Ron sobered. "You whack each other with a pillow until one person gives up or the pillow has no feathers left. Here, you have the first shot," Ron said handing Harry one of the pillows.

Harry took the pillow and whacked Ron gently on the back. "Come on Harry, that wouldn't have knocked down my grandma. You can hit harder than that, it's a pillow, for Merlin's sake, and it won't hurt."

Harry took the pillow, and this time whacked Ron so hard he fell right down on his bottom. "Now that is the way to do it," grinned Ron, before he picked up his own pillow, and charged at Harry. They fought back and forth, and Ron let out a cry of victory when he knocked Harry off the bed he was standing on, but it was a false cry, as Harry came up and whacked him, taking out his legs, and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Severus was sitting on the couch was wondering what in the world the boys could be doing that sounded like they were trying to tear the whole house down. He went to the door and flung it open, and immediately was caught in the face by a pillow meant for Ron. Spitting out feathers, he glanced to see who had thrown it and saw Harry backing away, cowering at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry Father, I didn't mean to, please don't punish me," Harry stammered. Ron had also dropped his pillow and was standing as though Severus were an executioner.

Severus allowed a wicked sneer to cross his face, and before either boy knew what happened, two pillows came hurtling towards them both, and swept them from their feet. "I believe I shall be declared the winner here tonight," Severus claimed, but his vow fell short when the two relieved boys came running to him pillow in hand.

Ron and Harry spent the next hour double teaming Severus, and the room was covered in feathers. No one heard the door to the room open, or the headmaster of Hogwarts enter. They did, however, hear the chuckle that erupted from the old wizard. Severus snapped his head up from the bed where Ron and Harry were both whacking him with their feather worn pillows. "Headmaster, I did not know you were coming back. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, Severus. I merely came back to wish Harry goodnight, but it seems I have caught you at a bad time. I will take my leave of you now, and wish you all pleasant dreams."

Severus seemed happy with this, and he did not even flinch when Dumbledore pulled a feather off his robes. Right before he turned to go back to Ron and Harry, Severus could have sworn he saw a flash, but he ignored it as Harry and Ron were circling him pillows in hand.

Dumbledore closed the door, and placed the camera back in his pocket. Now he had proof that Severus Snape was soft at heart, and he would laugh for hours at the picture of the feared potion master with feathers on top of his head, looking like a chicken exploded in his face.

Several minutes later, the occupants in the room called a truce as no feathers were left in the pillows, and the room was now layered in them. Lotty came in, and after a look of horror cleaned the room, while the three of them had hot chocolate, and cookies. Harry began to yawn, and Severus suggested they both got to bed, for it had been a long day. He wondered how Harry would react to sleeping alone in the room, but was amazed as Harry crawled right into his bed, tucking Snow under the covers with him. It took only minutes, and soon both boys had drifted off to sleep, the only sounds coming from the room were their gentle breathing. Severus closed the door, and went to his own room. He crawled into his own bed, and found he missed his son already.

Drifting off to sleep himself, he wondered what he had done to deserve a son so special. He wondered how Harry would do once he entered Hogwarts, and just how would the other children treat him, but there was time to worry about that later. Severus coughed, and spit out the feather from his mouth, before closing his eyes to sleep. 


	14. The Morning After

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

to be left outside alone: Sorry, they are friends, but I am in the process of writing one where Harry and Draco do become friends

mb: Severus is a mystery isn't he hehehehehe

Liniya: snickers I would love to see Severus covered in feathers

Alfa: Thanks and welcome to the fic

Ceyxa: Yes a wee bit of fluff mixed in with the angst to come!

Lady Lily3: You shall see a Malfoy later , yes

viva rose: hehehhehehehe, thanks

esmeralda: thanks, update here!

Yulara: Thanks, I hope it slows down for you

sparkling silver angel wings: You may have all but his wand, I do not mean the one he uses to hex with

Ruse: Thankies! Now update yours!

athenakitty: Sorry you will not see The Dursley's again in tis fic

SeulWolfe: me either Mmmm

juliedecarson: heheheh Thanks!

All of you make my day with your reviews! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 14

Morning came far too early for Severus, and the two loud boys did not help his roaring headache. He should have known a day with the Weasley clan would not leave him in the best of moods the next day. Finally flinging the covers off, he slipped on his robe and went to find out what the two were doing to cause such a racket.

Severus soon found out as he opened the door, and had to duck the flying object headed for his face. He was not happy when the custard tart splattered against the door beside him, spraying his hair with sticky custard.

Harry and Ron both froze at the table where they sat. Severus did not smile after this one, and each knew he was upset, and they were the targets of his ire. Neither spoke a word and waited to see exactly what he would do, and when he turned back around and went back into his room shutting the door, Harry began to worry.

"I'm in for it now, he's mad."

"You don't think he'll come out and turn us into something horrible do you?"

Harry glared at Ron. "He is not going to turn you into a troll or anything Ron, but he will probably punish me."

"How do you figure you'll get the blame? I threw the tart, you were just smart enough to duck."

Harry didn't explain to Ron about the years with the Dursley's, he simply turned to him and said, "It's always my fault, trust me on that. I think I better get this cleaned up before your mother gets here."

Both boys cleaned up the table, and had to stop when Lotty shooed them away, and started wiping everything down with a rag. It was not long before they were to meet Mrs. Weasley by the wards, and as Severus had not returned from his room, both went out the door. Harry lingered for another minute once they were outside to see if his father was coming, but soon realized he was not and followed Ron.

They had not been standing at the wards long when the pop announced Mrs. Weasley had arrived for Ron. She pulled both boys into a hug, and then looked down to Harry. "Harry dear, where is your father?"

Harry didn't want to lie, but he didn't honestly know what his father was doing. "He went back to bed I think. Maybe he was tired."

This had Mrs. Weasley looking at Ron sharply. "I do hope you behaved yourself and gave Severus no trouble."

Ron gulped. "Honest Mum, he didn't say I had."

Harry nodded in agreement; his father had said nothing this morning when he had closed the door.

With a few more hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Harry watched as she and Ron left. Harry realized he was in trouble, as now there was no one here but him and his father, and in Harry's world this meant pain, and punishment. Sucking in a deep breath, Harry walked back into the house. It was his father, and he would take the punishment that was coming.

Harry sat on the couch waiting for Severus to come out of the room for over an hour, and then he began to worry. Was his father that upset at him? Harry hadn't meant to upset him this much. "Maybe he thinks I'm too bad to keep around," Harry thought.

Harry sat on the couch for two more hours, until the waiting was driving him crazy. He now didn't know if he wanted Severus to come out of the room or not. It had been a long time, and the longer Severus had to think about it, the more time he would have to think up something good for Harry. This thought tumbled through Harry's mind for only minutes before he finally gave up, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Severus had been angry, at having to take another shower, this time to remove the goo from his hair. He wanted to yell and rage at Harry about throwing food in the house like he was some kind of animal, but knew that he would only hurt the boy. Severus did not want this so he sat down on his bed and waited for the anger to subside. It was not long before the comfort of the blankets, and the cosiness of the bed had him asleep, the day before had obviously worn him out.

Severus awoke feeling refreshed. Even his back, which had been hurting after only three laps in those cars, felt better. He was about to go and see if he could have a nice breakfast without it landing on him when he looked outside.

"Why is the sun setting already, surely it is not that late." Putting his shoes on, he went out to what he hoped was a good breakfast he was starving, but when he opened the door the smell of chicken greeted him, instead of bacon.

"Lotty, why are you serving up chicken at this hour?"

The house elf looked in horror. "I thought Master Snape would like some chicken for his dinner. Lotty will take it away and make you whatever you would like."

"Dinner? Did I really sleep that long?"

Lotty nodded, and Severus sat down at the table. "Having a son is taking a lot out of me I suppose." Lotty came and filled two plates with chicken and steaming vegetables. Severus was about to begin eating when he noticed the lack of noise in the room. "Where are Mr. Weasley and Harry?"

Lotty ran over to the table. "Master Harry took Mr. Weasley outside after breakfast."

"Why did someone not come and get me to see the child off?" Severus then noticed Harry's plate sat untouched and without another word he got up to see if Harry was outside still. He knew that his reaction this morning might have put the boy ill at ease, and he wanted to tell him he had no anger towards him now.

Severus searched the whole meadow calling Harry's name, and still he did not find him. He decided Harry might be in his room and went back inside and walked right past the house elf who was trying to gain his attention.

Opening the door Severus called Harry's name and yet he found no trace of the child. Getting a slightly frantic he finally stopped Lotty. "Do you know where Harry might be, I can't find him anywhere."

"Lotty was trying to tell you Master Snape sir. Master Harry has been there for hours waiting for you," she said pointing at the corner behind Severus' door. Severus turned to where the house elf was pointing, and saw Harry curled up in a ball obviously cold, in the small space in the sitting room near Severus' bedroom door. It seemed the child had gotten so cold he had pulled the small green rug off the floor an attempted to wrap himself up in it.

Severus sighed, how could Harry break down all that he had worked hard to put up as a front in such a short time. Here, staring down at his son, he could not even work up a sneer that he was famous for. Here he was only a father, and a remorseful one at the moment.

Severus leaned over and saw that the boy was shivering. He reached down and uncurled the boy from the rug, waking him in the process. "Harry, wake up, or you won't sleep a wink tonight."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he saw not an angry father staring at him, but he thought Severus looked worried. Harry then noticed how cold it had become in the room and he shivered.

His shivering did not miss the observant eye of Severus, and he carried Harry over to the chair by the fireplace, and with a quick flick of his wand the fire was roaring and warming up the room. Harry still shivered and as Severus brought over a blanket. Harry looked at his father. "Dad, I really am sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Harry, this morning is forgotten. Just remember in the future that food is not to be thrown in the house. Would you like something to eat?"

Harry couldn't decide if he wanted to cease the rumbling of his stomach, or to stay here nestled up in the blanket by the fireplace. Severus saw his son wrap the blanket tighter around himself. "How about we eat here by the fireplace?"

Harry liked this idea and soon Lotty brought over the chicken, and Harry even ate the broccoli temporarily forgetting to protest he did not like it. They sat for a long time talking about the party, and laughing about how Hagrid had accidentlly knocked Professor McGonagall in the pool. "She was very mad Dad. I don't like to see her that mad, she's scary looking."

Severus snorted and almost choked on a piece of corn. "You are right there Harry. Minerva McGonagall is one witch you do not wish to make angry. She scared me when I was a boy."

Harry's eyes grew big. "You got scared Dad, but nothing scares you, I even told Ron so."

Severus smiled down, a smile of pride that a father has for his son. "Even I get scared, Harry."

"What scares you, Dad? You are the bravest person I have ever met."

Severus ruffled his hair. "Enough of this talk, how about we ask Lotty for some hot cocoa before bed?" Severus was relieved when Harry got up to ask the house elf for the cocoa, for he did not wish to answer that the only thing that scared him was ever losing his son.

Two cups of hot cocoa later, Harry was one tired young man, and Severus, despite his nap was also. "Harry, I think we should get you off to bed young man."

"Can't we sleep here Daddy, it's warm here by the fire?"

"I suppose we could. "Accio pillow," Severus said, and soon a pillow came floating out of the room and he placed it under his head. Then pulling Harry to him he laid down and fell asleep watching the crackling of the fire. 


	15. Back to Work

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

DebzThePadFootmoonyPron: O.o now that is one long and quite strange review

AccioSeverus: The ending? and yes, he is slowly starting to trust

mb: The wards keep out all who are not directly related to Severus.

sparkling silver angel wings: LOL!

Eagle-Eyes: Yes, family does wonderous things

Ruse: Losing his son would scare Severus

Ceyxa: thankies! here is more

Arica Princess of Rivendell: I did!

athenakitty: You shall see

Lady Lily3: Thanks! I am glad you like it

juliedecarson: I am trying to make them believeable, thanks!

Your reviews make my day! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 15

The next several weeks were occupied with Harry and Severus spending as much time together as they could, before Severus had to return to Hogwarts. Harry enjoyed his time with his father, as they had studied making potions, and Severus had even let him stir some, and add in the not so gross things.

Harry had even managed to convince his father to let Ron spend the night again, but this time the boys spent the whole day outside playing, and avoided another food fight. Now, it was the night before Severus was to go back, and Harry was becoming leery about not seeing his father during the day.

"Can I come to class with you? I promise to be very quiet Dad," Harry begged.

"Harry, we have discussed this. Even though I wish for nothing more than you to be there with me, I do not trust a class full of first years, which blow up cauldrons every few minutes. You will have fun with Lotty, and I will come home every weekend and be with you, also if you need me I am but a floo away from you."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he nodded his head. "I understand," he said, but he then announced he was tired and went to bed without any of the usual protesting that he was not sleepy. Once inside the room, Harry didn't even bother to slip off his clothes, or put on his pyjamas, he simply laid down on the bed. He didn't want his father to leave him here alone. Lotty would play with him, but it was not the same. He wanted his Dad.

Morning came, and when Severus opened Harry's door to tell him good-bye Harry was still asleep. Severus noticed the boy was still in his clothes from the night before, and he could see the wrinkled up brow as if the boy were having some bad dream. He wanted to stay here with him, but he had a class of first year students to contend with, and the Weasley twins were sure to be a handful. Placing a kiss on Harry's head, he tucked him in and left.

When Harry awoke he had forgotten that his father was gone, and ran into his room to wake him. When he got inside the room, the memory came back as Harry stared at the already made bed, and his shoulders slumped walked to the table and sat down.

Lotty saw the disappointed boy, and tried to offer some help. "Does Master Harry wish to play a game after breakfast?"

"Thank you Lotty, but I think I'll just go out and play in the meadow." Harry finished up his breakfast rather quickly, and went outside. It was a beautiful autumn day, and the leaves surrounding the meadow were filled with the brilliant hues of gold and red. Harry revelled in the colors for a few minutes before deciding he really wasn't in the mood to play. He wanted someone to play with. Plopping himself down in the meadow, he picked some of the flowers and began tying them together to make a chain. He did this for so long that the chain grew from a few inches to over three feet long. This only amused the boy for a while, and then Harry became bored again.

Harry heard Lotty calling him for lunch, and decided he really was hungry so he went back inside. After eating a ham sandwich, Harry got up and walked over to the bookshelf. There all lined up were the many books Severus had bought him over the past few weeks. All of them were children's books about various wizards and dragons. Harry had read them many times over, and he was becoming bored with them. Besides, it wasn't as fun if his Dad wasn't there to make the noises of the animals as he read it.

Harry looked up at the top shelf and saw his father's dusty old books. Harry had never read any of those, and wondered if he could reach them. Placing one foot on the bottom shelf, Harry looked to see where Lotty had gone. When he heard her in his room, he knew she would be busy for a few minutes and decided to climb up and get a book down. Placing his foot back on the bottom shelf he pulled himself up and then scaled the other shelves until he was hanging on by one. Reaching out he grabbed the first book he could reach, and almost lost his balance doing it. Carefully Harry climbed down and sat down on the couch.

The book was huge, and covered in dust, and when Harry opened it the dust from the pages had him sneezing.

"Is Master Harry alright?" Lotty asked poking her head out the door.

"Yes, I'm fine Lotty." Harry answered back wiping he dust off the cover with his sleeve. "Standard Book of Spells 4" was the title of the book, and on the inside cover was his father's name. Harry smiled, as this book had been his Dad's, and now he got to see some of the things his Dad learned in school. For the next two hours Harry sat on the couch pouring over the book, and skipping the words he could not sound out. Finally, when his eyes began to blur he sat the book down. This was an interesting book, but it said you needed a wand for these things. Harry sighed, as he did not have a wand yet, and his father said he wouldn't get one till he was eleven.

It didn't take long for Harry to do what most boy's do and he ran into the meadow and found a stick, pretending it was a wand and playing wizards and dragons. He had placed the book in his desk drawer in his room, to read more of it tonight. He was so busy killing the imaginary dragons he did not see his father come up behind him. Startled when he was grabbed, Harry yelled out, but soon his yells turned to shrieks of laughter when Severus began to tickle him.

"Dad, I thought you weren't coming home till the weekend," Harry said looking puzzled yet relieved.

"I just wanted to see my son. If you did not miss me I will go now," Severus said feigning being hurt.

"No," Harry cried. "Can you stay and have dinner with us?"

"I suppose I could fit in dinner and perhaps a bedtime story as well," Severus smiled.

Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck, and both walked into the kitchen to a nice warm dinner, and to their amazement two plates were set as if Lotty knew her master could not stay away long. After dinner Severus played a game of chess with Harry. Harry was a poor player, but Severus had to admit he was getting better than when he only lasted three minutes into the game before checkmate. Not long after the third game Harry started yawning, and Severus announced it was time for bed for little wizards. Harry went to change and came flying into the bed with a book in hand. Snuggling down in the covers he fell asleep listening about some wizard, with his father making dragon noises.

Severus stood up and even though his heart was breaking he returned to Hogwarts leaving Harry to his dreams. 


	16. To the Edge and Back

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

ChildofDarkness1988: Welcome to the fic!

eyeinthesky: sweet Hope you like the update

sparkling silver angel wings: hehehehehe thanks!

Rheniel: Yes the fluff, and angst are both in here, they switch back and forth

DebzThePadFootmoonyPron: you shall see

silverbirch: YAY! welcome to the fic!

juliedecarson: thanks, yes it is sad

Lady Lily3: I like sweet, but angst too

viva rose: snickers

AccioSeverus: Yes, it will be very hard for them to be apart

rosiegirl: hehehe He might take him soon

mb: Umbridge! Ahahahaha that is evil

Ceyxa: Hm maybe, but the fic is completed all 32 chappies

Arica Princess of Rivendell: I did!

Purple Raveness: Thanks, welcome to the fic!

Ruse: He will get into his share of trouble ahem

athenakitty: not too long before something happens

You ALL brought a smile to my face! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 16

For the next two days, Harry read more in the book and played the mighty wizard with his stick, killing off dragons with his mighty hexes. Harry climbed to the highest spot in the meadow, the one overlooking the valley, and was acting out the part where the dragon fell to his death, when his foot slipped on a nearby rock. Harry screamed out and squeezed his eyes shut, as he knew it was a long way down, but he did not feel himself falling. Harry slowly opened his eyes, when he realised he was not going to hit the bottom, and found himself floating next to the drop off. Reaching out, he climbed back up, and then he began to tremble. He didn't know what had just happened, all he knew was he felt like he was weightless and then he found that he was floating. Thinking his father would be angry, Harry walked back inside forgoing lunch for his stomach was queasy after the near fall.

Harry tried for days to see if he could do any of the other things, but gave up, as he couldn't even seem to be able to float anymore, and he was too scared to check by jumping off the side of the hill. Harry just read the book each night, and waited for his dad to come home that Friday.

Friday seemed like it would never arrive. Harry had finished over half the book, and still he didn't understand most of it, but it was better than the baby books he had. He had waited all week, and this afternoon his father would be home for three whole days. Just when he felt he could not wait a minute more, Severus walked through the door, and was tumbled to the floor when a small, very excited boy leaped into his arms. " It's good to see you too Harry, now how about we go and have a bite to eat. I am starved."

Harry's face had the widest grin Severus had ever seen, as he told his father all about his week, except about the book, and he listened, hanging on every word as Severus described the idiots who had blown up several things that week. "Oh and if I thought one Weasley was bad, those twins are almost unbearable. They glued poor Della Thornsby's dress to her seat with everlasting glue. We had to pour a removing potion on it to release her."

Harry snickered, despite the odd look his father gave him. Harry showed his father a new game of Old Maid, after he explained to Severus the concept. Severus, it seemed had chosen poorly twice and ended up with the Old Maid card. Harry had laughed, and then asked why they called the lady an Old Maid. Severus took this as a hint that it was time for bed. Harry protested that he was not sleepy, but stopped when Severus promised him a long story.

Severus deemed Harry must have been right, because even after the story he was still awake. Severus thought for a long time. How could he tell Harry he was supposed to meet the Minister of Magic tomorrow to discuss some things with him? Harry would be crushed that one of his days was taken from him, and so Severus, looking into those green eyes decided he would not ruin tonight at least, and he tucked Harry in and kissed him on the head. "Sleep well Harry," he said closing the door. Then from behind the door he heard the childish voice answer back. "Sweet dreams, Dad."

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found his father at the table, not in his night attire, but in his formal robes. Harry, being half asleep, did not think to question his father's strange choice of clothes; he wanted breakfast. Reaching for the pumpkin juice Harry poured a full glass and drank half of it in one gulp.

The two, father, and son, sat eating their eggs and bacon talking about what Harry thought of one day going to Hogwarts, and about what exactly did Severus teach. After Harry had finsihed eating, Severus pulled him into his lap.

"Harry, there is something I need to do today, and I am afraid I will not be back before you go to bed."

"No, you promised you would be back, and we would spend time together. You promised, Daddy, and it is not fair to break a promise," Harry said, his chin trembling. He had waited all week to see his father and now he was leaving again. "You just don't want me around," Harry cried, jumping up and running for the door.

Harry flung open the door, the tears streaming down his face. He knew he wasn't good enough to keep around, his uncle had always said so.

Severus leapt up and went to run after Harry, and belatingly realising just how fast a nine year old child could run when he wanted.

Harry had made it past his favorite spot next to the tree, and now the tears were streaming down his face so hard they were fogging up his glasses. He did not want to go back, only for his father to leave again. Still running, Harry did not realise when he ran right off the side of the hill, and still didn't until he heard his father cry out.

Severus stopped midstride and watched as Harry neared the edge. His heart stopped when Harry's mad dash continued on, and he was sure the child would plummet to his death, but he hadn't. Harry had continued, and now he hung in midair, hovering. Severus had fallen to his knees at some point near the edge of the cliff and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Harry, come back this way son. Slowly walk back over to Daddy."

Harry was afraid he would fall, but he was more afraid of the rejection waiting for him. "I'm not. You're leaving me again. Why did you say you were going to spend time with me, if you didn't mean it?"

Severus' heart was beating faster and faster. He did not know how Harry had accomplished this little feat, but he did know that at any moment Harry could plunge the two hundred feet down to the ground below. "Harry, come over here and I will not leave, I promise."

Harry turned his head to the side and seemed to think about it. "Are you sure you won't leave me?"

"I promise you Harry, I give you my word, just come back over here to me."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and walked carefully back over to where his father was sitting on the edge of the cliff. He could see the skid marks his father's boots had left in the dirt, and now he could see the tears seeping down his father's face. As he stepped back onto solid ground, Severus snatched him up and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Not wanting to let go, even for a second.

Harry didn't understand the choked sobs coming from his father, and he hated seeing him sad. "Don't cry Dad, I'm all right."

Severus wrapped him up in his arms and stalked as quickly away from the hill as he could. When he reached the house he called for Lotty. "Please make Harry and I a light dinner tonight, we have some things to discuss." Then he went to discover just what Harry had been doing this week. 


	17. Things to Talk About

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

ChildOfDarkness1988: Wait no more!

AccioSeverus: Severus crying Mmmm would LOVE to see that!

silverbirch: You shall see his reaction!

De: Thank you, and welcome to the fic!

mb: He floats simply because he can I assume LOL and maybe some of your other questions shall have answers soon.

SeulWolfe: Severus forgot all about his meeting, and yes his first signs of magic that Severus has seen that is.

Purple Raveness: Sorry they are usally at least 1000 words, maybe this one shall be long enough

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: I DID!

juliedecarson: Thankies! your reviews make me smile!

sparkling silver angel wings: You shall see hehehehehe

Ruse: Yes, it will take a long time for him to shake that.

Thanks! I loved all your reviews!

Chapter 17

Severus sat Harry down in a chair and looked at the small boy. "How did you do that Harry?" Harry was about to explain when Lotty entered the room.

"Dinner is ready whenever you would like to eat it, Master Snape. Lotty thought you might be needing this also," she said handing Severus back his wand. "Sir ran out of the house so fast he forgot it. Lotty saw it on the table and knew sir would not like to be without it."

Severus thanked the house elf, and tucked his wand back into this robes. He had discovered it was missing when he went to snatch it to levitate Harry back onto solid ground. Severus mentally chastised himself for forgetting it. He knew that blasted old fool Moody would never let him live it down if he knew. Calming these thoughts, he returned his gaze to meet his son's eyes.

"Harry, we need to talk about what happened outside. How, and when, did you learn to do that?"

Harry twisted his hands in his lap, and tried to keep from looking into his father's face. "I... sort of took one of your books without asking," Harry stuttered out.

Severus was confused. "What book, Harry?"

Harry got up from the chair and went over to his desk drawer. Opening it up he pulled the Standard Book of Spells out and handed it to his father. Standing straight, he folded his arms across his chest and huffed. "I was bored, and you weren't here. All the other books I have are baby books, and you said once that I could read anything I wanted."

Severus ran his hand through his hair, and noticed he was drenched in sweat from the sheer panic earlier. Calmly he took the book and turned to Harry. "Could you show me the spells you studied?"

For the next hour, Severus let Harry show him the pages he had read and the spells he had tried doing. "None of the spells work Daddy, I don't have a wand or anything."

Severus looked deep into Harry's eyes. "You will not always need a wand to perform magic."

Harry looked at his father and frowned. "Daddy, you said wizards used wands to do their magic."

Severus pulled him closer, and placed the book on the table. "Harry, there are some wizards who can do wandless magic. You, I assume, will have this ability."

"Can you do wandless magic Daddy?" Harry asked thinking his father could do anything.

"I have on a few occasions, but even I do not know how to tap into the power of it yet. This is a special gift Harry, and one you should not fear," he said seeing the terror starting to creep into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled after his father revealed this small titbit to him. "Can I practice more?"

Severus stood and extended his hand. "There is plenty of time for that later, for now, perhaps you should just practice being young and having a bit of fun." Severus hoped Harry did not dwell on magic. He was two years away from Hogwarts, and he wanted the boy to play and do other things that a boy should be free to do, things that he had missed out on.

Harry took his hand, but pulled back. "You are going to leave me again, aren't you?"

Severus saw the hurt in his eyes, and with a long sigh he sat back down. "I will allow you to come and sit with me in class if, and only if, you do not touch anything. Do we understand one another?"

Severus didn't have to wait long, for Harry launched himself off the chair and into his arms. "You mean I get to come and watch you teach all those insufferable idiots?"

Severus snorted. "Yes, but you will refrain from calling them names, that is my job, and you will not touch any potion, cauldron, or disturb anyone."

"What am I allowed to do then?"

Severus put his finger to his temple. "You can watch, and maybe when you watch you will learn a few things. Making potions is a dangerous thing, and it takes skill, and talent."

Harry smiled and grabbed Severus' hand again. "When I grow up I want to be just like you Daddy."

Severus smiled down at his son. If Harry only knew how much those words had touched his heart. Picking the boy up, he whirled him around, and sat him down at the table. "Tonight I think I will let you choose our dinner."

Harry squealed with delight, and after whispering into Lotty's ear, the elf left with a pop. When she came back she had a box. Severus peered into the box, and popped his head back up. "I will not even venture a guess, so could you tell me what this thing is, and where is my silverware?"

"This is pizza, and you use your hands Daddy," Harry said looking at his father as though the man was insane.

"Use our hands like some kind of barbarians?" Severus said, truly mystified.

Harry giggled, and then picked up a slice. Soon after, Severus followed, and found he really did enjoy this odd thing called pizza. He ate a slice after flicking off a number of little black things; he hated olives. He had eaten four pieces and was then sitting back, quite full, when he heard a most horrifying noise. Beside him, Harry had opened his mouth to ask for another slice and a burp roared out that could rival the call of the trolls in the dark forest.

"Excuse me," Harry said, covering his mouth a little too late. Severus, however, was still staring at him, mouth hanging open in either disgust, or wonder, Harry could not figure out which.

"That, young man, was truly horrendous, but I must say I did not think such a noise could come from something so small. I think you are full, and it is time for bed for little boys who wish to go to school tomorrow."

Harry needed no other encouragement, and flew from the chair and into his room. By the time Severus got in there a couple of minutes later Harry was coming out of the bathroom, toothpaste still on the corner of his mouth.

He jumped into his bed, pulling the covers over him, book in hand. After a chapter of the fierce dragon and his companion, Harry was ready for sleep. "I can't wait till tomorrow Daddy."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry on the head, and turned out the light. Walking to his own room, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. Shaking his head, he knew deep down he would enjoy having his son there, but those infernal students would never know it, not if he could help it. Smiling at the thought of it, he walked into to his bedroom. He felt like he was going to need a good night's rest for the day to come.

As the sun filtered into the room, Severus groaned, someone was poking him, and he wondered whom. As he opened his eyes he saw his son sitting on the bed trying to wake him up. "Come on, Daddy. Hurry up and get up so we can go."

"Some of us are not nine years old, and need more sleep," Severus said, trying to roll back over for an extra couple of minutes of sleep, but the constant poking and pleading had him sitting up. "I am now up, now go and get ready for breakfast." Severus had to smile as he watched his son jump off the bed and run from the room. He chuckled even louder when he heard Harry call him from the kitchen ten minutes later.

Severus walked in and sat down at the table, relishing his cup of coffee while he read the paper.

"Can we go now Daddy? I'm finished eating."

Severus peered over his paper, and sure enough, Harry's plate was empty. "Very well, but first we have to have a talk. When I am in class I am very different from the way I am here. You must understand that I must be strict with the children in my class; their lives depend on it at times. Do not be afraid. You will, however, remember my instructions to not touch anything, and to be very quiet."

Harry nodded his head yes, and grabbing his father's hand he went to the fireplace. "Can I throw the powder in?"

Severus handed him a handful, then taking Harry in his arms called out for Hogwarts, and in a flash of green they were gone. 


	18. Potions class

Title: Smited by Fate 

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

Since many many people have been saying review responses are not allowed I shall begrudgingly this one time simply list you all. Know that I wish to leave responses to all of you, for each of your reviews made me smile!

Zafaran, James Potter's Lily Flowe, sparkling silver angel wings, juliedecarson, deb, ChildofDarkness1988, Mystical Witch, Ceyxa, mb, silverbirch, SeulWolfe, Purple Raveness, athenakitty, AccioSeverus, Ruse, rosiegirl.

The next time I will be answering reviews, I will just make it short, and hope no one reports it as abuse for replying to reviews. Now on with the fic!

Chapter 18

Harry stepped out of the floo and into Albus Dumbledore's office. Harry tugged on his father's robes. When Severus leaned over, Harry whispered in his ear. "Daddy, we are in the old man's room."

Severus had to try and cover up the snort of laughter threatening to burst out at Harry's description of his mentor. "Harry, his name is Professor Dumbledore."

Harry stood quietly as Severus and the professor talked between themselves, and looked around at all the strange silver things in the office. He was about to ask if he could look at one of the cabinets when Severus motioned him over. "Harry, I want to explain again to you that I am not the same person at Hogwarts as I am at home. You do understand this, correct?"

Harry did not know why his father kept going on about it, but he nodded his head yes all the same. Severus, taking this as a reassurance, grasped Harry's hand and led him down the hall. When they reached the bottom of the winding staircase, Severus let go of Harry's hand and told him to follow, and keep up. Harry had to run to keep up with his father's long strides and by the time they got to the dungeons he was out of breath.

He stood outside the door, and his father gave him one last smile before he flung open the door and strode in, Harry hot on his heels.

Everyone in the classroom jumped when the door banged open, and when they saw the small boy following behind their potions master, their wonder killed any fear they had. Severus arrived at the front of the classroom and turned around.

"This is my son, he will be here in the classroom with me. As I have listed the ingredients for today's lesson on the board, I suggest you get started."

There was a scramble as the students rushed to get what they needed to begin their potion. Harry sat on a stool beside his father's desk. He saw the ingredients behind him in the cabinet. They were each labelled, and Harry remembered some of their names from the book he had read at home. Glancing around the room, Harry spotted Ron's brothers Fred and George. He lifted his hand and waved at them from his stool.

It was an hour into the double potions class, and Severus could see Harry fidgeting on his stool. He knew the poor child must be bored and walked over and gave him a book. "Here, you might as well know what I am saying to them. The material is too advanced for you, but it is something to keep your mind from mischief.

Harry opened the book and noticed it was his Dad's personal copy, and smiled over at him. In the weeks that followed, Harry had finished reading it and the next three. He felt proud of himself. He didn't really know anything except what came when in certain things because the only thing he could remember were the lists of ingredients. He however did enjoy reading about them, and what each potion did and how it affected a person or thing. During his third week, Harry thought it was great when his father was explaining something and he finally knew what he was talking about.

Severus gave them all instructions to make a simple sleeping draught, and then told them to get the ingredients. Harry sat on his stool and watched as Fred and George came up and got theirs, and then Harry watched Lee, their friend, in his haste grab one of the wrong ingredients. He was supposed to get the crushed beetles, but instead he had grabbed minced fang of snake. Harry knew that if the boy added that into his potion he would be hurt, but he also knew his father had told him to not interrupt his class for any reason. Squirming on his seat, Harry watched as Lee lit his cauldron and added the first two ingredients to it. Harry sighed when Lee put down the bottle, and hoped he would realize his error before it came time to add it.

Harry looked over to where his father usually was at and saw that he was in his office, putting away some of his private stock. Harry was beginning to worry; when the potion began to boil you were supposed to add the crushed beetles. Should he call out to his father, Harry wondered, or would that have him banished back to spending his days with Lotty? Harry watched the cauldron nearest him begin the bubble as it boiled and he saw Lee pick up the vial containing the minced snake fang. Without giving it another thought, Harry rushed over to where Lee was about pour it in his cauldron and knocked the vial from his hand.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Lee yelled at the cowering boy. Harry was walking backwards, scared of the boy who was scowling at him, when he ran right into someone. Turning around, Harry came face to face with his father.

"What seems to be the problem here Mr. Jordan?" Severus said, glaring down at the boy.

"The kid there knocked my ingredients out of my hand, and now my potion will be ruined."

Severus turned around and stared at Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry nodded. "I had to do it, he would have been killed," Harry said, his chin trembling.

Severus leaned over and picked up the broken vial and read the label, then turned back to Harry. "Is this why you did this?"

Harry nodded again, and in a whisper he spoke. "He isn't supposed to add that, he is supposed to add the crushed beetles."

Lee looked at the boy in wonder. "It seems you owe the kid, as you call him, your life Mr. Jordan. If not for his quick thinking, you would have managed not only to kill yourself, but also would have taken all of your classmates in your stupidity. Perhaps in the future you will read the labels more carefully, but you will have plenty of time to reflect on your error as you write me three feet of parchment on the ramifications of your actions and their consequences, and then give the correct way to make the potion."

Turning to Harry, he placed his hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the still gaping Lee Jordan. "It might have been a mistake to only let you sit in on Gryffindor classes, tomorrow you shall sit in on a Slytherin class, and Harry, well done." Severus Snape ushered his son back to a seat beside his desk, and sat down his heart bursting with pride.

short I know


	19. Mischief managed

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

Ok since I have not figured out a way to officially reply to reviews I shall answer reviews this once and PRAY for the best.

Ruse: Yes he saved him! Harry is smart like his Dad

viva rose: Thanks!

AccioSeverus: LOL

sparkling silver angel wings: that is why I am taking the chance

ChildofDarkness1988: I just have them seperated for now.

debzthepadfootmoonyprongsfan: Long name! and thanks!

Alexis Granger: He is not attending yet, more like homeschooled

PureBlack: Thanks!

rosiegirl: yes he did thanks!

juliedecarson: thank you! Lots!

PurpleRaveness: Thankie

athenakitty: yes they will

serena23: I love Daddy Snape!

Ceyxa: here is more!

mb: Harry NOT get in trouble with the SLytherins AHAHAH I mean ahem

All of you brought a smile to my face, and I hope I kept the replies short enough as not to be turned in for it.

Chapter 19

Harry had been thrilled when his father had congratulated him on him catching the incident. That night they had ice cream to celebrate. As Harry closed his eyes that night, he started getting scared. He had heard the Weasley twins talking about the Slytherins and how they were evil and ruthless. Harry didn't want to believe they were right, his Dad was the head of Slytherin and he was nice to him, so the twins must be wrong.

As Harry rolled over, the sweat poured from his brow. The Slytherin's were trying to get him, trying to hurt him, and his Dad had told him to remain quiet. He wanted to call out in his sleep, but the dream would not release its grasp on his mind. Instead, Harry just tossed and turned, soaking his sheets with tears and sweat. Finally wrenching himself free from the dream world, Harry sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was a big boy; he would not let his Dad know he had a nightmare. He would face those Slytherins with his chin up. Turning to look at the clock, Harry lay in his bed and waited for the last couple hours of darkness to turn to dawn.

When Severus heard the chime strike six, he stumbled out of bed, and went to shower. If his students saw what he looked like before class they would laugh, as Severus Snape was not a morning person: his hair was sticking up on his head, and he had sleep wrinkles still on his face. After a long hot shower, Severus thought he would let Harry sleep a few more minutes and have his cup of coffee in silence. To say he was shocked when he opened the door and saw Harry sitting at the table was an understatement. Walking over, he looked closely at his son.

"Are you feeling well?"

Harry shook his head and swatted the hand creeping near his forehead away. "I'm fine Dad, just hungry is all." Harry did not want to reveal he had waited for the sun to rise and got up once it did, sleep not coming after his dream. Returning his gaze to his plate full of pancakes, Harry did not see the quirk of his father's eyebrows. Severus decided he would let the matter drop, as Harry seemed to be fine. He really didn't have too much time before they had to leave, as he had spent far too long in the shower, letting the hot water beat out all tension in his muscles.

After breakfast, Severus took Harry's hand and led him once again to the dungeons, only this time Harry was not as eager to enter. His father swopped past him and Harry meekly followed. The Slytherins did not smile at Harry; they looked at him with cold calculating stares. Harry made his way over to the stool sitting by the front table and lowered his gaze, hoping no one would speak to him. He was happily amused as his father gave the Slytherins the same glare he had seen him give the Gryffindors. Harry had even let a small snicker out when his dad had yelled at one boy for tripping over his stool and spilling his ingredients.

Dominic Nofton was not smiling however, he saw the boy laugh at him when he tripped. No one laughed at him. He shoved Harry's stool as he walked by and watched with an innocent expression as Harry fell. Dominic was not expecting the firm grasp on his collar as his professor, and Head of House grabbed him. "Mr. Norton, did you just purposely knock my son off his seat?"

"No, Professor, I would not do such a thing, I merely tripped again."

Severus saw Harry get up, but he did not look hurt. Turning a cold gaze back to his student, Severus pulled him close. "If I ever see something of that nature against one of your own house again, Mr. Nofton, you will be serving detention scrubbing toilets like a house elf. Get back to your seat without knocking over anything more along the way, and you can stay after class and clean cauldrons for your clumsiness."

Dominic leaned over and spoke to one of his friends, and both stared right at Harry. This could not be a good sign, and Harry wished to melt away into the stool at that moment. When the bell rang, Harry was so happy. He waited until all the Slytherins had filed past him before getting up, but he had not missed the evil smirk Dominic had given him. Harry walked over to his father and asked if they were going home now as Severus had only one class that day.

"I think we shall grab a bite to eat in the Great Hall, and then I am sorry to say I have to stay and grade these papers. You can stay with me if you wish, or if you have become bored you can floo home." Harry seemed to weigh the pros and cons of each option and decided he was going to tough it out. He was not going to be a baby and have the others laughing at him. He had heard that Slytherins were tough and hardy, and very cunning and wise. He would be all those things and show his father what a good boy he was.

As they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Harry was upset when his father dropped him off at the Slytherin table. "Get to know some of your future housemates," he had told Harry. This was not good, not good at all Harry thought as he saw Dominic walk in with his friend Charles. Thanking his lucky stars, Harry saw them sit two seats away from him. He did however hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

Dominic leaned over his plate and was mocking Harry's father. "How can you not know the first ingredient in the potion, even my son who is only nine can tell me what goes in it." Dominic had done a fair impression of Severus, and his friends had laughed. Harry was no longer hungry, and now he was just pushing his food around on his plate. Harry would have gotten up without eating, but one look up at the teacher's table told him he would not be allowed up without eating unless he had a reason, and the reason he did not wish to divulge. Grabbing up his fork, Harry stabbed a piece of the roast, and started eating. He did not see the girl beside him knock his spoon to the floor on purpose; he merely leaned over to fetch it from underneath the table. When Harry bent his head down Dominic had Charles pour an orange vial into Harry's goblet of pumpkin juice.

Twenty minutes later, Harry still had not eaten much and everyone had left the dining hall but him. He waited for the Slytherins to slowly leave, and even managed a weak smile to the Weasley twins when they passed by, but Harry wanted to go home. He wanted to tell his father he did not want to sit in on the Slytherin classes because they were cruel to him, but did not have the courage to do so. "You have not touched your food, is something wrong?" Harry heard his father say from behind him.

"No, honest Dad, I am just still full from this morning," he said to quickly cover up the full plate and hoping his father would not hear the rumble of his stomach.

"Very well, but finish your juice, we have to go back to the dungeons and grade papers, and I think you can help me make a potion later if you wish before we go." This lightened Harry's mood, and he downed his juice in one big gulp. Then taking his father's hand he walked with him down to the dungeons. If he had looked behind the staircase, he would have seen Dominic and Charles snickering.

"Just wait. By tonight his father will be wondering how his precious son became so ill."

"You didn't put anything in there to kill him, did you?"

"Don't be stupid Charles, the potion will only make him break out in a rash and have a fever. See how he enjoys those ice cold baths, and the lovely ointment, once his daddy finds out the cause of it."

"You know he will find out don't you? I mean, there is no potion that Professor Snape cannot make, and if he finds out it was you..." Charles shuddered openly.

"He is not going to find out, besides I only want to teach his son a lesson. Welcome him into Slytherin House as it were."

"I will be sure to have that written on your tombstone. My father said Professor Snape is a fearsome man, and one who is not to be tangled with."

"Come on," Dominic said, pulling Charles by the sleeve. We have Herbology, and I need my sleep because we have Transfiguration first thing in the morning." 


	20. A Long Night

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

Ok since I have not figured out a way to officially reply to reviews I shall answer reviews this once and PRAY for the best.

Gwenneth: Welcome to the fic! glad you like it

Ruse: Real mad is right.

mb: fever, delrious etc ahem hehehe

AccioSeverus: yes he will figure it out, he is the potion master

viva rose: but of course!

sparkling silver angel wings: LOL! go for it

jaz7: Welcome to the fic!

deb: thank you for the short name! and you shall see!

Purple Raveness: yes he will freak!

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: I did!

Mystical Witch: you shall see snicker

athenakitty: yep Severus will comfort him.

and to Rebecca: thanks for the flame! you made my day.

Now to the fic!

Chapter 20

Harry sat and watched as his father graded many papers. He was always fascinated at some of the words his Dad used when commenting on them. He was not supposed to know what some of them meant, but Harry had hung around the Weasley twins and they had taught him many colorful words that Harry thought would get him a scouring charm performed if he said them. Harry kept scratching his leg, as it felt itchy, as a matter of fact he felt itchy all over. When his dad had seen him scratching his arms, he had told him to stop fidgeting, and Harry had. The sensation was driving him crazy, but he knew his father was tired and not in the best of moods.

When Severus had marked the last paper, he stood up and got Harry's robes that he had flung off onto the floor. Handing them back to the red faced Harry, they both stepped into the floo and went back home. Harry sometimes wondered why his dad flooed back to his house when he could have just as easily stayed in his room at Hogwarts, but Harry knew he would want to get away from the dreary look of the dungeons as well if it were him.

As soon as they stepped into the sittingroom Lotty was taking their robes and ushering them to the table laden down with food. Severus wondered why the house elves always made enough food to feed thirty people, but as he was starving today, he did not ask. Filling his plate and then Harry's, Severus sat back and dug in. The potatoes were gone in seconds. Severus did not know if he even tasted them or if he simply inhaled them. He did notice that Harry was unusually quie,t and when he looked over he saw the boy's food was only half eaten.

"Harry, is something wrong? You have not eaten very much."

Harry stifled the urge to dig his skin out with his fork. "I'm just itchy, maybe I need a bath or something."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Come here and let me see where you itch." When Harry got over to Severus, he immediately saw the rash on Harry's arms. "Does it itch anywhere else?"

Harry did not want to complain but the sensation was driving him over the edge. "Everywhere," he whispered.

Lifting Harry's shirt revealed his entire torso covered in the same red rash. Severus stood up and left the table for a few minutes and returned with a small jar. "This is a salve that should help with the itching." Severus rubbed it on Harry's arms and then gave the jar to Harry to rub on the rest later after his bath. "Why do you not try to eat a few more bites?" Harry, feeling somewhat better, sat down and ate the rest of his potatoes, but nothing else. He wanted to take a bath and then crawl into bed.

After Harry emerged from his bath, he went straight to his bed and crawled onto it. Severus came in looking for him, as he had not returned afterwards, and saw him sitting on the bed with his potion book open. It was not the book Severus had given him though. When Severus looked down at it, he realised it was third year potions. When Harry noticed the questioning look on his father's face, he revealed the answer. "Percy let me borrow it for the night, he had finished his homework."

"Well, see Mr. Weasley receives his book back tomorrow then. I would not have him fall behind in class. Do you wish to read some before bed?" When Harry nodded his head yes, Severus did not move from the room. "Are you sure you feel well Harry?"

Harry did not want to tell his father he had a headache, and that he felt hot and sweaty already even though it was quite cool in the room. Faking a smile, he told his father he was fine and then he glanced back down at his book. Harry closed the book the minute the door closed and tried to stop the headache from coming, by rubbing his head. This did no good, and Harry resolved to just try to go to sleep.

Severus sat down on the couch and relished the quiet. It was not often these days he had time to simply sit back and relax this early in the evening. Conjuring a pad and pencil Severus sat down to do something he had not done in a long time. Severus loved to draw, but he had never told anyone of his passion. He could admit it was done it well, but his work had never been seen by anyone but himself. Once, his own father had glanced at something Severus had been drawing, and scoffed at him for foolish hobbies. He had taken the picture and torn it in half. Severus still had the picture of his mother he had drawn, taped together in the bottom of his trunk, and he looked at it every so often. Tonight he was drawing a picture of his son, sleeping. The peaceful look on his face that Severus had seen one of the many times he had snuck a glance at him while slumbering. Finishing up the picture Severus got up to retire to his own bed for the night. A peaceful night, and an early one too.

A/N: EEk it is short I promise I will update very soon for it. 


	21. I would do anything

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! and do not kill me for it is short, but I will update quick again.

Thee-Unknown-Factor: Thanks, welcome to the fic

deb: snort yoda voice thanks!

Ruse: Glad this story means a lot, thankies

ChildOfDarkness1988: eek I know, hope you will not mind another

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: I have updated!

redtoe: THAT will not happen, as a matter of fact I have another, completed.

Spiorad: welcome to the fic and thanks!

Ceyxa: Hope this cheers you up

Purple Raveness: Thanks!

viva rose: YAY! I mean here is an update!

athenakitty: both very soon

mb: thankies, hope you like this chapter too

sparkling silver angel wings: snickers

Now forgive me for it is also short but I will update soon!

Chapter 21

Harry had not slept for very long when he awoke drenched in sweat, and his mouth was dry. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood to go into the bathroom for a glass of water. When his feet hit the floor the whole room spun and sent him suddenly to the floor. The cold marble floor felt great on his face, and his world stopped spinning. Harry, thinking it was a fluke, went to stand again, and once again found himself sick to his stomach. Hunching over he found he could at least walk, somewhat an odd way to move, but it worked. Harry was about to forget about the water and crawl back into bed when his entire face broke into a sheen of sweat. Harry could feel his stomach churning, and the bile rising up in his throat. "I will not get sick, I will not get sick," he told himself over and over trying to fight the nausea creeping up.

Harry thought he had calmed his raging stomach, but the second he raised his head up, the vomit came flying out of his mouth, soiling the floor beside his bed. Harry retched over and over, praying for an intake of air. He could not catch his breath in between the outpourings from his mouth. He felt as if he were going to die if he did not breathe in soon, and he began to whimper. Severus would not hear, he told himself, but he did not think about the house elf standing in the doorway. Lotty disappeared with a pop, and soon was standing beside her master's bed trying to pull him from it.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me in the middle of the night," Severus growled.

"Master Snape sir, it is young master Harry, he is sick and he needs you."

Severus did not wait for any further explanation before he was out of the bed and across the hall. Flinging open the door he saw Harry leaning over the bed still retching. Running over to him, Severus patted him on the back until the waves ended and then performed a quick cleaning charm on the mess. "Harry, why did you not tell me you felt bad?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I will be fine, you can go back to bed now if you want." Harry was used to not having anyone to help him when he was sick. No one ever had at the Dursley's.

"I would not leave you while you are sick," Severus said, shaking his head as the child spoke nonsense. " I would call for Madame Pomfrey but she is out for the night on a errand for the Order. Can you sit up?" Harry tried but when his head spun as he sat straight up in the bed he let out a small whimper and fell sideways to lie on Severus. This worried Severus, and when he drew his wand Harry could hear him cursing under his breath. "What is that infernal spell she uses to read a fever?" Severus muttered to himself. When it finally came to him, Harry was shaking beside him on the bed. A quick wave of his wand revealed Harry had a very high fever, and Severus accioed a potion to bring it down. After giving Harry a dose, he sat in the bed with Harry's head in his lap. He stroked Harry's head for a while and then as he was about to fall asleep a couple of hours later, he was being jolted. Severus could not tell what it was, until he opened his eyes and looked down at his son.

Harry was convulsing, his whole body going stiff with each new spasm. Severus bolted from the bed dragging Harry with him when Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head, for it had scared Severus worse than anything else in his life. As Severus drew a bath of ice water he scanned Harry with his wand and saw that his fever was high enough to be fatal. Without another thought, he laid Harry down in the tub of ice water while he was still convulsing. The sigh on the edge of his lips when Harry grew still, was soon stilled as Harry bolted upright and tried to get out of the tub, and the freezing water.

Severus' heart crumpled as Harry cried out to him. "Daddy, help me. I'm sorry I won't do it again, please Daddy, let me out." Severus let a single tear slip down his normally stoic face. Harry thought this was some form of punishment in his delirium, and Severus loathed having to hold him down as he struggled. Nothing was sweeter than the moment when he pulled him from the tub and pulled the sodden child into his lap. Severus did not wish to let him go, and he walked back to the room, drying Harry's clothes once he laid him back down on the bed. For hours they had to repeat this process, as the fever reducer had no effect on Harry. Each time Severus had to put Harry in the freezing water his heart shattered. The gut wrenching pleas for help took Severus to a place inside him he did not know existed. It was his inner most soul, and he knew then and there he would do anything for his son. 


	22. Caught

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! and do not kill me for it is short, but I will update quick again.

kears: Welcome to the fic!

deb: yes they would deserve nothing less, Severus will be pissed

athenakitty: yes

Lady-Willowish: Thanks! and welcome to the fic!

Spiorad: yes Severus hated doing that

serena23: hehehehehe

rosiegirl: Payback is emminent!

mb: he shall pay!

Purple Raveness: Thanks!

Pure Black: very soon

ChildofDarkness1988: hehehehe yes I know

Ceyxa: no help from them

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: Okies!

sparkling silver angel wings: LOL you are funny

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews they make me smile!

Chapter 22

As dawn's first light came in through the window, Harry fell into a troubled sleep. All night Severus had stayed up with the boy. He had given him every known potion he could think of. What he did not know was what the cause of this illness was. Severus removed himself to use the bathroom, and shower before Harry woke again. While the water washed away some of the sweat and bile, thoughts ran through his head. As Severus got out of the tub and dried off, it struck him. There was one thing he had not tried. It was not likely to help, but as he was running out of options he was willing to try anything. Going into the potions cabinet he pulled out the cure for the curse reserved for your worst enemies, causing severe illness.

Walking back into the room in fresh robes he sat down on the bed and pulled Harry into his lap. "Harry, can you take this medicine for me?" Harry only whimpered as the tears streamed from his eyes. Opening his mouth, he took the potion from his father and then nestled himself against the nice warm robes. Severus gathered him up in his arms and prayed something would break this fever before the boy died from dehydration. He waited for Harry to fall back to sleep and then called for Lotty. "Can you watch Harry while I have a cup of coffee?" Lotty nodded her head yes, and took a chair and sat by the bed. "Do not leave his side for any reason and come and get me if he wakens, do you understand?" Again the house elf nodded, but Severus knew Lotty would not leave the child who had taught her hide and seek, and had kissed her knee when she had broken the chair and fell. They had a bond, and God help who tried to near the boy and harm him while she was watching over him.

Severus filled his cup and sat down at the table. After taking a sip, he placed his head in his hands. He was at a loss, and he was not thinking rationally. How could Harry get into a potion designed to harm him? Severus kept all of his potions that were lethal locked up at school. No one could get to them for they were in his classroom, within a locked cabinet. The more Severus thought about it, the more he knew Harry had to have been given the potion, but by whom? Severus stood up with his cup of coffee and started to pace the floor. The only place Harry had been was in his classroom, and then he was within sight at all times. The only other place was during lunch, with his Slytherins. The reality that one of his own House had tried to harm his son dawned on Severus, and his cup fell from his hand with a clatter to the floor. Severus barked out to Lotty, "I shall return momentarily!" before stepping into the floo and calling out for Hogwarts. Lotty came into the kitchen to see a shattered cup on the floor the contents and mess forgotten. This was not a good sign, and she quickly went back to her chair and waited.

Severus Snape stepped out of the floo in the headmaster's office and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Severus, how nice to see you. How is Harry?"

"I have no time for talk right now Albus, I have business to attend to," and with a swirl of robes Severus opened the door and was gone. Albus took a cake off the plate on his desk and awaited Severus' return to ask what had him in such a hurry.

Severus was furious, and his thoughts deadly. As he walked down the hall he almost knocked over a very frightened second year, and as Filch called out to him, he waved the man off. He was hell bent to get somewhere, and when the Slytherin common room came into view his lip curled in an evil way. Slinging the door open, Severus found many wands drawn, and as they noticed their professor they were put away. Severus turned to one of his prefects. "I want everyone down in the common room in two minutes, and I mean now!" Soon there was a scrambling as students flooded into the common room and as the last first year straggled in, Severus turned to face them.

"Which one of you thought it was wise to try to poison my son at lunch yesterday?" he glared at them all. Many gasps were heard, and Severus went around the room staring at each child. Slowly he invoked his powers as a Legilimens, and at once his head was filled with many memories. Soon, Severus sneered as he dismissed everyone but three. Turning around he saw one girl and two very scared boys. "Miss Tuttle, you thought it would be wise to go along with the plan?"

Lydia did not know what he was referring to. "I only knocked his spoon down I didn' t know what they were going to do."

"Ignorance does not excuse your actions. You will be serving detention with Filch for the next two months. Leave now," he told her, gesturing her off as though she was a pesky gnat. Lydia ran from the common room. Severus then turned to Dominic and Charles. "Which one of you did it? Which one poured poison into my son's drink?" Severus roared, bearing down on them.

Both boys were cowering beneath his stare, but neither one cracked. "Perhaps, your thoughts will betray you. I think we will tell of your allegiance to your parents, and then inform the rest of your classmates of how you tried to kill one of your own."

Charles gulped, " I distracted Harry sir."

"This only means one thing Mr. Nofton, and that is you tried to kill my son, the son of your Head of House. I must tell you, I take that as a personal threat and must take action," Severus said drawing his wand. "You, Mr. Nofton, shall discover I will do things to you that your mind cannot even dream up yet." Just as Severus picked Dominic up by his throat, and pointed his wand, the door open and in stepped Minerva.

"Severus, put that child down immediately!" she yelled. Severus sneered, and watched as Dominic fell to the floor with a thud and backed away. "What has gotten into you these days, you cannot hex a student without just cause!"

Severus smiled evilly. "Did I not tell you that these two gave Harry a potion to poison him, and that right now Harry is asleep after hours of fighting for his life?" The look on Minerva McGonagall's face was intense. She had come to think of Harry as her grandson. "I will take them to the headmaster."

"That will not be necessary. They are both expelled, and I will be writing to their parents to tell them to pick them up when the train arrives. Get out of my sight, or I will not be held responsible for my actions." Both boys acted as though they were going to protest, but the thought of what their Head of House would do to them had them both trembling.

Soon both boys were being escorted to Dumbledore's office, Severus walking behind them. He walked over to the floo and was about to step in when Dumbledore asked what the two boys were doing in his office. "Minerva, can you explain the situation, I have to get back to Harry now."

McGonagall nodded, and with a muttered thank you, Severus stepped into the floo, and back to Harry. When he stepped out on the other side, he walked straight to Harry's bedroom and lay down beside Harry, laying Harry's head on his chest so he would waken should the boy need him. Severus then fell asleep, hoping the worst of the bout of the poisoning was over. 


	23. Gryffindor Traits

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

LadyLily3: Thanks!

RemusLupinRocks: Welcome to the fic, and here is what happens next

viva rose: yes stupidity seems to be running rampant

ChildOfDarkness1988: LOL thanks!

MysticalWitch: who said they were done with?

Arica,Princess of Rivendell: I DID!

wwwendy: welcome to the fic!

esmeralda: thank you!

Ceyxa: aww he will be

kears: snort seems they will get theirs

DebsThe SnapeFanNow: whew shorter name, and hehehehe

Spiorad: thankies! hope you like this one

sparklingsilverangelwings: you can be a honorary cousin

SevsMoonChild: yes Severus rules!

Thank you for the reviews they make me smile! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 23

Harry tossed and turned seeing the Slytherins in his dreams as the potion tried to counteract the poison in his system. He was about to become frantic when a warm feeling of security came over him. Little did he know as he slept that Severus had wrapped him up in the covers and pulled him even closer. Harry dreamt no more horrific things, and when the sun began to shine through the window, he opened his eyes mere slits.

"Harry," Severus called to him. "How are you feeling now?"

Harry snuggled under the covers a bit more not really wanting to leave the comfort of the nice warm bed, but he looked up at his father. "I feel all right, except my throat hurts, and my stomach is rumbling."

"I believe we can remedy that." Severus called Lotty and asked if she would bring him and Harry breakfast in the bedroom. Five minutes later, Lotty walked in with two trays laden with fruit, toast and eggs.

Harry grimaced at the eggs remembering how they felt coming back up, and decided he would take a piece of toast instead. After finishing over half of it, and having his dad vanish the crumbs out of the bed, Harry lay back down on the pillow. He felt much better, but the warmth of the sheets was lulling him into slumber again. Before he knew what happened he was asleep, and Severus was tucking the covers around him.

Severus waited for a few minutes before he got up from the bed, and went into the sitting room. He was going to take advantage of Albus teaching his class for the day, and get some much needed marking done. Pulling the stack of parchments from his bag, he sat down in front of the fireplace and began his grading. He left the door open in case Harry awoke and needed him, but he was glad Harry looked much better than he had the day before. After the tenth paper, Severus' eyes began to cross and he fell asleep, quill still in his hand. Lotty waited and watched her master fall asleep. She carefully went over and removed the parchments and quill and then started a small fire to keep the chill out of the room. "To be so menacing to everyone else he surely did look very innocent while he slept," she thought.

Harry stirred in his bed, the rumbling in his stomach getting louder and louder. When he peeked his eyes open this time he was happy to see the light no longer bothered him, and that his headache was gone. In fact he felt fine, and wanted something to drink, and eat. As he crept out of the bed he was stopped at the door to the bedroom. "Can Lotty get Master Harry something?"

"I just wanted a little something to drink and eat. Where is my Dad?"

"Master Severus is asleep, would you like me to waken him?"

"No, no," Harry said. "Could we just have a small bite to eat right now?" With the snap of her fingers Lotty had food on the table, and she was ushering Harry towards a chair. When Harry sat down he was shocked to see Lotty tucking a blanket around him. He was not cold, but he did not want to hurt her feelings. "Will you join me Lotty?"

This kind of thing was unheard of in the house elf-master relationship. "House elves are not supposed to eat with their masters," Lotty tried to explain.

"I don't mind, and I would like the company. Please Lotty, won't you join me?"

Lotty did not know what to do. She was supposed to obey her masters, but this was something new to her even after all of the years of her life. Carefully pulling out the chair she sat down and stared at Harry, and was even more shocked when he handed her a slice of toast covered in strawberry jam. "Here Lotty, have some of this, it is my favorite."

Lotty took the toast and bit into it. The taste was amazing. She had never tasted jam, and found she loved the taste herself. For over thirty minutes they sat at the table, and Harry had even chuckled quietly when Lotty looked up with strawberry jam on the tip of her nose. Lotty cleared away the plates and Harry walked over to the chair where his Dad sat.

"I don't wish to wake him Lotty. If he does wake up could you tell him I have gone to take a bath?"

"Yes, Master Harry, you go and wash up. Lotty will make sure all is well."

Harry walked into the bathroom and shed the pyjamas he was wearing. Feeling very sticky all of a sudden he stepped into the tub full of warm water. Relief washed over him as the warm water seemed to work out all the stiffness in him. He even started to play in the tub after washing up a bit. Harry was trying to see just how long he could hold his breath under the water. Each time he held it for a while longer.

Severus woke up from his nap in the chair and stretched. His neck was hurting from the position he had fallen asleep in, but a few good twists and he popped the kinks out. Looking around he did not see Lotty but he did see the door slightly ajar and the water bucket was missing. He assumed she was outside getting more water for the kitchen. Thinking he would go and awaken Harry, and they could have a nice dinner if he was up to it, Severus walked into Harry's bedroom. He saw the sheets rumpled up on the bed, but he saw no Harry. Panic set in instantly, and he called for his son.

Harry did not hear his father call him. He had finally managed to hold his breath for thirty seconds under the water and he was determined to hold it for one minute like Ron said he could do. "Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate," Harry thought, and this is how Severus found him when he burst through the bathroom door.

Harry heard the door banging against the wall, and screamed. Severus heard Harry scream and yelled out, thinking something was wrong. As he went to grab Harry, his son bolted from the tub, wrapped in the towel he grabbed as he darted past. Severus, slipping on the wet floor went head first into the tub of water and came up spluttering. By the time Lotty made her way into the bathroom, one of her masters was standing in nothing but a towel, and the other was in the tub with his clothes on. The scene was too much and both the others were shocked to see Lotty start to laugh. It started as a small giggle, but then it turned into a huge rumbling laugh. Harry had been shaking from the fright, but when he settled down he saw the comedy of his father in the tub clothes on and the giggles overtook him too.

"If both of you are done laughing, I believe we should all get dry. Harry, are you well?"

"I am fine Dad, honest."

Harry gathered up a set of clean pyjamas, while Severus changed into drier clothes. When they both emerged from their rooms Lotty had two cups of steaming cocoa waiting for them. They sat down on the couch, and after a lot of poking and prodding from Severus he declared Harry well. "Now that we have you back into good health perhaps we should discuss who put you into the state you were in."

Harry did not shrink back in fear as Severus thought he might, and it lightened his heart to see his son show such bravery. "I would like to tell them I forgive them. I am mad that they tried to hurt me, but it is only right I forgive them, isn't it?"

Severus was appalled. He himself would have hexed both of the boys into the next week if Minerva had not come in, but here Harry wanted to forgive them. "I am afraid that they have been expelled, and are to be on the train home tonight."

"Can't we go before they leave Daddy?"

Severus wanted to scream about the injustice of it all. Why could Harry not hate them as he did? Why was his son such a soft and kind child? Surely it must be one of his mother's traits for it was not one of his.

"If that is what you wish Harry, then go and get dressed. We will leave within the hour."

Harry hurried off to put on some clothes, and Severus buried his head in his hands. He must have seemed distressed for Lotty came over and asked if there was something she could do.

"There is nothing you can do. My son it seems has his mother's kind heart. Forgiveness, kindness what kind of traits are these?" Severus questioned out loud.

"Excuse me Master Snape, but aren't those Gryffindor traits?"

Severus groaned again, could his son be showing Gryffindor tendencies? How strange would it look for Severus Snape's son to be in Gryffindor? He would be horrified.

"Why do you look so pained Master Snape?"

"The rumors, the horror of my son showing his Gryffindor traits. How will it make me look? How am I supposed to feel about my son possibly going into Gryffindor?"

"It is not my place Master Snape, but did you not love Miss Lily and she was a Gryffindor, and would you not love Master Harry even if he were a Gryffindor?"

Severus shook his head. "Lotty, you have spoken no truer words ever. I will accept whatever house he is in, and love him regardless for he is my son." Getting up, Severus went to collect Harry and they were gone in a pop apparating to the train. 


	24. Confrontation

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

JellyFish72: Welcome to the fic

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: Okay! I did

Purple Raveness: heheeheh ty!

Spiorad: a bit of fluff, for Severus fans there

lilsnape: thanks for the review!

mb: thank you, I had to redeem him a bit there

Pure Black: thanks

rosiegirl: hehehehehe

Viva rose: yes, lots of traveling

sparkling silver angel wings: glad you liked it!

DARKMARKLV: Voldemort does not know they are the same person.

Ceyxa: It has happened errr here with my own kid

Lady Lily3: thankies!

Ruse:D thanks!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they made my day. Now on with the fic!

Chapter 24

Severus could see the two boys standing with their bags packed waiting for the train to arrive. Neither one looked very happy about it. He steered Harry towards them and watched identical sneers cross their faces. "Mr. Nofton, my son has something to say to you and Mr. Walker."

"What do you want runt? Look, we are already expelled, are you here to gloat or something?"

Harry walked over and stood right in front of Dominic, and even though he was a good six inches shorter it did not seem to bother Harry. "I came to say I forgive you for what you did. That was all I wanted to say."

Severus felt the bile churning in his stomach as he watched his son tell two obvious enemies he forgave them. This was not a trait one would think his son to possess. He was ushering Harry away before he turned both boys into slugs when he heard Dominic chuckle at Harry.

"Too bad we didn't kill the little runt, then I wouldn't be expelled," he had said to Charles. The other boy's eyes grew as round as saucers at Dominic's proclamation, and Severus' turned to slits as he whirled around. Before he could make it one step, Harry starting walking back over to Dominic. Once he stood again before him, Harry very calmly looked him in the eyes.

"I tried to do the right thing and forgive you. It is the nice thing to do, something you know nothing about, but I want you to know when I become a wizard with a wand I am going to make sure people like you are locked up where you belong!" Harry said, his voice growing louder and louder as he spoke.

Severus had never seen Harry angry and it scared him to see the boy shaking in what he thought was fear. It was not fear, however it was pure adrenalin and Harry was taking out all his frustrations it seemed on the bigger boy. He was screaming and yelling at Dominic and the boy was still sneering at him. Severus knew it was time to break this up before it got really bad, but before he could step over and restrain Harry, his son balled his fist up and punched Dominic right in the jaw. Dominic went down hard, and jumped up to retaliate. Severus pulled his wand from his robe to show Dominic that any thoughts of retaliation were not going to be permitted, as he tugged on Harry's shirt, dragging him away.

Harry was still furious as he saw both boys board the train, but he knew he had done something bad, and faced his father, eyes downcast. "I am ready now," he said to Severus.

"Ready for what?"

"For my punishment. I lost my temper and hit Dominic."

Severus burst out laughing, and pulled Harry into a hug. "Son, you are only human. While I do not condone fighting, sometimes one cannot help oneself. You tried to be the better man and he did not accept your forgiveness. You shall not be punished, now come let us get back home. Minerva has invited us to dinner in the Great Hall."

Harry squealed with delight and grabbed his father's hand as they apparated away. Once home he went to go get ready for dinner while Severus relished the thoughts of earlier. "Why is Master Snape so happy now?" Lotty asked.

"It seems my son does not only have Gryffindor traits. It seems he inherited some of his father's as well."

"Then he will have the best of both houses in him," Lotty said, a smile coming to her face.

Severus, beaming with pride, looked toward the door as Harry stepped out ready for dinner. "That he does," he said as he and Harry went to meet Minerva and the rest of Hogwarts for dinner.

Dinner, Severus thought, was to be a casual affair but as usual Dumbledore had other plans. After the main course he wandered over and sat down between Severus and Harry. He smiled at the boy, but when he turned toward Severus he had the same infuriating glimmer in his eyes. "So Severus, I hear that young Harry here showed magical aptitude with a wand the other day."

Severus did not know how the old man always seemed to know everything that went on, but he would maim whoever had told him. "Yes, Harry showed some promise with a wand, but he is only nine Albus and that is two years away from enrolling here."

"Do not fret Severus. I would not have Harry enroll just yet, I merely thought a few tests would be in order to see just how far along the child is. He has never had any knowledge about magic; it would do him no harm. I could even have Minerva here teach him if you wish."

Severus saw everyone staring at him. As he glanced down the table even small Professor Flitwick looked entranced by what may happen. This made Severus boil over with anger. "He is not something to be put on display. Soon enough he will have the world staring at him, no privacy, and his whole life an open book. Would you truly rob him of what little innocence he has left?"

It was not expected when Minerva McGonagall stood up her lips twitching as she spoke. "Severus Snape! How dare you accuse us of trying to make him something for our amusement? I only wanted to test the boy, not bring grief to him. If it upsets you this much we can forget the whole thing. Do you forget so easily I was there the day that he was left with those people? I would rather have done anything than leave him, but it was not my choice. Things were done that cannot be undone, why not now give him every opportunity to help himself?"

Severus listened to Minerva rant, and it cowed him as if he were a small boy in her class once more for a second or two, but then his feelings as a father rose above that. "I think none of us are considering what Harry thinks about all of this. Has anyone thought to ask him?"

Harry, who had been busy talking with Hagrid, had ignored the adults and their conversation, and only now when everyone stared at him did he notice them. "Daddy, did you say something?" he asked head turning to his father, a worried look that he had done something wrong.

Severus stood and walked over to him, and sitting down, he smiled to show Harry that he was indeed not in trouble. Professor Flitwick toppled off the chair at seeing Severus smile, but quickly regained himself. After quirking an eyebrow at the small man, Severus turned his attention back to Harry.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall wish to see if you can do some things with a wand or without. You do not have to if you choose not to. It is entirely up to you."

"All they want me to do is play and show them some things?" When Harry saw his father nod that this was true, he put his finger to his chin. "That sounds like fun Daddy. I like to pretend. Am I allowed to touch a wand? I thought you said not to."

"Just this once I will make an exception, if it is truly what you wish." He watched Harry nod vigorously that he wanted to, and this worried Severus. Would Harry not be able to enjoy the little time he had left of childhood? All his worries vanished when he saw that Harry had fallen asleep some time ago. Picking him up, Severus took his little boy home, where stories of dragons and fairies still made him giggle with glee. 


	25. Lessons

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! Taking the chance here.

AriannaMorgana: thankies!

vive rose: wait and see

ChildofDarkness1988: heheh yes he does

kears: yw! glad you enjoyed it!

JellyFish72: Glad I did!

Ruse: how right you are there!

Debs: a snape fan now YAY!

Kamorie: he will be little till the end

The Wandmaker: yw!

samuraiduck27: welcome to the fic!

Purple Raveness: alas you are right!

Pure Black: thanks!

athena kitty: errr can't tell

sparkling silver angel wings: hehehehe

Arica Princess of Rivendell: thanks! I have another completed

mb: and so you shall!

Thanks to all your reviews make my day, now on with the fic!

Chapter 25

The next day Severus sat in a chair at the back of the classroom as the other teachers made a fuss over Harry. Flitwick was making sure his shoes were tied, while McGonagall was combing his hair out of his eyes. "We wish to make sure that nothing hinders you as you try Harry," she explained

"That's all right Grannie McGonagall." Harry said a smile crossing his face. "I never had anyone do things for me, well no one except Daddy."

Everyone stopped their fussing though, when they heard the subtle snort turn into a full force chuckle from the corner. "Excuse me," Severus said trying to compose himself.

McGonagall turned her beet red face back to Harry. "You may call me Aunt Minerva but not Grannie. Now shall we get started? Professor Flitwick would like to see if you can move this pencil across the table."

Harry looked nervous but then he pointed out the obvious. "I don't have a wand. Am I to use yours Aunt Minerva?"

McGonagall looked down at her own wand and then turned to Severus. "Do you mind, Severus, if he uses yours? Perhaps it will give better results coming from a family member."

Severus stood up and walked over to Harry placing the wand in his hand. "I doubt this will be of much help, as the wand chooses the wizard, but you may try it."

Harry took up the wand, but try as he might he could not make the pencil move. Sighing he looked to McGonagall. "It is fine Harry, how about if you try to turn this feather into anything you wish."

Again Harry tried so hard his forehead wrinkled and his face turned red, but nothing happened and he looked down at his shoes. "I am sorry. I guess I will not be a very good wizard."

"Do not fret Harry. There is time yet before you will join us here at Hogwarts. I have but one test left for you and then you can go with your father and have some lunch. I want you to try to avoid this spell when I try to hex you." Upon the look of fear on his face, McGonagall leaned over and explained. "You are to say Protego, Harry, and the spell will not hurt you, I promise. Do not worry it is only a spell to contain you in the space you are in. Do you understand?" Seeing Harry nod his head reluctantly, McGonagall sent the stunner toward Harry.

Immediately Harry's arms flew to his side and he stood frozen in his spot. Harry did not like this at all. He began to sweat, thinking back to Uncle Vernon and being shoved into the cramped cupboard for days. Hyperventilating, Harry wanted nothing more than to get to his father who he could see as he could still move his head, everything else though was frozen stiff.

Severus could see Harry sweating and was about to stop the whole procedure, when McGonagall stayed him with a motion of her hand. "Give him a minute Severus." Severus did not like what was happening and he could see the tears welling in Harry's eyes, but what could bring about tears?

Harry himself could not breathe, he felt as if he was going to pass out at any moment, and usually when that happened his Uncle would let loose that horrible laugh. Harry waited for it even now. Harry was going to lose his mind, and before he knew what was happening, he screamed out. The scream sent the pencil flying across the room to stick in the wall, and McGonagall went flying right behind it. Slamming into the wall Minerva fell down, blood trickling from a small cut on her head.

Harry ran right to Severus as soon as the spell ended, and buried his face in the folds of his robe, sobbing uncontrollably, and shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't like the spell, I couldn't move or anything," Harry said through hiccuped breaths.

Severus wanted to shelter Harry, but he knew in a short while he would be at Hogwarts, and he would face many more things than this simple display. What worried him was the magnitude of wandless magic Harry had displayed just now. Gathering Harry, he took him by the hand, and led him over to Minerva to show him that she was quite all right. Once Harry had seen she was all right, he picked the still shaking child up and took him straight to the floo.

Stepping out of the fireplace back at his home, Severus sat Harry down on the couch and gathered a blanket for him before he sat down. "Harry, you must realize Professor McGonagall would never harm you, and that she only wished to see if you could do it."

Harry nodded his head yes, but then he frowned. "I didn't do it though Daddy. I failed the test."

Severus took Harry by the chin and lifted it to look into his son's eyes. "My son, you showed us today that you will not always need a wand. This is something special and a very rare gift, and one we shall keep as our secret." Harry once again nodded his head yes, and shifted so he could bury himself further into Severus' lap. They sat there talking for a bit longer until Severus realized he was holding a rather one sided conversation. He was about to get up when he noticed Harry's hand was twisted around the inside of his robes, so he kicked off his shoes and accioed them a blanket from the other room, and Severus lay down exhausted from the long day. Soon both of them were lost in dreams, and Lotty doused the lamps in the room and covered them with yet another blanket. She did not wish to tell her master that Lucius Malfoy had been looking for him today. For now she would let her masters sleep. 


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! Taking the chance here.

sparkling silver angel wings: sorry for the delay

simplyme89: You shall see what Lucius does!

viva rose: nope not so far!

Proops: mwhahahahah thanks!

Arica Princess of Rivendell: I have!

Ruse: heheheh thanks!

kears: Yes Harry does, and Granny snort

Artemis Moonclaw: thanks!

DebsTheSnapeFan: thank you!

Purple Raveness: LOL! hope is good

ChildofDarkness1988: yes this is redemption for Snape

samuraiduck27: Harry does, and thanks!

mb: thanks! yes Lucius ahem

snapes-numba1-fan Haleigh: welcome to the fic!

Pure Black: thanks!

Your reviews make my entire day!

Chapter 26

When Severus awoke around nine the next morning, Lotty smiled at him as she placed the steaming cup of coffee at his place on the table. Severus eased out from under Harry and went to the coffee as it beckoned to his weary head. Even after sleeping all night he was not rested for his dreams had been filled with strange visions. Filling his mouth with the fresh coffee, he thanked Lotty and asked her if all was well. It was not like Lotty to look so on edge, and Severus wondered what had caused it.

"Lotty is not wanting to upset Master Snape, but she must tell him of his visitor when he and Master Harry were gone yesterday."

Severus' heart started beating inside his chest twice as fast. If any of the Death Eaters knew he was Harry Potter's father, then there would be a price on his head for not bringing him before the Dark Lord. "Lotty, did you tell them about Harry?" When Lotty made no move to reply, Severus grew distraught. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her. "Did you tell them about Harry?"

Lotty pulled Severus' fingers from her shoulders and looked him in the eye, her own growing large. "Lotty did not tell them of Master Harry. She is a good elf and would not get Master Harry into trouble. Lotty will not allow anyone to harm him." When the house elf said this, Severus calmed down and sat back in his chair. Taking his cup again he noticed his hands were shaking and he willed them to stop. He would not show anything to the Death Eaters should they come. He had left them to follow that idiot; he instead would take care of something more important than his spying duties, Harry.

When he glanced over at the small boy, he knew they would eventually find out about him, and then it would be an all out war, but would they be victorious against the Dark Lord? He did not wish to think about it now.

Severus and Harry went about the next few weeks going out into the meadow and having picnics, and Severus had even taken Harry on an outing to France. They had grown closer, and on several occasions Severus had come home from Hogwarts to find Harry and Lotty playing in the house together. Once he had even came home to find Lotty dressed in some of Harry's old robes as they played warriors, and wizards.

No one would have known that Harry was not born and raised as Severus' son if they had seen them together. While Severus showed no patience with the students in Hogwarts, he spent hours on end teaching Harry how to prepare potions the correct way, and they grew close by this bond. Lottie would even have to drag them out of the lab, telling Severus that it was well into the early morning and that Master Harry needed his sleep.

Months Later...

Harry's next birthday had come and gone, and he and Severus had gone to the ocean, something Harry had always wanted to do. Severus had developed a severe case of sunburn, and Harry had tried to keep from snickering about the lobster comment, but just as the year before Severus had woken him at midnight and taken him to the summit of the mountain. Harry, even though he had seen it the year before, marvelled at it once more, his eyes staring at the endless clouds that seemed to be circling his head.

The rest of the year was spent with Severus teaching Harry potions. He wished he could teach the boy more, but without a wand he could not fathom defense or transfiguration. Severus also did not wish to call forth the powers he had seen Harry use. It had frightened the boy yes, but it had scared Severus far more than he cared to admit.

Today Severus had to leave out for a few minutes to go to Diagon Alley for more potion ingredients. "Harry, continue to stir the potion counter clockwise every ten minutes. I will be back with the unicorn hairs in an hour."

Harry nodded his head to show that he understood, and he smiled up as he stirred the potion. Lotty promised Severus she would keep an eye out for him. "That does not mean for you to give him a mound of sweets in my absence. No cake or chocolate before dinner. Is that understood?" Lotty said she would obey. Severus peered at her with raised eyebrows, but Lotty looked the picture of innocence with her big gray eyes.

As soon as Severus disappeared into the fireplace, Lotty went about preparing dinner for the pair. She was making a special dinner tonight, one of Severus' favorites, chicken and dumplings. Not that he would ever admit to anyone how much he loved the simple meal, but Lotty had known since she found him sneaking it in from a restaurant. After the meal was made, Lotty went to check on Harry. When she peeked into the room Harry motioned for her to come in. "Lotty, want to help me stir?"

Lotty shook her head vigorously. "Lotty does not wish to mess up Master Harry's potion."

"You won't mess it up Lotty, I trust you. Come on, it is easy," Harry said placing the spoon in her hand. Lotty stirred just like Harry told her to and she let a tear drop from beneath her eyelashes. "Master Harry is too kind to Lotty. You should have Lotty serving you, but instead you are letting Lotty help with your potion."

Harry tilted his head. "Lotty you are not just a house elf, you are my friend." This only made Lotty cry more, and when Harry finally got her to stop, Lotty left saying she would be back in a moment. In no sooner than five minutes Lotty did come back in carrying a tray with a mug on it. "Master Snape says not to give Master Harry any cake or sweets before dinner, but he did not say I could not give you hot cocoa."

Harry grinned knowing that Lottie had tricked his father. Harry was sipping his cocoa when he stopped. "Lotty where is your cup?"

Lotty looked shocked. "I am not having a cup. My duties are to the kitchens."

"Come on Lotty, have a cup of cocoa with me please." Lotty could not refuse those big green eyes, and with a pop of her fingers she too had a cup of cocoa. Both of them sat down by the cauldron and every ten minutes Harry again would stir. Once their cocoa was gone, Lotty took the cups away and left Harry to set the table. Harry cut down the heat on the potion and went to wash his hands. 


	27. The Visit

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! Do not kill me for taking so long to update.

viva rose: yes the fluff! I love it!

sparkling silver angel wings: hope I haven't waited to long

Ruse: Thankies!

simplyme89: thanks lots

Purple Raveness: I like cute at times

kears: lol! here... is ... more

Arica Princess of Rivendell: has updated!

samuraiduck27: has updated!

Lady Lily3: thanks!

mb: Harry is ten now, by this chapter anyway.

Your reviews bring a smile to me! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 27

Severus had purchased the unicorn hair and was on his way back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back home when someone grabbed him by his arm. Severus' hand went directly to his wand and when he turned it was pointed at the strange man. "Who are you and what is your business with me?" When the man just stared at him, Severus replaced his wand and started again toward the floo.

"Lucius told me you were a man of few words, but I had to see for myself." The use of the Malfoy name made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand up, but as he turned, he showed no fear.

"And just what did Lucius have that was so important he sent you?"

"I have been sent to see why you have been avoiding the meetings. Lucius asked me to see what has been keeping you away for so long. I suggest we go back to your place Severus and discuss this, or I can just go back to the Dark Lord himself and tell him you are obviously avoiding him for some reason."

Severus had no intention of taking this man to his home. Harry was there, and one look at his scar would send the man running to the Dark Lord and he and Harry both would be dead. "Must you intrude on my home and my solitude to talk? Can we not discuss this here?"

Just as Severus spoke, several of the students from Hogwarts came bustling through the door, and in a fit of panic he pushed the man into the corner. "You may come to my home, but if you find yourself wandering about it, I will have your head. Is that clear?"

The man sneered at Severus, but this meant nothing to him as Severus was trying to think fast of what to do about Harry, he hoped he was still in the potion lab. Severus felt the relief wash over him when he stepped out of the floo and did not see Harry. Thinking he was still in the lab, Severus put a locking and silence charm on the door. "You will be quick and discuss your business, I have many things to do and you are keeping me from my appointed tasks."

The wizard sat down on the settee, much to Severus' dismay, and started explaining why he was sent. "Lucius says you have not been to any meeting in over a year, and he is perplexed as to what could be keeping you from your duties to the Dark Lord?"

While the two men spoke Lotty brought over coffee for them and looked menacingly at the strange man.

Severus took a sip of his, and then stared balefully at the man. "You may tell Lucius, whomever you are, that my duties to the Dark Lord are being fulfilled. I am researching for him everything about the old fool Dumbledore, and how to get into Hogwarts past the wards. I also am brewing many potions for our master, that I would think would not be of interest to you. Now, if you are done with your questions, I will escort you to the floo," Severus said, setting down his coffee cup.

They never reached the floo, however, as Harry bounded into the room freshly clean from the tub, dressed in his nightshirt and sleep pants.

"Daddy you made it home in time for a story!" he yelled, running toward Severus. The potion master reached for his wand, but not before Lucius' friend had his drawn and pointed at Harry.

"One wrong move and the boy dies, Severus. How is it you have a son and no one knows about it? I think the boy should be delivered to the Dark Lord at once," he said before grabbing Harry by his hair. Harry screamed out at the roughness, but he was not prepared for what happened next.

The man was about to drag Harry over to the floo when he spotted the scar on his forehead; a lightning bolt scar, and then it dawned on him. "You have Harry Potter here, and have not notified the Dark Lord! And he is your son? I will save the Dark Lord the trouble and kill him myself, and take my rightful place as his right hand man."

The house elf appeared out of nowhere, and stood before the odd man with the yellow hair. "You shall not harm Master Harry!" Lotty screeched, her eyes blazing red.

"You should learn to keep your house elf under control," the stranger began, but these became his last words. The next sound was his scream as the red stream of light hit him square in the chest, killing him instantly. Harry yelled and cried as he tried to untangle himself from the dead man's clutches. When he finally did, he ran to his father and sobbed in his arms.

"Daddy, why did he try to hurt me? Why did he want to take me away from you?"

"Sshhhh, do not worry about him for now Harry. I have told you that not all wizards are good, this was one of those sort. Come now and sit with Lotty while Daddy calls Albus in the floo."

Severus had a hard time convincing Harry to let him go, but when Lotty sat down with him Harry clung to her weeping and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Severus stopped by the fireplace, and turned to the house elf now holding his son, comforting him. "Lotty, how... why?"

"No one shall harm Master Harry. Lotty had to kill the bad man, for he wished to take Master Harry away. Did Lotty displease you sir?"

"On the contrary, I am in your debt. Thank you Lotty. Will you please keep Harry there till I am done?" The house elf wrapped her arms tighter around the crying child, and Severus went to firecall Albus, and get the dead man out of his sitting room." 


	28. To Be Just Like You

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! Do not kill me for taking so long to update.

kears: yes, Lotty is very protective of Harry

ChildOfDarkness1988: np, thanks for the review!

Lady Lily3: some yes

Proops: thanks! glad you enjoy it!

viva rose: yes! they do

Arica Princess of Rivendell: It was not Lucius who died, it was his cousin

simplyme89: hhehehe

Debs: Lotty killed him

nibbled: ok will try to explain, The Dark Lord hasn't seen Harry since he was one, many kids have dark hair, and as far as he knows Harry is Sev's son, not HP. Hopefully it will fall into place soon for you.

athenakitty: The attack? Severus brought Lucius' cousin to the manor, and he isn't telling anyone because he is dead.

Purple Raveness: Thanks!

sparkling silver angel wings: thanks!

mb: we can only hope

Thanks to all who reviewed, you made me day!

Chpater 28

Lucius Malfoy idly wondered why his cousin had not returned from Diagon Alley. "The simpering fool. I send him on one measly task and yet he cannot perform even that. Why our Lord retains his service is beyond me, as the family does not wish to even acknowledge him as our own." Lucius was startled from his thoughts as his son walked into the room.

"Father, who are you talking to?" he asked peering around the corner in case someone was hiding from him.

"No one Draco. Come and sit, I have something I wish to tell you." Draco did as his father asked, for to refuse was unheard of. After he was comfortable Lucius began. "You shall enter Hogwarts in a few months. I wish for you to follow in my footsteps someday, but to do this you must let nothing taint our way of thinking is that clear?" The small blond head nodded in agreement, and Lucius was back to muttering about simpletons. That was how it was in pure blood families, no room for small talk, your only goal was to gain enough knowledge to be useful in the Dark Lord's service.

This was not the case, however, in one small house next to a meadow.

Harry sat on the couch in stunned silence, the tears gone and now only a look of terror in his eyes. Severus and Dumbledore gathered up the body of the man, and had it flooed away. Dumbledore had wanted answers, but Severus had none for him.

"I will find out why Lucius has sent someone to find me. For now I am just glad he did not escape to tell of Harry's whereabouts."

Albus looked at his former student and wondered how he had changed so much in the last few years. The man who once was without remorse, without fear of reprimand for his actions, was only concerned with the child he was trying to push Albus into the floo to get to. Seeing it would do more harm than good to question the boy now, Albus bid them good night and flooed away.

Harry did not notice as Lotty got up from the couch, and he did not seem to notice when Severus sat down beside him. As Severus pulled him into his lap though, the torrent of tears rained down from his eyes again. Harry lay curled up in his father's robes for hours until the sobs no longer could come out. Severus thought Harry asleep, until he heard the whispered word escape his lips.

"Why?" Harry asked, as he looked upon his father with pleading eyes.

Severus did not wish to tell his son of any more evils of the world. He wanted to shelter him, for the child had already seen far too much in his short life. He nestled Harry in his arms, noticing for the first time that he did not quite fit the way he had two years ago. Perhaps Harry was old enough to know, but to tell him now would mar his innocent soul. Would he still be able to see the world as he did now, untainted by Voldemort? Severus had no answers, but he knew he could hold off no longer. Looking Harry in the eyes, he explained to him all there was he knew of Voldemort, and how Harry had defied him once. Now Severus watched as the information sank into his mind.

Harry sat there, knowing his silence was driving his father quite insane, but he was thinking of all he had said. Severus was stunned when a smile flittered across his son's face for a split second, but then it was gone and Harry's brow wrinkled in thought.

"Harry, is there anything you wish to ask?"

Harry stretched his legs out, and then rubbed his head tousling the already messy hair. "Does this mean I can't go to Hogwarts?"

"On the contrary young man, it means you most definitely need to go and learn all you can while you are there."

Harry again had a small smile sneak across his face, and then he asked, "Will you be there Dad at Hogwarts when I am there this autumn?"

"Yes, Harry I will still be the same nasty potions' master. Why do you ask?"

"It's not important," Harry muttered in between yawns. All the day's events were catching up to him now, and Harry found he could not keep his eyes open.

"I think it is time for little boys to be in bed," Severus said, carrying Harry to his room. Severus wondered where Lotty had gotten off to, as he could not find Harry's pillow and the house elf always turned down to covers on Harry's bed for him. Severus reminded himself that this was the same house elf that had today saved Harry's life and probably his own. He was about to cover Harry up and leave the room when he noticed Harry's hand would not let go of his robes. "Harry, it is time for bed. Aren't you tired?"

"Can't I sleep with you just for tonight?"

Severus wanted to say no, but his heart could not resist those big pleading eyes. Certainly, Harry was really too old for this, but the boy had been traumatized, seeing death first hand. "Come on then," Severus said, ushering Harry from the bedroom.

Harry jumped up, much to Severus' amusement and raced for his father's room. Severus was only two steps behind, for he too was turning in for the night, tomorrow had to be a better day than this. As he walked in, Harry was already in the bed snuggled underneath the covers. "See Dad, my pillow was in here the whole time."

Severus caught Lotty by the back of her tea towel as she tried to sneak out unnoticed from the room. "How did you know Harry would be sleeping in here tonight?" When Lotty smiled back in reply, Severus chuckled. "It would seem I owe you my thanks for saving my son, and for knowing my thoughts before I think them."

"Master Snape does not need to thank Lotty. Master Snape is a good wizard, and a good father. Lotty knew he would not leave Master Harry alone to chase away the demons of dreams tonight."

"Regardless, you have my thanks and my trust. I know Harry is safe when I am not here. Why do you not get some sleep yourself?"

Lotty looked appalled. "Lotty has much cleaning to do Master Snape. She will not sleep and leave any foul trace of the bad wizard behind. She shall scrub the floor wherever his feet have trod upon the floor."

Severus was amazed at Lotty's dedication. Why was it house elves loved to clean so much he would never know, but he looked at her all the same. "Lotty, tomorrow you may cook till your hearts content for I wish to have some guests. Can you make enough to feed perhaps twenty or so people?"

"It would be Lotty's pleasure Master Snape." Severus shook his head as he closed the door to Lotty talking to herself about the many things she could make for dinner. Walking over to the bed, he collapsed down on it flicking his shoes off as he fell. Exhaustion crept up on him in seconds, and he wished to be lulled into a blissful dreamless sleep, but something was eating away at him still. Turning on his side he pulled the covers up on Harry and caught the boy again smiling ever so slightly. Not being able to take the wonder anymore he asked.

"Harry, what could bring a smile to your face on a day like today?"

Harry looked dead at his father, seriousness written across his face. "I was scared at first, but you told me I could still go to Hogwarts. If I can go there that means you will be there, and that one day I will be as good as you Dad."

Severus was dumbstruck. "Harry?" he said to his son, but Harry was rolling over digging himself into the covers. Just as Severus thought he was asleep Harry rolled to face him. "I want to grow up to be just like you, Dad."

Severus kissed him on the head and covered him back up. He watched Harry until he saw the soft rise and fall of his chest telling Severus he was asleep. Severus was glad, for then he would not have to explain the tears of happiness rolling down his face. He thought he could be no happier than this very moment. 


	29. The Forgotten Day

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

simplyme89: Glad it cheered you up! and yes Harry is sweet

lilsnape: lol, thanks!

mb: I am glad my fic gives you a good feeling! and as for Draco hmmm who knows!

sparkling silver angel wings: Lotty does rule! and thanks!

viva rose: hehehehe yes she is diligent in her work.

TammyLynnSlark: Thanks! I like nice Severus too.

Purple Raveness: thankies!

Arica Princess of Rivendell: I did!

Proops: thanks for the review! Glad you like the fic

Lady Lily 3: ty!

kears: hope the paper is done, enjoy the update!

deb: LOL! thanks for the ideas.

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 29

The next day Harry was physically fine, but his usual exuberance was nowhere to be found. Instead he sat on the couch watching as Lotty bustled about the kitchen cleaning and stirring each pot. He wanted to help, but Harry was still a little shocked about the day before, and his father had been gone for hours now. His need to know outweighing his desire to remain silent, Harry spoke up. "Lotty, do you know where my father went, and when he will be back?"

"Master Severus is out inviting people to dinner." Seeing Harry needed something to occupy his mind, Lotty placed her hand on his shoulder. "Would Master Harry like to help Lotty?" The instantaneous smile was answer enough, and Lotty handed Harry the lettuce to tear up for the salad. Harry soon forgot about being sad until the floo alerted someone was coming through it. Harry instantly tried to hide behind the wee house elf.

Severus stepped from the floo placing a scouring charm on his robes, and handing the big square box to Lotty he knelt down beside Harry. "If I told you that your friends the Weasley's were coming, would it be enough to make you come from behind Lotty?" Harry shook his head no, and Severus raised an eyebrow, and then walked back into his room. Harry came out from behind Lotty and ran to the room banging on the door. "Let me in Dad!" he yelled.

The door was opened so suddenly that Harry toppled through onto the floor and Severus leaned down to pick him up. "I was just putting up something in my room for later, now how about that help for your father?"

Smiling, Harry ran back to the kitchen counter and started chopping up the carrots. Severus soon joined him and they both chopped and diced all the vegetables needed for the meal. "I think it is time for you to take a bath and get ready for out guests."

Harry jumped from the stool he was sitting on and ran to the bathroom, Lotty disappearing into the room to lay out his clothes for him.

Now freshly scrubbed, hair still wet, Harry emerged from his room to find his father gone again. Knowing he was only getting ready himself, Harry walked into the kitchen and tried to steal one of the tomatoes out of the salad bowl but a soft smack on the hand from Lottie had him retreating to the couch. Soon he heard the door to his father's room creak open, but when Severus stepped out Harry's mouth fell open in shock. His father was not in his usual black robes, but instead was in the most brilliant green ones Harry had ever seen.

Severus walked over to him and closed Harry's mouth that was hanging open. "Someone could mistake you for a guppy."

When Harry still looked at him strangely he shook his head at him. "Did you honestly think my dress robes would be black as well? A special friend of mine told me long ago that I looked rather suave in this color. Don't you think so?" Severus said, trying to hold back the laugh that was forming.

"It's just I have never seen you in anything but black, even your pyjamas are black," Harry said, his amazement dwindling enough for him to stop staring.

Severus scooped him up. "Well, today is a day for celebrating friends and family."

Before Severus could say anything else, the fireplace blazed and Remus stepped out of it wearing what looked like to Harry a new set of dark blue robes. Soon the sitting room was full of people and Harry wandered how many more were coming. Ron and his family were there, and Harry and Ron had found themselves a small corner and were comparing their wizard cards. They had grown bored, and Harry asked if he could take Ron to his room and show him his ceiling, which glowed in the dark, and the stars and planets actually moved. Severus had agreed, and Ron and Harry left the cramped room where all the adults were mingling.

"So Harry, what did you ask him for?"

Harry stopped staring at the ceiling. "Ask him for what?" Ron reply was cut off as the door opened and Fred stuck his head in. "I was sent to tell you both to get your bums out here this instant, people are hungry."

Ron got up from the floor where he and Harry had been watching the comets shooting across the ceiling and helped Harry up. "Seems like they would give us a break from the demands today, or at the very least you."

Harry wanted to know why Ron had said he should get a break, but thought Ron was referring to what had happened with the man in the sitting room. When he and Ron stepped out into the den Harry saw the normal table was twice it's normal size and a huge banner was hanging over the mantle. "Happy Birthday Harry," it said and Harry was in shock. After all the excitement he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Happy birthday Harry," everyone said, and Severus leaned down to pick him up enveloping him in a huge hug. Harry buried his face in his father's new robes and whispered into his ear. "I forgot it was my birthday."

Harry and Ron sat down, and everyone dug into the meal that they had made with Lotty. Soon it was time for gifts and when Harry opened his from his father he too had a matching green robe. "That is one of the nicest robes I have ever seen," Ron exclaimed. "Mine are the ones Percy grew out of."

Albus stood from his seat and raised his glass. "A toast to our newest students at Hogwarts." As Harry and Ron lifted their glasses, two letters floated down from the ceiling and landed beside their plates. Both boys had known one day they would receive their letters, but seeing them made it real. "We are going to Hogwarts Ron!" Harry said, jumping up and down. The smile on his face did not waver the rest of the night. As he walked to the floo with the Weasley family, Ron yelled over. "See you in Diagon Alley on Saturday mate!" and then he was gone in the green flames of the floo.

When everyone was gone, Lotty busied herself in the kitchen while Severus went and collapsed on the couch. "Your father is not as young as he used to be."

Harry came bounding over and launched himself onto the couch beside his dad. "Are we really going to Diagon Alley this weekend?"

Severus ruffled his hair. "We really are. We cannot have you going to Hogwarts without a wand and supplies now can we?"

Harry's eyes went as big as two moons. "I get my wand, like a real wizard! No more pretending?"

"Just like a real wizard Harry. Now off to bed, before I fall asleep sitting up."

Harry bounded off to bed, his bed, and soon he was asleep dreaming of Hogwarts and being a wizard fighting off dragons. 


	30. Diagon Alley pt 1

Title: Smited by Fate Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.  
A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers! sparkling silver angel wings: lol thanks!  
mb: you will see, hope you enjoy it kears: glad you like it, here is another!  
Purple Raveness: thanks! simplyme89: is there? LOL skyash: Thanks!  
Arica Princess of Rivendell: I DID!  
viva rose: hmmm good question Lady Lily3: thank you!  
athenakitty: LMAO! sev, gray hairs hehehehe Debs: thank you lots!

Well do not maim me I just got back from vacation, I offer this chapter instead of my head.

Chapter 30

Harry could barely contain his excitement until Saturday, but the big day finally came and he was out of bed before the sun came up. "Lotty, do you think my Dad would be upset if I woke him up now to get ready"  
"Lotty thinks if you wake Master Severus he will be very unhappy as it is only five in the morning. How about if Lotty makes you a cup of cocoa while you wait for him?" Harry agreed and he waited, hoping that today his father would get out of bed early. Just as he could wait not longer Severus appeared from his room.  
"Lotty, could you prepare a small breakfast while I go wake Harry"  
"Master Severus," Lotty called as Severus was making his way to Harry's room. "Master Harry has been awake for an hour now, and he would be waiting for you in the sitting room." Sure enough, when Severus entered the room, Harry nearly knocked him over running and jumping into his arms.  
"Are we leaving for Diagon Alley now"  
"I think a bit of breakfast is in order first," Severus choked out, as Harry was still squishing him. Both of them sat down at the table just as Lotty was setting down the plate of eggs and bacon. Harry had not thought he was that hungry, but two bacon and egg sandwiches later, he was glad he had eaten. After staring non stop at his father while he read the paper, Harry was relieved when Severus stood up. "Go and get your cloak, we will be leaving in a few minutes"  
Soon Harry was in the floo, swirling past grate after grate. Harry didn't like the floo, and each time he used it he had to close his eyes to stave off the dizziness. He opened his eyes when he felt himself being held upright by his dad as they stepped from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had been here only once and he had only stayed a few minutes with his dad when they had flooed back from France.  
Now Severus was ushering Harry to the back room and Harry wondered why. "Dad, where are we going? Shouldn't we be getting to Diagon Alley now. I am sure Ron is already there"  
"We are going to Diagon Alley, Harry. This is but one of the ways," and Harry watched as his father tapped the stones on the wall in a pattern and they began to move. Soon it had made a doorway and Harry could see people bustling about, witches and wizards in every shape and size. "Come Harry, we must go by Gringott's before we begin." Severus led Harry to the oddest looking leaning structure Harry had ever seen. It was humongous, and white, and when they stepped inside Harry clung to his father's robes just a bit. "Do not worry Harry, they are merely goblins. They will not harm you"  
"What do they do to bank robbers"  
Severus grew quite serious for a moment. "That is a sight I would never wish you to see. Goblins love their money as much as you love Quidditch"  
Harry didn't ask any more questions until they approached the counter and Severus handed the gangly creature a gold key. "I would like to make a withdrawl for Harry Potter," he said quietly.  
Harry wanted to know what his father meant by a withdrawal. He had no money except the pocket change Severus gave him when they went to Hogsmeade. Harry was even more stunned when they got into the little cart and it flew like the roller coaster Harry had seen on the television at the Dursley's. The cart, after about twenty turns and twists came to stop in front of a vault. Severus helped Harry out of the cart and then handed the goblin the key again. "But, Dad, what is in there?" Harry said scared at going inside the dark door.  
Harry's mouth dropped as the door was opened and he saw the stacks of gold and silver inside. "This Harry, is the money your mother and James left you. Surely you did not think they had gone and left you nothing to survive on"  
Harry was trying to hold back the tears that were forming. "I never knew. The Dursley's had said Mum and James left me an urchin on their doorsteps, and that they had sent no money"  
Severus snorted, and it echoed off the stone walls. "Leave money to those poor excuses for Muggles. I am glad Lily had more sense than that. Now come, we have a wand to buy"  
Harry shook off the feelings on the ride back to the surface, and the hug from his father helped out tremendously. Severus then ushered Harry out of the door of Gringott's, and to Ollivander's wand shop. He watched as Harry was taken by Ollivander himself and given several wands, none of which seemed to be the right one. Mr. Ollivander stepped into the backroom once more, and came back holding a box like it was going to bite. After he handed Harry the wand, Harry began to glow and the room filled with an aura.  
Harry placed the wand back in the box and turned to his dad. "Did you see that Dad? The wand made me glow"  
"That means the wand is the correct one for you Harry." When Severus heard Ollivander muttering he turned. "What is it that you were saying?" he asked.  
"The wand had a brother, one made from one of two phoenix feathers." The last of the statement was made only to Severus in a hushed whisper. Severus was both appalled and in wonder at this, but he made no facial expression to give it away to Harry. "Come Harry, we have many more things to buy"  
Harry grabbed his wand off the counter, and carefully gave the man the money. When he stepped into the robe shop to get measured, Severus sat in a chair in the corner, but when Draco Malfoy walked in Severus leaned back even further into the shadows. Hopefully the boy would not notice who Harry was, and with a quick flick of his wand Severus made Harry's bangs grow a couple inches longer to cover his scar.  
Draco Malfoy was being a prat already, Severus could see, but at least he thought Harry was just another student. "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?' he asked Harry nonchalantly. When Harry nodded his head yes, Draco noticed nothing.  
"I wish Lotty were here to help with this, she is a whiz at fixing things quickly," Harry said, as the witch seemed to be taking forever in Harry's eyes.  
"And just who is Lotty?" Draco said, the sneer evident on his pale, pointed face.  
"She is our house elf, and she is great at everything." Draco's face twisted into a sickening smile. "So, your family is pureblood I take it since you own a house elf." Harry shrugged and before Draco could ask his name, his father Lucius poked his head in the door and called for him. "I will see you at Hogwarts then," he called over his shoulder as he left the store. No one was more relieved than Severus that Lucius had not seen him or thought to ask Harry any questions.  
"Harry," Severus called, as Harry paid for his things. Pulling Harry over to him he debated whether or not to tell him everything again, and decided not to ruin the boy's day out. He did however vow to make himself scarce for the boy's sake. Normally he would not be so happy to see the troop of red haired people coming into the robe shop, but today, considering the circumstances, Severus was delighted.  
"Harry," Severus called to him again. "Would you like to spend some time with Ron today and get away from Dad for a change, spend time with your friends"  
"Not really Dad, but I guess I haven't really spent a lot of time with Ron. Can we have dinner together though"  
Severus' heart filled with love. Here was the boy's chance to get away from him, to spend time with people his own age, and yet all Harry wanted to know was about dinner with his Dad. "I shall meet you at the Leaky Cauldron promptly at five. We will go for dinner then." Harry hugged him tight and then Severus watched him walk away with the Weasley's as they had finished their business inside the shop. Severus really had no place to go now, so he left and went to the apothecary for more potion supplies. 


	31. Diagon Alley pt 2

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

Lady Lily3: thank you!

mb: yes Harry is sweet,lol and will Draco find out who he is

athenakitty: nope he won't get around to giving him one

Lady Luna-Potter: thanks!

Purple Raveness: thankies

Arica Princess of Rivendell: thankies

kears: good luck, and thanks!

Chapter 31

Harry was enjoying his time out, but he missed spending it with his Dad. Ron had noticed the change in him and had tried to cheer Harry up by taking him into the Quidditch shop. They had basically drooled all over the brooms and the windows now held their fingerprints. Ms. Weasley had hurried them out of the shop and sent them into Flourish and Blotts to buy their books, while she took Percy to get a new owl. Once they had books in hand, Harry started to walk away when he heard Ron's stomach rumble. Acting as if he didn't hear a thing, Harry walked on towards the shop to get new quills. When he and Ron came out he turned to the red head. "Come on follow me," he said walking so fast Ron had to run to catch up.

Harry sat down at one of the small tables outside the ice cream shop. "I could sure go for a sandwich and a drink, how about you Ron?"

Ron's face turned a shade of red as he politely told Harry he was not hungry. Harry knew different, as he had never seen Ron not hungry. "Well, I'm going to have a sandwich and I'm getting you one too. You don't want me to eat alone do you?"

Ron smiled, and agreed that Harry's idea was a good one and when he scarfed down the first sandwich and half of Harry's both boys knew without saying that indeed Ron had been hungry. After finishing up their drinks, Harry and Ron walked around Diagon Alley for a few hours until just at four thirty they met back up with Ms. Weasley and Percy who was holding a brand new owl.

Harry wished them all good bye and he headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron. Sure enough, there sat Severus in one of the booth sipping a butterbeer and waiting for him. "I got all my things, are you ready to go?"

Severus smiled at Harry. "We must wait here for Hagrid, for he says he has a late birthday gift for you."

"I told Hagrid he didn't have to get me anything. He lets me play with his animals when I come over to his house." Severus was about to ask Harry which animals, as Hagrid was known for having very violent animals in his keep at any one time or another. His question was halted as the half giant walked into the Leaky Cauldron carryig a snow white owl in a cage.

"Happy belated Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said, placing the cage on the table.

"Hagrid, she's lovely! It is a she isn't it, or is it a he? Dad, how can you tell if it is a boy or a girl owl?"

Severus' face paled at the question, and he started stuttering out an incoherent reply when Hagrid spoke up. "It is a she, Harry, and that is all you need to know."

Harry seem satisfied for now with that answer and Severus color seemed to return to his face.

"Hagrid, I wonder if you would mind taking the owl to my home and giving it to Lotty for me?" Severus asked. Hagrid agreed, and Severus pulled Harry into the floo shouting something in another language. It seemed like they had been traveling forever in the floo. Harry would have looked down at his watch, but when he did it made his stomach lurch. If his father had not been holding onto his arm Harry was sure he would just fall down.

When the swirling stopped, Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing outside the fireplace, Severus holding him up until his stomach settled. "Where are we?" asked Harry but then it dawned on him and he hugged his father. "I thought this place was special and we only came here for my birthday?" Harry said.

"We did not get to come here on your birthday as our guests did not leave till well after midnight, and it is not everyday my son goes to get his Hogwarts supplies now is it?" Severus saw the love in Harry's eyes and knew his heart was about to burst. "Come, I have set something special up on the mountain. As they walked, Harry and Severus talked about his day and what he and Ron had done. Harry even thought to mention about how Ron's family had little money.

"A wizard's honor is not measured by his bank account. The Weasleys, although at times annoying beyond belief, are good wizards and witches and you have made a fine choice in your friends."

Harry was about to comment on that, when he stopped dead in his tracks. There, on top of the mountain where he and his dad usually sat on the rock, was a beautiful glass tent and inside was a roaring fire and a big blanket set on the ground. "Dad, how did you manage all this?"

"Well, I had to do something while you were out wandering Diagon Alley didn't I? Come on now, before you catch your death in this weather, for it is nice and warm inside." Severus was right, as the inside of the little tent was warm enough that Harry had to pull his robe off. The blanket had also been charmed to stay warm, but as Harry went to sit down he saw that the rock they always sat on was still uncovered.

Harry and Severus had a wonderful picnic in the little tent and marvelled at the wondrous view as they ate. All too soon it was time to go, and Harry sat on the rock staring out at the sky and watching the clouds float so close a couple of times he reached out to touch them. When Severus laid his hand on his shoulder to go, Harry turned around. "Dad, one day I am going to bring my son here and show him how wonderful this place is, but I promise never to bring anyone else because this is our special place."

"That is a wonderful idea, and I am glad you shall keep this place only between us. Come now, someone has to be sorted into his house tomorrow." They walked back down the mountain and flooed home, Harry still was reeling from it when he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Did Master Harry have a good time today?" Lotty asked, taking his cloak from him.

"Lotty, I had the best time ever! Were you the one who sent the food to the tent?"

"Yes, It was me Master Harry. Lotty has been knowing about the mountain since Master Severus was a boy."

Harry snickered at that reply and was cuffed on the shoulder by Severus.

" I was once a boy, just like you." Do not think your father went from babe to the towering Potion Master overnight. Now, off to bed with you, I shall be dropping you off at King's Cross to catch the train with the other students in the morning."

Harry feel asleep that night after many hours of tossing and turning only to dream about his father walking around the house drinking a bottle and with his wand flickering back and forth to a rattle.

A/N: The next chapter is the last one BUT do not fear I have another Severitus fic completed and betaed, and ready to post. 


	32. The Ending

Title: Smited by Fate

Summary: Can one person and fate make the difference in Severus' life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sue me and become poor.

A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. and thanks! to my beta Karri

Now to my reviewers!

viva rose: Yes, it is the last but I have another ready.

Purple Raveness: thankies

mb: Thanks! Yes, the next fic will be posted on Friday night!

Lady-LunaPotter: thanks for enjoying!

SevHar: I have another coming up Friday so have no fears

sparkling silver angel wings: thanks, another is coming yes, and a sequekl hmm could be done

Lady Lily3: thank you!

Chapter 32

The next morning true to his word Severus dropped Harry off at King's Cross station and gave him his ticket. "Do not lose this for you will need it to give to the conductor." Harry nodded, and was about to ask how to find platform nine and three quarters but he noticed Severus was gone. Harry started to panic. His Dad had told him if he missed the train he would not be sorted and Harry did not wish to miss Hogwarts. When he heard the rumbling noise of seven Weasleys headed his way, his heart leapt for joy. Running up to Mrs. Weasley he asked, "Can you tell me how to get on the platform?"

"Don't worry dear it is Ron's first time too. Just walk straight between platforms nine and ten and you will go through." Harry thought she was bonkers, for all he saw was a brick wall, but when Fred and George both disappeared into it, Harry knew it must be charmed. Taking off next, Harry rushed through the wall and found he was standing on the other side looking at an enormous train.

His shook his head and ran over to find a seat before they all filled up. He found an empty compartment and threw himself down on the seat, excited. When the door slid open he saw Ron staring back at him and ushered the boy inside. "You know something," Ron said as he took his seat. "I still find it strange that I am sitting on this train with Harry Potter."

Harry was still laughing when the lady came by with a trolley full to the brim with food. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked, but Ron held up his sandwich. Harry stared at it and noticed it was corned beef. When was Mrs. Weasley gonna realize Ron did not like corned beef, it made him ill to even take one bite. Harry dived into his pockets and pulled out a handful of coins. It did not go unnoticed when Ron's eyes got as round as saucers either. Now they could sit back and enjoy the ride to Hogwarts and pig out on junk food that neither of their parents would allow.

Just as Harry was spitting out a grass flavored Bertnie Bott's bean the door swung open, and a girl stood in the doorway. "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one?" Both boys shook their head no in reply, and thought she would leave them alone, but instead she sat down and introduced herself. "I am Hermione Granger and you are?" Both of them were polite and told her their names, her eyebrows shooting up when Harry revealed his. "You might wish to put your robes on, we will be arriving soon," she said as she sauntered back out the door.

"She seems nice but she is just slightly mental," Ron said and Harry agreed. She would make a good friend if they could shut her up long enough.

When the train pulled up and stopped, the first years were herded into boats and taken across the lake, then led up a flight of stairs. Harry was too flabbergasted along with the others to talk much during the ride, but now that they were standing in front of the doors, Draco Malfoy made his way over to him.

"Is it true that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts? We met before in the robe shop, I am Draco Malfoy," he said, extending his hand.

Ron snickered at the name, and Draco turned cold calculating eyes toward him. "No need to ask your name, red hair and hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." Ron's face fell instantly, and it made Harry angry. Ron could not help that his family was not rich, and his father had told him that a friend was not measured by his bank account. Harry would not stand by and let Ron's feelings be hurt, for he had known how that felt to be told you were less just because of who you were.

"I can figure out my own friends," he told Draco, and pushed his hand away just as Professor McGonagall stepped back out of the door.

"You will step inside and be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be your family"

Harry didn't hear the rest of it as he was thinking about the family part. He liked the idea of it being like a second family. He knew his dad would be there if he needed him, but Harry was getting older and could not always run to him with his problems. Harry wanted to get inside and get it over with, and soon he was following the others inside the Great Hall.

Harry had been here before, but it still managed to awe him each time. All of the first years stopped at the foot of the steps, and then each was called out and the hat placed upon their head. Harry just knew with Severus being his father that he would be placed in Slytherin just like his dad. He watched as both Hermione and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco into Slytherin. Harry stepped past a black haired girl and stared at his father, and much to his surprise he saw Lotty serving the professors. Harry sent a small wave to them, right before his name was called.

Harry stomach was turning flips, and he wondered if he were going to be sick in front of everyone. All of the teachers leaned up in their seats and Severus was on the verge of biting his nails off. The hat then yelled Gryffindor, and Harry choked down a lump that was forming in his throat. He was not in his father's house, wouldn't he be upset?" He tried to catch his father's attention, but he was locked in a conversation with Lotty.

"Master Severus, your Harry has been placed in Gryffindor, but he seems a bit sad about it."

"He wanted to be in Slytherin I assume," Severus said, "however, I will love him whatever house he is in for he is my son, and today is one of the proudest days of my life. I want to thank you Lotty, for if not for your words I might have overlooked what is most important."

Harry held back as the other students got up to follow the prefects out the door. He wanted to talk to his father, but he was scared that being placed in Gryffindor would upset him. When his father made his way over to him, Harry started rambling.

"I dunno what happened Dad. Maybe I can be resorted and put into Slytherin with you. I don't mind, honest."

Severus knelt down so he was at eye level with Harry. "The hat did not make a mistake Harry."

"But it put me in Gryffindor, and you're Slytherin. I am supposed to be in Slytherin, just like you," Harry said, starting to get choked up.

"Harry, your mother was in Gryffindor, and as much as I would like to see you in my house, her traits are in you as well. She was a wonderful woman and a very good witch. You should feel honored that you have taken after her."

"So you are not mad? Honest Daddy?"

Severus did not miss the reversion back to Harry's childish tongue. "On the contrary, I am the happiest father of them all. I love you for you Harry, because you brought me back to the living, to the world of laughter and love. Now, run along and catch up to your housemates."

"I love you Dad," Harry said, and waved good bye as he ran to catch up with the other Gryffindor's. This was going to be a wild and scary seven years, but Severus knew he could deal with it for his son would always be there to show him that he cared.

A/N: The new fic will be posted Friday night. 


End file.
